


Pop Stars & Paternity Tests

by HariWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Identity Reveal, Marinette and Adrien are 18 years old, Season 2 spoilers ahoy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 53,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariWrites/pseuds/HariWrites
Summary: Social media goes crazy when Adrien starts dating pop star, Elouise Élégant, and Marinette takes the news hard. With Alya away for the spring holidays, she finds comfort with a trusted friend. What happens next?A fake relationship, an unplanned pregnancy and a paternity test that threatens to expose Chat Noir's true identity.





	1. Chapter 1

ADRIEN AGRESTE’S NEW LOVE INTEREST  
_At tonight’s premiere for Jagged Stone’s Biopic, Rock Legend, the film was not the hottest topic. Instead, Adrien Agreste’s appearance with singer Elouise Élégant was the highlight of the night. The couple appeared to be smitten with each other on the red carpet, and sources say the pair barely watched the movie._  
_Élégant, aged 19, hit the headlines last year when her debut single soared to number one. Her massive fan base and huge social media following kept her on the top spot for a record 40 weeks until Jagged Stone knocked her off her throne with his Best Of album._  
_If she has indeed snagged Paris’s most eligible bachelor, it looks as though Elouise’s star is continuing to rise._

  
“I hate her, Al. I physically hate her.” Marinette slurred into her phone.

“I get it, Mar, I really do,” Alya replied. “But, where are you? It sounds like you’re on the street.”

Marinette looked around her. She was on the street, which street, though, was anyone’s guess. When she stumbled out of the bar to hear Alya’s voice better, she wasn’t looking where she was going. Now, she was most definitely lost.

“Um, I’m…”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are you drunk and wandering the streets of Paris? Because if you are, I swear to god, I will fly back from London and kick your ass right now.” Alya shouted.

“Of course not, Al.” Marinette put all her effort into sounding sober and failed.

She was leaving the school library late and scrolling through Twitter when she saw a photo of Adrien in a tuxedo. Through heart-eyes, she didn’t notice the pretty blonde on his arm until she had clicked through to the main article. After reading it, she changed direction and instead of heading home, she found the nearest bar and ordered a shot. Then another. And another. She would have carried on drowning her sorrows until she fell over if Alya hadn’t called.

The Spring Holidays had been lonely this year. Alya had bagged a short internship with a magazine in London so had left as soon as school broke up. Rose and Juleka had gone with Luka and his new girlfriend to the beach, and Alix was grounded for breaking a canopic jar her brother had found at a recent archaeological dig in Egypt. This left Marinette alone to sketch and study. She spent the days helping out in the bakery and the evenings in the library, preparing for the upcoming Le Bac exams. The only thing that could have made this break worse was finding out that Adrien had a girlfriend.

“I’m sorry I’m not there for you, Mari. Look, Nino is DJing at a club over the river, send me your location and I’ll see if he can pick you up.” Alya offered.

“S’cool, I can get home. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“And yet, I’m worried. Call me tomorrow, okay?” Alya asked.

“Sure thing.”

Looking around her, Marinette supposed that she must have turned the wrong way when she left the bar and was now walking in the opposite direction of her home. If she did an about-turn and went back the way she came, surely she’d be home before she knew it? Unless she’d turned a corner?

She was lost.

Briefly, she considered asking her kwami to transform her, wondering if she’d be more sober as Ladybug, but Tikki had already warned her against that. Before she could do anything she might regret, a familiar figure dropped to the pavement beside her.

“What’s a nice girl like you doing in this part of town?” Chat Noir drawled.

“Kitty!” She threw her arms around him. “Do you know where my house is?”

Chat frowned and held her at arm’s length. “Are you drunk?!”

“Are you?” Marinette giggled.

“Ooookay, I’m taking you home.”

He scooped her up in his arms and extended his staff. She held tight as they run across the rooftops towards her terrace. They landed lightly and he held her until she was firmly on her feet. She flopped on the sunlounger, noting a little squeak when she almost squashed Tikki.

“My hero! Thank you Chat Noir, I would never have got home without you.”

His smile was laced with sadness and concern. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Your heroism?”

He didn’t laugh. His face was serious and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Okay, I’m drunk,” she admitted. “Do you remember that day we were both nursing broken hearts and you took me to that rooftop with the roses?”

“I do,” he sat next to her, listening intently.

“Well, I’m still crazy about that boy. And tonight, it’s all over social media that he has a girlfriend. A stupid, gorgeous, talented girlfriend.” She ranted. “I’m not a pop star, I’ll never be in the same league as her.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Marinette. You’re amazing.” Chat insisted.

She waved her hand like she was shooing away the notion. “No. I’ll never be good enough for Adrien Agreste.”

“That’s who you’re in love with?! Adrien Agreste?!” If she’d been sober she would have noticed the shock on Chat’s face.

“Yes. Did I not tell you that before? Well, he has a famous girlfriend now so I’ve gone from having no chance of catching his attention to less than that. What’s less than nothing?”

“Don’t talk like that. Adrien adores you. You’re one of his best friends, he thinks the world of you. Did you ever tell him how you felt?” Chat edged closer to her and took her hand.

She rested her head on the lounger and sighed. “I tried. I could never make the words come out in the right order.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Kitty.” She put her other hand on top of his. “It’s just one of those things.”

If he responded, she didn’t hear it. Emotional exhaustion took over and she drifted off to sleep. Chat Noir must have carried her inside to bed because that’s where she woke up. She might have imagined it, but she swore she felt him kiss her forehead before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

AN ÉLÉGANT AFFAIR  
_Do you hear that sound? It’s the sound of millions of fans’ hearts breaking across France. Elouise Élégant and Adrien Agreste are both off the market. The pair were seen together at the red carpet premiere of Rock Legend, and sources say they are very much in love. Sorry guys and girls, your heartthrobs are taken :(_

  
Adrien flopped face first onto his bed before letting out a muffled cry of frustration. Why did he let his father bully him into this relationship? Why did he let his father bully him into everything?!

Gabriel was going to style Elouise’s next music video to help raise his profile with a younger female demographic and, during a business meeting, a plan was cooked up in Adrien’s absence. Gabriel and Elouise’s manager decided a relationship between the young star and Adrien would be good publicity for both of them. She was more enthusiastic about the idea than he was, but given that Adrien would literally rather do anything else than go on a date with her, that wasn’t saying much.

He had nothing against Elouise. She was lovely, if boring. She just wasn’t his type. Adrien only had eyes for girls with midnight hair, bluebell eyes and an almost intimidating passion for doing the right thing.

For years, there was only one such woman in his life. Somewhere along the way, though, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, his funny, caring, creative and feisty friend, snuck into his heart. The more time he spent with her, the more he saw how alike Ladybug she was and the more affectionately he felt about her.

All the ways she was like Ladybug underlined all the reasons why a girl like Marinette would never be interested in him, though. She was too focused to pursue boys, she was always studying or working on a design. Too dedicated to her education, her classmates and her friends to have time for romance.

Or, at least, that’s what he had thought.

After the movie last night, he needed to feel freedom and nothing in the world gave him that feeling more than being Chat Noir. In spite of Plagg’s protestations, he had transformed and escaped from the prison cell his father claimed was a bedroom. He ran. Over rooftops and through parks. He ran until he felt like himself again. He was about to turn around and go home when he spotted Marinette.

She was a mess. Seeing her upset like that broke his heart and ignited a protective instinct inside him. Then, she confessed the true identity of her crush.

The realisation of missed opportunities and lost chances hit him like a blow to the head. He, Adrien, was the one she loved and he was too oblivious to see it. Her heartbreak at the recent revelations of his ‘relationship’ was evident and he hated himself for being the cause of her hurt. He almost dropped his transformation right there and confessed everything to her, and, if she hadn’t fallen asleep, he probably would have.

He should check on her. Take her some water and a hangover remedy.

“Plagg?” He called out.

“Plagg isn’t here right now,” his kwami replied. “Please leave some Camembert on the table and he’ll get back to you later.”

“You’ve been eating all morning, Plagg. It’s time to do something useful. Claws out!”

He dropped onto Marinette’s terrace. The morning sun was starting to hit the deck and the scent of calendula flowers in one of the pots overwhelmed him for a moment. This was his happy place. Somewhere peaceful and welcoming, relaxed and informal. A place he could be himself, no matter what disguise he was wearing.

As quietly as possible, he lifted the hatch and peered inside.

“Knock, knock,” he whispered.

“Not so loud,” Marinette winced.

She looked terrible. Adorable, but terrible. She had slept on her pigtails so her hair was in two fuzzy puffs on either side of her head. Deep pillow wrinkles creased her face and her eyes were swollen from crying the night before. His gaze moved downwards and his heart jumped. At some point in the night, she must have put pyjamas on. Chat Noir pyjamas. Black cotton pants with neon green stitching and matching drawstring sat below a green cropped t-shirt bearing a black paw print.

“How’s the hangover?” A hint of amusement crept into his tone.

She groaned. “I think this is what death feels like.”

He laughed and held a thin plastic bag out towards her. “I have some things to help resuscitate you.”

“What is this?” Surprise and curiosity forced her to sit up and rummage through the bag.

“Vegetable juice, water, a vitamin C tablet and some potato chips.” He listed.  
  
A brow quirked. “Vegetable juice?! Why? Do you hate me?”  
  
“Haha. It'll help your hangover.” He pushed the bottle into her hands. “Trust me.”

She was unconvinced, but opened the bottle and took a sip. It couldn’t have been as bad as she was expecting because she took a longer second swig. It revived her enough to start munching on potato chips.  
  
“Chat? Thank you for rescuing me last night. Did I… humiliate myself?”  
  
He shook his head vehemently. “No, I promise.”

“Please, I humiliate myself on a normal day. I hate to think how embarrassing I was with tequila shots inside me.”

“I’m going to come back to the tequila in a second. First, though, you need to be kinder to yourself. People think highly of you, you’re not an embarrassment.” He placed a hand on her knee, determined to make his point.

Marinette smiled appreciatively and offered the bag of chips to Chat. Realising that he hadn’t eaten anything that morning, he gratefully accepted some. His father would be furious if he knew he was eating potato chips for breakfast. Of course, that was the tip of an iceberg of reasons why Gabriel would be appalled by the things Adrien did without his father’s knowledge.

“Now, do want to talk about why you were doing shots, alone in an unfamiliar part of town on a Wednesday night?”

“Not really.”

“Mari, please? Talk to me.”

She tilted her head. “You’ve never called me ‘Mari’ before.”

_Come on Adrien, be more Chat Noir._

“There’s a first time for everything,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. Don’t judge me, but I was upset about something and I didn’t think, I just went into the bar and started to drink.”

“Upset about Adrien Agreste?!

She buried her head in her hands. “Oh, no! I thought you said I didn’t embarrass myself.”

Chat pulled Marinette’s hands away from her face and held them tightly to prevent her from hiding behind them again. He leaned closer to her.

“You were the first person I admitted my feelings for Ladybug to, you can trust me with this, Mari.”

She took a deep breath and squeezed his hands. “Okay, yes. I’m in love with Adrien Agreste. I have been since he first started at my school, but…”

“But?”

“I’m weird and awkward and can’t get my words out when I try to tell him how I feel. I used to stutter and mix up my words because I was so nervous around him, and I’m better at that now. I just… I missed my chance. He’s with someone much more compatible than me.”

Blinking to push back tears, Chat pulled Marinette towards him until their foreheads were touching. He sighed and felt her breath mingle with his. He ran his thumbs over her knuckles wishing her could feel more through his gloves.

“That’s not true. You’re everything a guy could want.” He said. “You are everything.”

“Chat…”

“Mari…” His voice was barely audible.

He knew he should leave, that this wasn't fair to her, but he couldn’t move away. He was drawn towards her like she was another part of him and he couldn’t let go. Her hands slid from his and moved up his arms towards his face, his wrapped around her waist and pulled her on to his lap. His nose brushed hers and she leaned into him.

Their lips met in the softest of kisses. Then another, deeper. Her fingers ran through his hair and he held her closer, lost in her.

“Marinette! Are you coming to help this morning?” Sabine Cheng’s voice sounded from the other side of the door.

The pair broke apart. Marinette looked painfully apologetic. “Yes, Maman! I’ll be five minutes.”

Chat took her hand and kissed it. “To be continued?”

She bit her lip and smiled. “Yes, please.”

He pushed open the hatch to the roof and jumped out. Turning around briefly to wink at Marinette before launching himself from her building. He felt like he could fly home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, this seems like a random tangent, but bear with me ;)

ROCK LEGEND VS POP PRINCESS  
_Ever since Elouise Élégant was knocked off the top of the pops by legend, Jagged Stone, we’ve enjoyed their healthy competition. When we heard that Élégant was due to attend Jagged’s biopic premiere, we knew there’d be fireworks, but none of us guessed she bring out the big guns, aka, Adrien Agreste. Way to steal the show! Is anyone actually talking about Rock Legend? There’s only one thing on our minds, the gorgeous Elouise and Adrien! Don’t forget to vote in our poll to decide who won the night, Élégant or Stone._

  
Marinette felt like she was walking five centimetres off the ground all day, she sure she was in a dream. She kissed Chat Noir! It didn’t feel real. She hadn’t been expecting the kiss, but it was so natural. One minute, he was consoling her over Adrien’s new relationship, the next, they were wrapped around each other and it was wonderful.

In spite of the lecture she got from Tikki about personal safety and her miraculous, and her hangover pulsating in the background, like a muted drum solo in her skull, she felt great. She was cheerful with customers and didn’t drop a single thing all day.

Just before closing time, Nino dropped by to check on her. She was sure Alya was currently lighting up her phone, which was why, after texting her to let her know she was safe, she’d left it upstairs. Poor Nino probably had better things to do than check on the well-being of his girlfriend’s disastrous best friend.

“Hey, dude, you okay?” He asked, nervously eyeing the door to the bakery kitchen.

“My head hurts, but I’m fine, thanks. You can tell Alya that, too” She smiled cheekily.

“You could have called me, you know? Instead of downing a bucketload of white wine spritzers.”

“It was tequila, and I know I can count on you. I didn’t mean to worry anyone, it’s just that I didn’t want to face anyone last night. I got home safe, though, and I promise to never do it again. Can we not make a big deal about it?”

“Okay. You get that we're reacting this way because what you did last night is not like you. We care about you and we didn’t want to see you hurting. I saw the headlines, too. I know it’s not the same, but I’m pissed that he didn’t tell me he’d met someone.” Nino clenched his teeth.

“I’m sorry.” She said meekly. “I was being self-indulgent.”

“You’re safe, that’s all that matters, Mar. What did you tell your parents?”

She winced, “I said I fell asleep in the library. It’s happened already this week so they had no problem believing me.”

“Maybe you need to take some time off from studying and chill out for an evening?” He suggested. “Why don’t you come with me to Parc de La Villette? There’s an open-air concert tonight and I’ve got two tickets.”

“You should go, Marinette,” Tom said from where he was backing through the door with a tray full of freshly-baked cookies. “You’ve worked so hard over these two weeks. Take tonight off the books and tomorrow off the bakery and enjoy the end of your holiday.”

She felt torn. As much as she wanted some time off, she felt bad for leaving her parents in the lurch.

“Are you sure?” She asked her father and Nino.

“Positive, you deserve a break,” Tom assured her.

“Of course, dude. You don’t want me to go to the concert alone, do you?” Nino grinned.

Marinette smiled, too, and nodded. “Okay, I’ll come.”

“Cool,” Nino looked at the time on his phone. “You’ve got five minutes to get ready.”

Marinette yelped and ran upstairs to change out of her floury work clothes and into something more open-air-concert-appropriate. Tikki flew around her excitedly as she rifled through her wardrobe before settling on a short denim skirt with pink tights underneath and a faded t-shirt she designed for Kitty Section a few years ago, before Luka signed a solo contract with a record company. She’d cut the top to make it a slash-neck and rolled up the sleeves so she added a black tank top under it to prevent her from accidentally flashing the crowd if she danced too vigorously. Nino was known for his moves and she wanted to be free to join him.

She pulled her hair out of the braid she’d hastily put it in this morning and combed out her wavy tresses. Her bangs were getting long so she swept them to one side and applied some mascara and lip gloss. Ready, she slung her bag over her body and ensured Tikki was safely inside.

“Did I make it in time?” She asked Nino as she hurried back into the bakery.

“It’s a new record,” he laughed.

She kissed her parents goodbye, promising to be safe and to have fun. She wasn’t sure her father had ever uttered the words, ‘stay out as late as you like’ before, but it was reassuring to know she could enjoy her evening without stressing over getting home by curfew.

On the Metro, Nino and Marinette took some silly selfies to send to Alya before Nino regaled her with reviews of all the bands due to perform that night. He made her listen to a playlist he’d thrown together of some of the greatest hits he expected them to play. By the time they got there, she was looking forward to the concert. If DJing or film-making fell through, Marinette was sure Nino could have a successful future in promotions.

When the concert started, she lost herself in the music. They danced and sang, cheered and clapped until their throats were hoarse and their limbs ached. She was enjoying herself so much that it wasn’t until she heard her own name being spoken through the loudspeakers that she became fully aware of her surroundings again. Nino nudged her and poked her ribs when Jagged Stone stepped on stage for an unscheduled appearance at the concert.

“You guys, a few years ago, I took a chance on an amazing young designer and asked her to design my album cover. She did a rocking great job and since then, I refused to use anyone else.” Jagged told the crowd. “I just saw on her Instagram that she’s here tonight so I’m dedicating this song to Marinette, my genius artist. I’m your biggest fan.”

Speechless, she turned to Nino, mouth open. He beamed back at her and held his phone up to indicate that he’d captured the moment on video. Marinette flung her arms around him in a fierce hug.

“Thank you for talking me into coming out tonight. I’ve had the greatest time.”

He grinned. “Thanks for coming with me. These things are more fun with a friend.”

If she felt like she was walking on air this morning, she was definitely floating now. 


	4. Chapter 4

A MODEL ROMANCE  
_Diners at the ultra-trendy eatery,_ Miam _, were treated to more than three Michelin star-worthy food tonight. The restaurant was the venue of the second date between model, Adrien Agreste and pop star, Elouise Élégant. Witnesses say the couple appeared to be very much in love and that Adrien couldn’t stop smiling all night._  
_Agreste and Élégant posed for paparazzi as they left the restaurant for Miss Élégant’s townhouse in 7eme arrondissement, check out the photos on our website!_

  
As the limousine pulled up outside the restaurant, Adrien received a message from Nino. He opened it to find a photo of his best friend and Marinette on the way to Parc de la Villette. It eased his guilty conscience to know that Nino was still going to the concert, even after Adrien stood him up. It made him feel happier still to see that he had company. Marinette deserved a night out; she’d been working too hard all spring holiday. Adrien looked at the photo again. Marinette was wearing her hair down and she had a rock chick vibe going on. She was stunningly beautiful. More than that; she looked happy. It warmed his heart to see a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

All day, he'd swayed between being overjoyed at their kiss and concern that he'd taken advantage of her in her vulnerability. The thought of her lips on his made him want to shout proclamations of love from the rooftops and it worried him that she didn't feel the same.

Gorilla opened the door for him and Adrien walked around the car to take Elouise’s hand to lead her to the door of Miam. He’d hated this restaurant when he dined here before; the food was insubstantial and pretentious and the staff were stiff and pompous. So concerned with being on trend, there was no atmosphere. The chef was a friend of Gabriel’s though (inasmuch as the man had friends) and he’d pulled some favours to get this booking. The plan was to alert the press to the location after they had been seated to prevent intruding in other diners’ meals while the restaurant, Gabriel and Elouise all got their positive publicity.

Although the food wasn’t to Adrien’s taste, the company was fine. Not great, but bearable. Sure, he had to listen to Elouise complaining about how Jagged Stone’s Instagram reach was better than hers and something about Facebook algorithms that went completely over his head. By the time dessert had arrived, she was lecturing him on how to better utilise his own Snapchat for the good of his career.

“I just use it to chat with my friends,” he tried to explain, smiling at the thought of Nino and Marinette’s selfie from earlier.

“No, trust me, Adrien. You need to increase your score and send more snaps. You could have a massive following if you invested a little time and effort. Give me your phone.”

He passed it over the table and watched her scroll through his apps. How could he explain to her that he didn’t want a massive following? He wanted to be normal, to go out without someone recognising him. Instead of being more famous, he longed to be inconspicuous.

“You haven’t posted on Instagram in over a week! And your Twitter account is basically dormant. What do you do with your time?” She chided.

He took his phone back from her, “Oh, I don’t know, model for my father, go to school, study for Le Bac, Chinese lessons, fencing training, martial arts and occasionally, very occasionally, hang out with my friends.”

Elouise said something that he didn’t hear. Nino had sent another message - _Dude, Jagged made a surprise appearance and he dedicated a song to Marinette :O She’s so excited rn._ Sorry _you couldn’t make it. You up for greeting Alya at the station on Saturday am?_ A video followed but Adrien decided to watch it later.

He grinned. Nino was a great friend and he was delighted for Marinette to have her hard work for Jagged recognised like that. This was why Adrien had enormous respect for Jagged Stone, he was successful and gifted but he still took the time to mentor and nurture other people’s talents.

Soon, dinner was over and they were ready to run the gauntlet of photographers waiting outside. Elouise seemed to live for moments like these, whereas Adrien dealt with them because he had to. Plastering on his winningest smile, he took her hand and led them out the restaurant.

After dropping Elouise at her home, Gorilla drove him back to the mansion. Alone in the car, Adrien opened the video file Nino sent. He had captured not just Jagged on stage, but the profile of Marinette’s face as she realised he was talking about her. She was radiant.

He had to see her.

Within minutes of reaching his bedroom, he had transformed and was vaulting across rooftops towards the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie. He found Marinette on her terrace wearing a goofy look on her face.

“Chat!” She greeted him with a smile.

“Princess,” he bowed his head. “I’m glad you’re happy to see me.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I was worried I might have taken advantage of your fragile state this morning when I kissed you.”

She laughed and shook her head. “I’m a big girl, Kitty, I knew what I was doing. I wanted to kiss you.”

Relief flooded him. “You look much better than you did this morning, by the way.”

“Thanks. Your vegetable juice and potato chip cure worked a treat. Then a friend came by and dragged me out to a concert which helped, too. How was your night?”

“It was… Well, it’s better now.” He sighed happily and sat on the lounger.

“Did you eat? I could fetch us some sandwiches or something?” She offered.

“I did eat,” his stomach growled. “But I could eat a sandwich if you’re offering, thanks.”

She giggled and disappeared into her room.

Chat Noir lay back on the lounger and considered his evening so far. Thousands of guys would happily trade places with him and date Elouise Élégant, but this was where he wanted to be—on this rooftop with Marinette. He should feel guilty about being there. Publicity stunt or not, he was dating Elouise.

No. Gabriel Fashion was dating Elouise. _He_ wasn’t.

Marinette returned with a plate of sandwiches, cookies and chopped fruit. She passed it through the hatch to him before retreating back inside to grab a blanket. She sat next to him on the lounger and draped the blanket over their knees.

“I heard about Jagged Stone,” he said and offered her a sandwich, taking one for himself. Seeing her confusion, he added. “I saw a video from the concert.”

“Oh,” she beamed. “It was pretty surreal but amazing. I wasn’t even meant to be going to the concert but, my friend had a spare ticket at the last minute and he insisted that I needed a night off studying and to have a little fun.”

A pang of guilt struck him. He hadn’t explained the situation to Nino yet, it felt like something better done face to face. The news was out, though, and he was sure to have heard. Adrien was a crappy friend sometimes.

“You seem down, Kitty.” Marinette’s voice broke into his thoughts.

He shook his head. “Sorry, I was miles away.”

“Was anyone there with you?”

“I have a friend who sounds very much the one you went out with tonight. I haven’t spoken to him in a while, and life sort of got crazy. I should spend some time with him before school starts again.” He sighed.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t have to, but I get the impression that we’re in the same year as each other. You’re in the last year of Le Bac, yes?”

He nodded.

“Well, if your friend is in your class, he probably understands the pressure you’re under. It’s hard enough to keep on top of schoolwork without being a superhero to boot. Uh, I imagine.”

He turned to her. “Thank you.”

The continued to eat in silence until Marinette asked. “Do you think it’s possible to have your mind changed about someone overnight? Like, someone you thought you knew surprised you and it makes you feel differently?”

“Are you talking about Adrien?” He had to ask, even though it scared him to think of the answer.

“No,” she looked intensely at him. “I’m talking about you, Chat.”

“Oh.”

Did she like him like he liked her?! Did that even make sense? How was it possible to feel so strongly about someone? It was just like she’d said, one moment could change the way you feel about someone. He had been falling for Marinette for a while now, but seeing her so vulnerable last night had flipped a switch in his heart. How could he have been so blind to how she felt?

“I love you, Marinette,” the words fell out of his mouth before he could consider the consequences.

Her shocked expression probably mirrored his own. “Chat, I… I wasn’t trying to get you to say that. I... “

“I’m sorry, it just came out. I mean, I do… love you, but I didn’t mean to just blurt it like that.” He groaned. This wasn’t going well.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Marinette looked as shocked at making her confession as he felt making his. “About that kiss.”

“Same here.”

“I want to do it again,” she said.

He expected her to look embarrassed to be admitting it, to blush or be unable to look him in the eye. She wasn’t. Instead, she looked straight at him. If her vulnerability had shown him his true feelings for her, her boldness confirmed it. He wanted to kiss her, too.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?” He asked, leaning towards her.

“Ever the charmer,” She leaned in to meet him.

His whole body tingled with anticipation of the kiss. When their lips touched he felt himself be enveloped by his senses. Soft lips parted and her tongue ran tentatively across his bottom lip. When he opened his mouth to hers, she tasted like strawberries and chocolate chip cookies. He ran his hands through her hair he heard her hum in approval of his touch. As they continued to kiss, he felt her eyelashes flutter on his cheeks and she tilted her head and moved back. He followed her. Soon, they were lying next to each other on the lounger, limbs entwined.

For the briefest minute, he thought about Elouise. She and Adrien were technically a couple, should he feel bad about what he was currently doing?

Then, Marinette tugged oh so gently on his lip with her teeth and the blood flowed away from his brain. He ran his claws carefully along her collarbone and slid his hand down her t-shirt. Marinette momentarily lifted her hands above her head as he pulled the shirt off. He felt her hands searching his back and sides.

“Mari,” He said, breathily. “The suit doesn’t come with a zip.”

“Obviously, I knew that.” She answered, looking embarrassed. “It’s magic.”

“If I drop my transformation, do you promise not to look?” This might be the most unwise thing he’d ever done, but he didn’t care. There was only one thing he wanted right then.

“Yes, but, do you trust me?”

“With my life.” He answered.

She bit her lip nervously and closed her eyes. The sun had disappeared long ago, but in Paris, even at night, it was never truly dark.

“We’ll only do this if you’re sure.”

Marinette kept her eyes closed as her hand found his cheek. Her thumb brushed the skin below his mask and she smiled softly. “I’m sure. I love you, too, Chat.”

He kissed her softly before he pulled the blanket around them and whispered, “Claws in.”


	5. Chapter 5

THE PERFECT GENTLEMAN  
 _If the waiting paparazzi were expecting to snap both Elouise Élégant and Adrien Agreste outside Élégant’s €7,000,000 home this morning, they were disappointed. “Please! We’ve been on two dates so far, we’re not there… yet. Adrien is the perfect gentleman,” Elouise told the assembled press. Adrien Agreste has been rather more tight-lipped about this relationship, thus far not releasing a statement. We look forward to hearing his side of things soon._

  
Marinette had fallen asleep on the lounger last night, in the arms of Chat Noir. This morning, he was still there, still de-transformed. The arm around her was lacking a black glove and claws and when she snuggled back she could feel a bare chest where a leather supersuit should be. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a dark pair of trousers and a white shirt, crumpled on the ground. Nearby, she knew her own clothes lay discarded.

All it would take was a turn of her head and she’d know the identity of her partner.

She wasn’t even slightly tempted, she was too comfortable where she was. His chest was smooth and warm with well-defined muscles and the skin was soft. She snuggled into his body and his arms tightened around her. A sleepy hum of contentment sounded from Chat and she echoed it with her own sigh. Marinette linked her fingers through his and examined his hand. She couldn’t look at his face but, surely a hand wouldn’t give too much away. His ring looked different when he wasn’t transformed, just like her earrings. It was white gold instead of black and still familiar to her, despite being in a form she was unused to.

“Morning Princess. Is my hand interesting to you?”

His voice was hoarse and deep from sleep. He didn’t sound like Chat and she guessed he didn’t sound much like his alter ego right now either.

“Everything about you is.”

“Well,” he enveloped her in strong arms. “I’m glad you think so.”

“How do you feel?” She asked tentatively.

She’d expected to feel different this morning but in reality, it felt like nothing much had changed. If anything, she felt closer to Chat, like a new bond was forged between them. She hoped he felt the same way.

“Safe, happy, and oddly comfortable considering I’m naked under here?”

She giggled. “Me, too. Should we get dressed and talk face to face, though?”

He buried his head in her hair and inhaled. “I don’t really want this moment to end, but I guess we should.”

She hastily gathered up her things and went into her bedroom to give Chat some privacy to transform while she threw some clean clothes on. A flash of something black flew past her as she opened the hatch, Chat Noir’s kwami, she assumed.

Within minutes they were both back on the terrace. Marinette brought mugs of coffee and croissants up with her and they sat with their backs to the wall, eating breakfast.

“Marinette? Last night was amazing and I want you to know that I’ve… never… done that with anyone else before.”

“Same, you were my first. And, I’m glad it was you.” She smiled shyly. “But… You’re Chat Noir. I love the you I know, but know nothing about you when you’re not dressed in black leather. I’m not saying I want to know your identity, because I understand how dangerous that could be for both of us. It’s just… there’s a whole part of you that you have to hide from me and…”

“And, that’s why it wouldn’t be fair of me to commit to a relationship.” He said. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I understand it more than I can tell you, and I’m okay with it.”

He looked relieved. “Besides, how would we even date? It’s not like we could go somewhere and not be recognised. That leaves dating in secret, and, well…”

“You don’t want to keep any more secrets.” Marinette didn’t want that either.

“Exactly. I’m not saying I don’t want this…” he gestured towards the sun lounger and the rumpled blanket, “to happen again. Because, I do, very much.”

“But you can’t give all of yourself to ‘us’.” She said.

“That makes me sound terrible, doesn’t it?”

“No, Chat, I get it. You have responsibilities beyond those a normal teenager has to contend with. I don’t want to make things more complicated for either of us.”

He sighed. It was a mixture of relief and frustration—like he hated that things had to be this way, but he was glad she understood.

“I’m going to stop by when I can, though. If that’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay.”

He kissed her goodbye and pulled her into a tight hug. “I meant what I said last night, I love you.”

Marinette watched him leave until she couldn’t make him out clearly any more. Her stomach fluttered at the memory of last night and the prospect of seeing him again. As she turned to go inside, something green caught her eye. It was wrapped around one leg of the sun lounger, flapping in the breeze. She untangled it. It was a silk tie in a shade of green that matched Chat’s eyes. Turning it over, she saw the label, Gabriel. Chat must be from a wealthy family to be wearing a designer tie like this.

In her bedroom, she slipped the tie into her desk drawer to keep it safe until she could give it back. As she did so, Tikki flew into view.  
  
“I don’t want a lecture,” She warned her kwami.

“I wasn’t going to give one,” Tikki looked indignant. “I do want to make sure you’ve thought this through. You’re Ladybug. If he ever finds that out, what’s it going to do to your trust?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed.

“And what if Hawk Moth finds out about you and Chat Noir and targets you to get to him? You could expose yourself as Ladybug or cause Chat to lose his Miraculous.”

She didn’t have an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos! I'm so chuffed you're enjoying this little story :)

ÉLÉGANT’S STAR RISES  
Elouise Élégant’s management have just announced the release date of her new album, Second Chances… It’s next week!! The hotly anticipated follow-up to her smash debut, First Blush, is the star’s opportunity to prove she’s not a one-hit wonder. The timing couldn’t be better, though, Élégant’s profile has received a massive boost due to her association with Paris’s darling, model Adrien Agreste and the family’s fashion dynasty. Rumour has it Gabriel Agreste is personally styling her next music video… That sounds like Elouise has her future father-in-law’s approval!

  
Adrien was surprised that Gabriel actually allowed him the time off study and piano practise to go with Nino to greet Alya at the Gare du Nord. Not only that, but he’d agreed to it despite it being Gorilla’s day off. The man was either sick or feeling guilty about the Eliouse arrangement… Probably sick. He didn’t think his day could get better until he saw Marinette walking alongside his friend.

The events of Thursday night replayed in his mind and he couldn’t stop the goofy grin that spread across his face. Without thinking, he hugged her tight in greeting.

When he released her, she looked flustered. When he saw the similarly surprised look on Nino’s face, he realised his mistake and felt his cheeks flush. Adrien hurriedly tried to gloss over the moment.

“Hi, um, you looking forward to seeing Alya again?” He asked her.

Her face lit up, “So much. I missed her more than I thought I would.”

“Show him what you made,” Nino nudged her.

She unravelled the bundle of cloth she was carrying under her arm to reveal an intricately sewn banner with the words, BON RETOUR ALYA, appliquéd in the centre. It looked like it had taken days to create.

“Wow, Mari, that’s amazing! How long did it take to make?”

“I made it yesterday,” she smiled. “After, uh, ahem, yeah, yesterday.”

After Chat Noir left my place… Is that what you almost said?

“She’ll love it, right, Nino?”

“She sure will,” Nino winked at Marinette. “Anyway, dude, what’s new with you?”

Where to begin? There was his father’s latest business deal that involved pimping him out to a pop star or the fact that he lost his virginity less than 36 hours ago to one of the very friends he was talking to, but he couldn’t exactly disclose those details.

Instead, he opted for, “I saw the new Jagged Stone movie the other night.”

Marinette’s mouth twitched at the omission of who he saw it with. Nino just laughed.

“I know, dude. I read the headlines.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, man. My dad kind of sprung the date on me and I didn’t have much of a choice.” Adrien was keen to explain himself.

“When do you ever have a choice?” Nino said. “Do you like her?”

Adrien looked sideways at Marinette. The smile on her face was fixed and fake and her eyes were glazed. He wanted to answer Nino’s questions, and it would be suspicious if he refused, but he didn’t want to upset Marinette.

“Sure, she’s fine.”

“Dude, she’s Elouise freakin’ Élégant! She’s the most popular girl in the country right now.” Nino exclaimed. “What do you think, Mar?”

“I’d get her out the bodycon and mini dresses and put her in something less try-hard. High-rise palazzo pants and a crop top, maybe, or a cute retro playsuit.”

“Wasn’t looking for fashion advice, but, cool.” Nino laughed and, Adrien was glad to see, so did Marinette.

“Sorry, it’s just, your dad’s styling her next video, right?” She addressed Adrien. He nodded, surprised that she knew that. Then again, she was a fan of Gabriel’s work. “His approach is much more classical and elegant than hers. If I were him, I’d use that to put her in something that suits her brand better. She’d rock a graphic tee and jeans or an off the shoulder sweater and leggings.”

Adrien’s mouth had dropped open at some point during this fashion critique and he didn’t notice until Marinette fell silent. He stared. She was passionate about fashion, he knew, but he hadn’t considered that she lived and breathed it in the way his father did. Gabriel used design as a place to pour his emotions into, and as a way to distance himself from other people. Adrien supposed Marinette was using this fashion advice to deflect her true upset at the situation.

“You should talk to my dad,” Adrien suggested.

“I think your dad hates me.”

“Dude, Gabriel hates everyone, you’re not alone,” Nino chuckled.

Alya’s train was delayed so Marinette volunteered to buy coffees while they waited, refusing money from both Adrien and Nino. While she was waiting in line at Starbucks, Nino turned seriously to him.

“Okay, it’s just you and me now. You don’t like this girl, do you?”

“No,” Adrien admitted. “My dad and her manager set the whole thing up. She’s perfectly lovely, but she’s obsessed with her public profile and doesn’t have much else to say.”

“I figured as much when you started dating someone you’ve literally NEVER mentioned before. I actually thought you had a thing for my girl Marinette.”

Nino knew him so well, there was no use in trying to pretend even if he could never tell him the whole truth.

“I do. I can’t do anything about it now, though.” He sighed. “Once again, my dad gets his own way and I have to do what I’m told.”

“I’m sorry, dude. It’s rough.” Nino patted his shoulder. “You should know, Marinette took the news about you and Elouise pretty hard. Alya said she was angry-ranting and drunk. It’s lucky she managed to find her way home in the state she was in.”

Adrien nodded. It was interesting that Marinette hadn’t mentioned that Chat Noir took her home. He’d have to be careful not to say anything about that.

“I never wanted to hurt anyone. This is an impossible situation.” he sighed in frustration. “Can you keep this to yourself, please? If the press knows the relationship is fake, it’s all been for nothing.”

Nino agreed, and if he had more to say about it, it would have to wait because Marinette was hurrying towards them with a cardboard tray of coffee cups.

“Alya’s train passed Stade de France when I was ordering, we need to get to her platform!” She passed the tray of drinks to Nino. “Someone less clumsy should carry these.”

They reached the platform as the doors to the Eurostar hissed open. Midmorning on a Saturday, most of the passengers were tourists and families on their way to Disneyland. Adrien spotted Alya pulling a large suitcase behind her and elbowed Nino. As one, the three friends jumped and waved their banner until Alya noticed them. She grinned and waved back.

Adrien stood back and allowed Nino and Marinette to get the first hugs before Alya pulled him into a bear hug.

“You and I need to have a chat, Buttercup,” she whispered menacingly.

He gulped.

It was a warm day so they decided to walk to Gare de l’Est to get the Metro and they wandered slowly, drinking their coffees and enjoying the moment together. The spring holiday had only been two weeks long, but to Adrien, it felt like an age since he’d seen his friends. Inevitably, the conversation turned to their upcoming exams.

“We should have a study group,” Alya suggested. “We can share the load a little.”

“Besides, studying is more fun with friends,” Marinette added and Adrien felt a twinge of guilt at the time she’d spent alone in the school library over the break. Of all the places his father would permit him to go, the library was high on the list.

“Definitely,” Nino agreed, “Did you read There’s Something About Mary? I totally thought M. Conscience was talking about the Ben Stiller movie and didn’t bother to look it up until last week. Man, was I disappointed.”

“I finished it last night,” Marinette said.

The pair fell behind while they discussed phenomenal consciousness and physicalism and Adrien became acutely aware that Alya was next to him, staring him down.

“I know what you’re going to say, Al. Nino already spoke to me.”

“You have no idea what I’ve got to say, Sunshine. For starters, I can guarantee that Nino didn’t tell you how hurt he was to learn about your new girlfriend via Twitter.”

Nope. He didn’t.

“Or,” Alya continued. “That he is endlessly understanding when you have to cancel on him to work for your father so that makes it extra crappy when you stand him up for a new girlfriend. It’s lucky Marinette was free to go to the concert with him.”

“I’m sorry, Alya. And I have apologised to Nino, too.”

She humphed. “Should I congratulate you on your new relationship?”

For a split second, he thought she was talking about him and Marinette before he remembered that the news about his dates with Elouise would have reached her in London. He felt queasy. It was already spiralling beyond his control.

“You don’t have to, I know your loyalties lie with Marinette.” He shrugged. Would you believe me if I told you I wish things had worked out differently?”

“Actually, I would.” Alya smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

ÉLÉGANT MAKEOVER  
_Fans of Elouise Élégant can’t help but have noticed her new, more relaxed style. It looks like dating the heir to a fashion house is having an influence on the young star. In the video for latest single, Crush On You, (featuring her boyfriend, Adrien Agreste) Élégant wore a selection of outfits including an off the shoulder sweater dress with pleather leggings and slouchy boots, a classy forest green cocktail dress, and high-rise palazzo pants with a cropped graphic t-shirt. We’re in love with all her new looks, what do you think?_

  
Marinette’s baccalauréate exams were still a month away and she was already nervous. She felt queasy every time she thought about them and was on the edge of tears all the time. She spent every evening after school on her roof terrace, reading textbooks and making extensive notes. Sometimes, Chat Noir would drop by and they would study together.

Sometimes, they didn’t study.

More often than not, recently, he would read to her and she’d fall asleep on his lap. He would carry her to bed and tuck her in before leaving her a cute note to say he’d stop by another time.

Tonight, though, she was at Alya’s with Nino and Adrien, studying together like they planned. All four of them were in the L stream –although they each had different specialisations– and had agreed to spend Saturday afternoon focusing on literature. Their parents had given them permission to sleep over so now that they had absorbed all the knowledge they were going to for the day, they put their pyjamas on and argued over what to order for dinner.

“I’m standing in solidarity with Marinette,” Nino claimed. “Thai food. The spicier the better.”

“Girl, why are you on Nino’s side? You don’t even like spicy food that much,” Alya complained. ”You love pizza, right, Adrien?”

Adrien looked uncomfortable taking sides. “I would prefer pizza, father doesn’t let me have it at home.”

Alya looked triumphant. “See?! You don’t want to deprive Adrien of pizza now, do you?”

Nino folded first. “Fine, we’ll get pizza, but I want jalapenos on mine.”

“I hate all of you right now,” Marinette huffed and folded her arms.

“Yes! Decide what you want and I’ll call them.”

Alya vetoed Adrien’s request for extra cheese, Nino insisted on getting chilli dipping sauce and Marinette heartily agreed. By the time the food arrived, they dived in hungrily. Marinette was halfway through her second slice before she looked up at noticed her three friends staring at her.

“What?” She asked looking down, assuming she’d spilt sauce on herself or something.

“First of all, why so hungry, Mar?” Alya said. “You’re eating like you’ve never seen food before.”

“And, B,” added Nino, “Even I’m getting heartburn at the amount of chilli sauce on that slice. What's going on, Mar?”

She shrugged. “I’m hungry, okay? Don’t judge. I felt sick all day so I barely ate. And, I don’t know, I’m just suddenly craving spicy food.”

“Girl, I’m with you on the cravings. I feel like I’m munching on chips non-stop when I’m revising. I’ll be glad when these exams are over and all the crazy stress eating can stop.”

She was a little relieved to hear that. She’d been wondering if there was something wrong with her and she could hardly afford time off school before exams—she’d missed enough of that due to her Ladybug duties.

“I can’t wait for things to go back to normal.” Adrien agreed.

“Whatever ‘normal’ is in our lives,” Nino laughed.

“Speaking of,” Alya interjected. “I saw your girlfriend’s music video, Buttercup. I’m guessing you can’t walk down the street without being mobbed again?”

An odd look passed between Adrien and Nino before he answered. “Yeah, it’s difficult. Luckily, I’m mostly at school or stuck inside working so I’m dealing with it.”

“It was a nice suit, by the way. The same one from your second date if my sources are correct. Very symbolic,” she winked at him.

Adrien groaned. “Don’t remind me. Father was furious at me all day because I lost the tie from that night and it was one-of-a-kind. He had Elouise’s dress made to match that exact shade of green and had to have it dyed at the last minute.”

“That reminds me,” Nino turned to Marinette. “You’ve got to buy a EuroMillions ticket or something, because you predicted exactly what Gabriel put Elouise in for that video.”

Alya grinned proudly. “That must be why she not only has an unconditional offer to Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale de la Couture Parisienne, but a full scholarship from the Gabriel Fashion Foundation.”

Marinette was crushed by an overexcited Nino.

Adrien smiled. “Well done, you absolutely deserve it.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?!” Nino squealed.

“I told Alya,” Marinette offered. “I knew everyone else would know soon enough.”

“Hey! That’s cruel.” Alya objected.

“The truth hurts,” Nino said.


	8. Chapter 8

THE KISS WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR  
_We’ve been shipping Eloudrien for two whole months now and we were finally rewarded by the couple’s first public kiss, this week. On the same morning that Jagged Stone and XY released their collaboration single, Giants, Elouise and Adrien were spotted smooching on Pont des Arts. Can these two get any cuter?!_

  
The exams were as bad as Adrien feared they would be. The only positive was that he was granted respite from Elouise for a fortnight; his father wanted nothing to interfere with his exams.

The whole class was stressed and it manifested in a myriad of ways. Kim picked fights with anyone who looked at him funny and Max spent the entire time calculating how much longer there was to go until it was all over. Rose, Mylene and Marinette burst into tears at least once each, and Alya and Chloe had several major temper tantrums between them.

Adrien was well prepared for the exams, all his friends were, but there was so much riding on them that he was terrified. He’d battled a giant baby and thrown himself off Montparnasse Tower, but this was the scariest thing he’d done in his life so far.

Of all his classmates, Marinette seemed the most highly strung. She threw up before every exam and when he dropped by as Chat Noir most evenings, he found her fast asleep on the lounger with a book in her hands. The mental and emotional exertion of examinations was leaving her physically drained.

He missed her.

He knew she had a Fine Art exam that morning, then her next one was the same as his, English, tomorrow afternoon. Maybe after he was done with Italian, he could drop by and catch her studying in her room. He was finished with his exam early so he headed to the library to wait for Gorilla to arrive. That was where he found her, fast asleep on top of her revision notes.

“Marinette? Mari, you have to wake up,” he shook her gently.

“Huh? Chat?” Marinette stirred and Adrien’s heart stood still. Had she figured him out? “Oh! Sorry, Adrien. What time is it?”

He looked at his watch, “It’s almost three.”

She groaned and lifted her head from the desk. Adrien pulled the sheet of paper off her cheek before rubbing at a spot of ink that had transferred to her skin. Marinette started to gather up her books and he helped.

“I’m so exhausted these days, like I put all my energy into an exam and I’m left drained afterwards.” She sighed.

Adrien frowned. She seemed so stressed. How could he help her right now?

“This might sound strange, but I read that laughter is a good stress reliever. Do you want to come to mine and watch a funny movie? We can get snacks and just enjoy some time off. What do you think?” He asked.

She looked tempted by the idea, but reluctant to take a break from revision.

“How about this? We watch an English-language movie, then it counts as studying?”

She laughed. “That sounds fair.”

While Marinette packed everything back into her school bag, Adrien called Nathalie to let her know he was bringing a friend home. Gabriel was out of town this week so he knew he had a slightly looser rein. She agreed, so long as they spend some time studying, and said she’d instruct the kitchen to make some healthy snacks for them.

In the car, Marinette was oddly quiet. She stared out the window, reluctant to make conversation. Adrien knew Gorilla was a physically intimidating man, but Marinette knew him well enough by now to know he was really a teddy bear.

“Is everything okay? You seem out of sorts.”

Her smile was forced and it didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m just tired.”

Adrien didn’t believe her. When they drove past a newsstand, he worked out what was really bothering Marinette. The front cover of GossipParis magazine was plastered multiple times over the stand; each one showed a photograph of him and Elouise kissing on Pont des Arts. _Crap_. All he wanted to do was tell her the truth about Elouise, but he worried that he’d somehow be leading her on if he did.

 _More than you’re leading her on by what you’re doing with her as Chat Noir?_ He thought. Why did his conscience sound so much like Plagg these days?!

Nathalie was true to her word and there was an array of crudités, chips and hummus on his table, plus a few sodas that he guessed would have to be hidden in the trash in time for his father coming home. Marinette’s face lit up at the spread.

“Wow, you didn’t have to go to so much trouble, Adrien.”

“Nothing’s too much trouble for you, Mari,” he said without thinking.

Seeing her smile so genuinely warmed his heart, but he didn’t want her to see him blush so he busied himself with the TV remote while she tucked into the snacks.

“Okay,” he finally said, “are you more of a Monty Python or a Mean Girls kind of mood?”

“I’ve never seen any Monty Python movies before,” Marinette admitted.

“What?! We definitely have to do something about that.”

They made it through Holy Grail and Life of Brian, Marinette laughing until tears flowed down her face. Adrien couldn’t help himself, he found himself watching her more often than the screen. Somewhere during Meaning of Life, he realised that she was asleep on his lap. He couldn’t remember when they got close enough to cuddle, and yet, here she was.

Adrien stroked her hair as she slept, wishing things were different. If only he was able to stand up to his father, if only he hadn’t wasted so much time on his unrequited crush on Ladybug, if only he’d had the courage to tell Marinette that he’d fallen for her, if only he could kiss her on Pont des Arts instead of Elouise.

Marinette groaned and sat up. “I fell asleep again?”

He nodded his confirmation.

“I should head home, sleep in a bed for once.” She said.

“Sure, thanks so much for coming, it was nice,” Adrien smiled. “Do you need a ride home?”

“No thanks, I could use the walk. And, thanks for this, it was exactly what I needed.”

They hugged briefly at the door before Adrien watched her walk away until she was out of view.

...si seulement…


	9. Chapter 9

A BUMP IN THE ROAD  
 _Elouise Élégant’s latest single, Crush On You has hit a snag. After holding its own against Jagged Stone and XY for four weeks, the pair_ have _finally knocked her off the top spot. Insiders say Jagged and XY’s success is a result of the series of live shows they played throughout the city. “We’re bringing back live music, man. Showing the fans that legends know how to make killer music without a studio and editing,” Stone told Metal Lourd. “Yeah, we’re giving the fans what they want; music. It’s not a fashion show,” XY added._  
 _No prizes for guessing who they were throwing shade at! The question is, how will Élégant take the news?_

  
“Pound it!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir bumped fists as the purified akuma fluttered away into the sky. Hawk Moth’s latest villain had hardly caused them to break a sweat, it was almost too easy. It had been that way all summer. No matter what the lepidopteran supervillain threw at them, they fought it off with ease.

“Is it just me, LB, or are we more in sync than ever?” Chat rested his elbow on her shoulder and leaned in. “I mean, it’s like I’m inside your brain and you’re in mine.”

She shuddered. “I can’t imagine a place I’d less like to be than inside your brain, Kitty. I imagine it’s a strange and disturbing place.”

“So you’ve given it some thought?” He asked, grinning wildly.

She didn’t answer, just rolled her eyes dramatically at him.

Undeterred, he continued. “Also, are your powers getting stronger? I swear, that last lucky charm could have brought back the dead, it was that intense.”

“Maybe Hawk Moth is losing his touch?” She suggested, but something niggled.  
The bleeping from his ring alerted him to the need to say his goodbyes and Marinette knew her earrings would be sounding out their warning very soon, too. She reached the alleyway behind the bakery in time for her transformation to drop. She handed Tikki a cookie and waited patiently until she’d finished eating.

“About that thing Chat Noir said,” She asked her kwami. “I feel more powerful. What could be causing it?”

Tikki considered carefully. “In my experience, there are only two things that can increase a Ladybug’s powers. One, a potion from the Book of Miraculous like the ones Master Fu gave us.”

“And, two?”

“Well,” Tikki hesitated. “The Ladybug earrings contain the power of creation, right?”

“Yes…”

“If the holder is experiencing a time of creation within herself, it has the effect of increasing those powers when she is transformed.”

“I don’t understand.”

Tikki sighed. “I think you should take a pregnancy test, Marinette.”

She laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion. “No, Tikki, I had my period... “

She dug her phone out her bag and scrolled through her tracker app. The last dates she’d marked off were at the start of the spring holidays. Two weeks before she and Chat Noir…

“Okay, let’s go get a test.”

Marinette went to a large pharmacie on Rue de Rivoli. It was more impersonal than the family owned one nearest her house. The owners of that one knew her parents and it was her worst nightmare that they found this out through the grapevine.

As soon as she’d paid, she stuffed the test into her jacket and marched home. Her father was in the bakery, cleaning up after closing time, which meant her mother would be upstairs, preparing dinner. Marinette needed her mum right now.

“Maman,” she said, fearing her reaction. “I think I’m in trouble.”

“Marinette? Why would you say that?” Sabine’s brow creased.

She put the pregnancy test on the counter between them before she burst into tears.

“I’m sorry mama!” She sobbed.

“Oh, Mari,” her mother’s arms enclosed her in unconditional love. “Let’s not get upset until we know the results.”

Sniffing, Marinette nodded and picked up the box. “What do I do?”

“You pee on it and we wait.”

So, Marinette did just that. Sabine held her hand tightly and they sat in silence for three minutes. When the timer beeped to indicate time was up, she turned to her mother.

“I’m terrified.”

Sabine picked up the test and turned it towards her daughter. “Welcome to motherhood.”


	10. Chapter 10

THE LUCKIEST MAN IN PARIS?  
_Is Adrien Agreste the luckiest man in Paris? We think so. In fact, he might be the luckiest man in the world right now. Not only is he dating the gorgeous Elouise Elegant, but he was the star of Men’s and Haute Couture Fashion Weeks this summer. In addition to good looks, he also has brains, Agreste has confirmed that he’ll be attending Sorbonne University Languages Department to study Chinese, Italian and Spanish in September. Meanwhile, the model was snapped enjoying the last few weeks of summer with Elouise at Andre’s ice cream stand._

  
“Adrien, you were at school with Miss Dupain-Cheng, is that right?”

Slight relief that he hadn’t been summoned to his father’s office for something he’d done was replaced with immediate concern for Marinette.

“Yes, father. Why?”

“She has just turned down my scholarship,” he turned the letter around for Adrien to see.

The handwriting was definitely hers, but there was no possible reason she would have done this. It was her dream to study fashion, she wouldn’t give that up for anything.

“I don’t understand. Designing is her life, why would she turn down the scholarship?” He asked.

“All the letter says is ‘a change in circumstances’ so I don’t know. I was rather hoping you would.”

“I’ll go speak to her,” Adrien said.

“Not today you won’t. You have neglected your piano practice these past months and I expected you to have mastered Balakirev’s Islamey by now.”

Gabriel picked up his pen and looked down at his desk, his way of ending the conversation before Adrien could argue back.

“Yes, father. I’ll speak to her tomorrow.”

“We’re going to see her now, aren’t we?” Plagg guessed as soon as they reached his bedroom.

“Of course we are,” Adrien set up his phone to play a recording of his latest piano practice.

“Or, and hear me out. We wait until tomorrow.”

“Nice try. Plagg, claws out.”

Marinette wasn’t on her terrace or in her room so he looked for her in her favourite spot in Place des Vosges, then on the steps of the Trocadero. She was there, sketchbook on her lap, drawing furiously. He dropped to the ground next to her, landing lightly.

“Princess,” he bowed.

“Chat! What are you doing here?” She frowned.

“I came to see you, can we go somewhere less crowded? I’ve missed you.”

She looked relieved and frightened. “Shall we meet on my roof? Give me a head start, I’m not as fast as you.”

“You could cat-ch a ride?” He held out his arms to her.

She laughed at the pun, but suddenly became serious again. She bit her lip and placed a hand on her stomach before looking back to him.

“I should walk. See you in twenty minutes?”

He watched her gather up her things and walk towards the banks of the Seine. She turned and waved, offering a weak smile and Chat felt foreboding in his gut. Was she going to end things with him? He wasn’t sure how he’d cope with being dumped by her. Before he jumped to conclusions, though, he should talk to her. He ran towards Palais de Trocadero and vaulted onto the roof. Keeping one eye on the river bank, he set off for Marinette’s place, landing on the roof seconds before she came out through the hatch.

Marinette looked pale and scared and Chat feared the worst. She sat on the lounger and patted the cushion next to her, inviting him to sit. He did.

“You know I love you, don't you?” She asked.

“Of course I do.”

“And I’d never deliberately do anything to put you in a tough position?” She said.

“Mari, what’s going on?” Chat was as scared as Marinette looked now.

“Well, I’ve noticed certain things happening to me, to my body. For the last couple of months, I was sick and queasy all the time, I’ve been eating weird food, my sense of smell has gone crazy and I’ve missed a few periods. With exams and everything that’s been going on in my life, I didn’t put things together.”

“Okay…” Was she trying to tell him she’d been unwell?

She removed a small square of glossy card from her pocket and placed it on the seat between them. He wasn’t sure, but it looked like she might be sick right now, maybe she really was ill. Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. What she said next took Chat’s own breath away.

“I’m pregnant, Chat. It’s yours.”

“...”

“Did you hear me?”

She flipped the card over, it was a sonogram image. She held it out to him and he took it with shaking hands and stared at it, not really seeing anything. Inside his brain, sirens were ringing out and his world was crumbling.

“I need you to know,” Marinette continued. “That I don’t expect you to be a part of this unless you really want to. We’re teenagers, you’re a superhero. I can’t add to your burden by insisting you bring our baby up with me. You can be as involved, or not as you like.”

“Our baby.” He found his voice.

“Yes,” her face finally remembered how to smile.

She looked genuinely happy, glowing. Marinette would be a brilliant mother, he knew. A mother to their baby. A baby they made, together. He couldn’t keep up with all the thoughts that were racing through his head.

“This,” he pointed to the sonogram photo, “is our baby?”

“Yes, right there.”

Marinette moved his index finger to rest on something that closely resembled a jelly bean. He gazed in wonder as she told him about its measurements and how it was hiding from the sonographer so she made Marinette drink some orange juice then jump up and down to get it to turn around. Then, she took out her phone and played a recording of the heartbeat.

Suddenly, tears fell. He couldn’t stop them. The love in Marinette’s voice for something no larger than a bell pepper was overwhelming. Even more so when he realised that he already loved it, too.

Their baby.

“Do you want to talk to it?” She asked.

“I can do that?!”

“My midwife says at four months, it’s starting to hear the outside world, I reckon he/she should hear from its daddy.” She smiled and leaned back a little to expose a slightly rounded belly.

He sat on the ground and wrapped his arms around her legs, resting his chin on her lap. Self-consciousness threatened to prevent him from speaking, but he considered his relationship with his own father. They barely spoke. If he was going to break that cycle, he should start now.

“Uh, hi, jelly bean. I’m your dad. I’m glad that your mama is keeping you safe and warm in there, you look after her, too, because sometimes I’m not around. You’re so lucky, you’re already so loved and when you finally get here, I’m going to give you the world, okay? Just, keep growing and doing your thing. I’ll be here…”

He couldn’t continue, tears choked his words. Warm hands on his cheeks raised his gaze to Marinette’s face, tears streamed down it, too. Chat climbed back on the lounger and wrapped his arms around her. They held each other tight for so long, he lost track of time.

“I’ll be there for you Mari, in whatever way I can. I’ll be there.” He promised.

He didn’t know how yet, but he wasn’t going to leave Marinette to do this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little overwhelmed at the reaction to this story so far, thank you so much!! Your comments absolutely make my day <3


	11. Chapter 11

JAGGED LITTLE PLAYBILL  
_We’ve heard a rumour about our favourite rock legend and, if true, it’s set to take the world by storm! Jagged Stone has been having meetings with renowned theatre director, Sarah Metteur, and sources say he’s making a musical. What it will entail is yet to be confirmed, but as fans of his music, we can’t wait!_

 

Place Dauphine was one of Marinette’s favourite places to be. Quiet and secluded, the city square was the perfect place to sit on a bench, draw and forget the world. Since she’d accepted her situation, cancelled her place in her fashion course and let Gabriel know she wouldn’t be needing her scholarship, she’d been spending a lot of time here, considering her future.

Her parents were being wonderfully supportive, but she could tell they were disappointed. She hated letting them down, after all they’d sacrificed for her. Whatever her future held, she knew she wanted to make them proud. With that in mind, she had written to numerous contacts to speculatively enquire after work experience and short-term internships. She had taken on a few commissions to make extra money in the meantime, but she needed a plan—babies are expensive.

Someone cast a shadow over her sketchbook. Looking up, she saw Adrien Agreste standing over her. She wasn’t surprised. After her letter to Gabriel was received, she’d expected he’d want to check on her.

“Marinette,” He smiled. “Your parents said you’d be here. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she lied.

“Father said you turned down his scholarship, what happened? Are you sure everything’s alright?”

He would find out soon enough, she supposed. She lifted her sketchbook to reveal a booklet. Lilac, pale blue and yellow stripes behind the silhouette of a pregnant woman in purple. The words, _Carnet de santé maternité_ , emblazoned on the right-hand side.

Adrien looked from the booklet to her face, then back again. He picked up the book and flicked through its pages.

Finally, he spoke. “You’re pregnant.”

She nodded, even though it was a statement, not a question. Mentally bracing herself for his judgement or pity, she faced him, unblinking. Neither came.

“You’re not going to university are you?” Tears glazed his eyes.

“No.”

“But, your dreams… Your future.”

Everything had happened so quickly that she didn’t have time to dwell on lost opportunities. Pragmatism won over self-pity, but it felt good to know others were grieving her missed potential on her behalf. She rubbed her stomach, “My future has taken a different path to the one I anticipated. My dreams are all invested in this little one now.”

Adrien hugged her, “I’m sorry.”

She laughed. “It’s hardly your fault.”

Her stomach clenched when he turned to the page where her medical details were recorded. The _paternals_ column was accompanied by a question mark and he looked up at her. “Why is the father’s medical history missing?”

“I don’t know it. His identity is… complicated.” She sighed.

“I don’t…”

Tears threatened to engulf her and she swallowed them back. There were too many secrets and she was drowning in them.

“If I tell you something, you have to promise to keep it to yourself.” She grabbed his hand.

“Anything you tell me is between us two, you have my word,” he placed his other hand over his heart.

The solemn expression on her face confirmed that she could trust him. “It’s Chat Noir. The father of my baby is Chat Noir. If Hawk Moth ever found out, he could use us against him.”

If she was honest, she expected more of a response. Surprise, shock, even disbelief. Instead, he nodded his understanding.

“And you’re worried that asking his medical history might somehow give away his identity.”

She could only gawp and bob her head. It was an incredibly prescient response, but she guessed someone like Adrien understood the need for discretion. His father was a very private man, after all.

The booklet fell open at a page headed, _Le calandrier de la grossesse_. He pointed to the date written in the table entitled, _Trois echographies_ , a day four weeks in the future.

“Is this your next scan? Do you want me to come with you? …I mean, if Chat Noir can’t.” He asked.

“Yes, uh, sure? You don’t have to, Adrien.” Seeing the earnest look on his face she said, “but if you’d be willing, I’d like the company.”

“I’ll be there. And if you need anything at all, anything, I’ll be there.” He promised.

His kindness overwhelmed her and she felt tears trickle down her face. Adrien was always so kind and caring and right now, he was exactly who she needed. No judgement, just support. He didn’t even ask who the father was, he was too concerned with her well-being.

“Actually, I need to tell Alya and Nino about it, will you do it with me?”

He reached out and took her hand. Squeezing in reassuringly, he nodded. “Shall we do it now?”

Marinette took out her phone and called her best friend, fighting to keep the tremor from her voice. “Hi Al, are you free?”

“I’m at such a loose end, I’m glad you called,” Alya replied.

“Can you meet me at Place Dauphine?”

“When?”

“Now? I’m already there.”

The concern was clear in Alya’s voice. “Yeah, sure. I’ll drop Nino home on the way.”

“No, bring Nino.”

“Uh, okay, girl. See you soon.”

Her hands were shaking as she ended the call. She looked over at Adrien, he was reading the Carnet de santé maternité intently. Marinette had been so worried about telling her friends the news, but he was taking it in his stride.

“Thanks for not judging me, Adrien. I feel like I can tell you anything.”

“I know what it’s like to have to live a half-truth,” Adrien said, sadly.

She squeezed the hand she was still holding, “Need to unburden? It’ll stay between you, me and the baby.”

He let out a delighted laugh at that. “Well, I know I can trust you, and I guess jelly bean isn’t likely to blab… You know how I’ve been dating Elouise Élégant?”

“Yes.” She tried to prevent her face from betraying her true feelings on the matter.

“Well, it’s not real. My father set the whole thing up for publicity. I don’t love her, I’m only going out with her to improve Gabriel’s ratings.”

Indignation rose inside her. She knew how demanding his father could be, but she never imagined his control would extend to dictating who his son dated. Poor Adrien! She would never say it aloud (Alya would accuse her of sour grapes if she did) but she’d never understood what Adrien saw in Elouise. Now she knew, he didn’t see anything.

“Oh, Adrien, I’m sorry. That’s a horrible situation to be in. Can’t you speak to Gabriel about it?” She offered.

“I’ve tried. Unfortunately, his woman’s prêt-à-porter range has seen record sales since Elouise has been spotted wearing it, and the men’s range has had a boost, too, because of all the photos of us together. Father is all about the bottom line, my feelings don’t matter.”

All the things she wanted to say to him, all the ways she wanted to reassure him would have to wait. Alya and Nino arrived in the square and called out their greeting.

“Girl, you sounded so serious on the phone, what’s up?” Alya looked between Marinette and Adrien before her eye settled on their connected hand.

“You two should sit down,” She said, bracing herself. “I’m pregnant.”

Nino sat on the bench with a thump. Alya, who was mid-sitting-down, jumped right back up.

“WHAT?!” Her voice was at least an octave higher than usual.

“Okay, sit down Alya and let her talk,” Adrien said.

“You? YOU!” Alya refused to sit.

Marinette stood up. “Alya! Can you listen to me? Please?”

Nino put his hands on Alya’s shoulders and forced her to sit next to him. Her hands were balled into fists so Nino restrained her by the wrists.

“Did you say, pregnant, Mar? What the crap?” Nino asked.

“Yes, I’m pregnant. I’m due on January 12th and my baby weighs roughly 195 grams right now. Also, it can hear what you’re saying so be nice.” She pulled the now tattered sonogram image from her pocket and handed it to her friends.

Alya’s expression softened when she saw the photo. She stroked it lovingly. Nino and Adrien leaned in to look too.

“It looks like a jelly bean,” Nino surmised.

“That’s what I thought!” Adrien exclaimed and Nino high-fived him.

Marinette smiled. “It’s what Ch- the father calls it, too. I guess we’ve settled on a nickname.”

“And, just who is the father?” Alya stared at Adrien.

“I’d rather not say. He’s… It’s complicated.” She admitted.

“Okay,” Alya was unconvinced and Marinette noticed that her gaze kept landing on Adrien. “What does it mean for uni? How will you deal with time off?”

“Al, I’m not going to university. After the pregnancy, I’ll have a baby to take care of.”

“Dude,” Nino grimaced. “That’s rough. I’m sorry.”

“We’re here for you, Mari,” Alya said. “I know I’m mad right now, but I love you and I’m going to help you with anything I can. I am going to be the favourite auntie, after all.”

With her friends around her, for the first time since that test turned pink, Marinette felt like she could actually do this.


	12. Chapter 12

HE’S THE DADDY?  
 _Look carefully at this photo, taken this morning. Now, tell us what looks out of place. If you said, Adrien Agreste, holding hands with a girl that’s not Elouise, you’re half-right. Look again. Yes, that’s a pregnancy record card in his hands. So, who is she? Is she pregnant? What is Adrien doing with her? How does Elouise feel about this? We don’t want to believe that good-guy Agreste has been stepping out on Elouise, or that he’s knocked up the other woman, but the evidence suggests he’s not as wholesome as we first thought._

 

“How could you be so careless?!” Elouise shouted, slamming the evening edition on the coffee table. “You are a high-profile personality, there will always be someone watching! Who is this girl?”

Adrien felt something snap. “That’s Marinette, one of my closest friends. Someone you’d know if you took any interest in me beyond what I can do for your Instagram grid.”

“That’s not…”

“Not true? Not fair? Really?! Do you even know my best friend’s name?” He challenged her.

“You don’t the names of my friends either,” she countered.

“You don’t have any friends. You have an entourage and I know every single one of them, better than you.”

“You’re changing the subject, Adrien. Why were you with this girl and what’s the story about the pregnancy book?”

“Marinette.” He said.

“What?”

“This girl. Her name is Marinette, say it.” He commanded.

“Fine. Marinette. Now, tell me what’s going on.” Elouise crossed her arms and leaned back on the sofa, ready to listen.

“Marinette is pregnant. Just over four months, in fact. She was meant to be going to Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale de la Couture Parisienne on one of my father’s scholarships. When she refused the money, I knew something was wrong so I went to see her. That was when she told me about the baby.” He nearly said ‘I went to see her yesterday’ before he remembered that he’d visited Marinette as Chat Noir then. He was going to have to be more careful.

“I still don’t see how this concerns you,” Elouise said.

“She’s my friend! It concerns me because she’s part of my life and I care about what happens to her. I know you don’t understand that. You don’t care about anyone but yourself, but I want to make sure she has support through this.” Adrien could help adding, “I’m going to be there for her and the baby.”

“It sounds like you’re the father when you talk like that,” Elouise laughed. “We’ll need to work on that for the press conference.”

Adrien did a double take.

“The what?!”

“Press conference,” Elouise stated it like it was final. Adrien had no say in this. “We need to get on top of this before it spirals out of control.”

He watched her strut out of the drawing room, white knuckles clenched around the tabloid. She was going to contact her press team, he assumed.

“You need to grow a backbone, kid,” Plagg flew out his shirt and whirled around his head.

“Your support is a real comfort, Plagg.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here for you.” Plagg settled on Adrien’s shoulder. “I am interested, though, how you’re going to deal with being a father as Chat, supportive friend as Adrien and doting boyfriend as Elouise’s flunkey.”

Adrien sat on the sofa with a thump, causing Plagg to let out a yell as his perch disappeared from under him. The kwami floated down to the cushion next to his.

“I don’t know what to do. Maybe I should tell Marinette the truth about who I am?” He suggested.

Plagg shot up to face him. “No! No, no, no. I can’t let you do that. Your identity is a secret for a reason and you could put her in danger if you tell her. Marinette was right, if Hawk Moth ever found out you were the father of Marinette’s baby, both her and the baby’s lives would be in jeopardy.”

Adrien dragged his hands over his face, leaving pink marks where his fingers dug in.

“I didn’t think of that.”

“I get the feeling you haven’t been thinking through much recently.”

Elouise returned with Gabriel. Of course, she brought backup.

“Your father agrees with me. My team are sending invites to a select few journos to the front of the mansion.” Elouise looked smug.

“What’s wrong with a press release? Why do we have to stand in front of the gates like a disgraced politician and the wife that’s standing by him?”

Gabriel let out a low growl. “Because that’s exactly what you are. People think Miss Dupain-Cheng is carrying your baby.”

Then people are correct. He wished he could say.

“So?” He said instead.

“So, you need to put them right,” Elouise barked. “I have an image to maintain.”

“And so do you, Adrien,” Gabriel added. “My brand does not need this kind of scandal.”

“What about me?” He sounded entitled, but he didn’t care. Nobody was asking him what he wanted.

“You?” Elouise sneered.

“Yes, me. I’m not a brand, I’m an eighteen-year-old student. The girl I love more than anyone else is pregnant, scared and alone and I want to be someone she can lean on. I don’t want to explain her away at a press conference.”

Elouise’s face was bright red with anger, she clearly thought he was being ridiculous. Gabriel, though, looked concerned.

“Adrien, I haven’t heard you say that you’re NOT the father yet.”

“No. And you won’t.”

“Because you want to protect Marinette from speculation?” Gabriel guessed. “Unless you confirm or deny your involvement, she’ll be subjected to media scrutiny. If you say you are the father, you’re making her and the baby public property.”

Adrien hadn’t considered that.

“Fine. I’ll publically refute my part.” He sighed. “For Marinette.”

“What about me?” Elouise asked.

“You? You have an image to maintain.”

Adrien pushed past both of them and opened the front door. A small gathering of press stood at the gates and he walked towards them, feeling Elouise in his slipstream. She caught up with him and pushed her arm through his, attempting to paint an image of solidarity. The gates opened just enough for the pair to step out to greet the press.

“Thank you for coming,” Elouise wrestled her hand into Adrien’s. “We won’t keep you, we merely wish to clear up any understanding about the photo published in this evening’s Paris Aujourd’hui. The girl in the picture is a friend of Adrien’s, nothing more. I hope you can respect her privacy, as well as ours at this time.”

“What is the girl’s name?” A reporter asked.

Adrien smirked and stayed quiet. He’d said Marinette’s name a number of times, yet he made a bet with himself that she wouldn’t remember it.

“I… I don’t know.” She admitted.

“She is a very dear friend of mine from school and someone I care about very much,” Adrien stepped forward, “I know that she doesn’t want this attention, especially not at such a stressful time. Please, give her privacy.”

“Have you met this friend, Elouise? Why don’t you know her name if she’s so important to Adrien?” Another reporter questioned.

He didn’t let her answer. “Oh, Elouise hasn’t met any of my friends, she’s not interested in them. They’re not famous.”

Elouise dug her nails into his hand.

“The girl in the photo, is she pregnant?” A female reporter called out from the back of the crowd. Adrien couldn’t see her face.

“Yes.”

“How far along?”

“Four months.”

Someone did mental arithmetic and surmised, “So, she fell pregnant _before_ you and Elouise started dating?”

“That is correct,” Elouise took charge again, desperate to save face.

“Is that why you haven’t met her, Ms Élégant? Because she was Mr Agreste’s girlfriend before you?”

Elouise didn’t answer. The first reporter jumped in.

“Did you steal Adrien from his high school sweetheart?”

“No, I…” She stumbled over her words.

“How exactly did you two meet?”

“Well, we…”

“Is Adrien the baby daddy?” The female reporter again.

“Of course he’s n…”

“This press conference is over.” Gabriel stepped in and dragged the teenagers inside the gates by the elbows. His icy stare silenced the clamouring journalists.

  
“Wow, that was a car crash,” Plagg exclaimed as soon as they were alone. “And I thought _I_ was the one with the power of destruction.”


	13. Chapter 13

FASHION BABY?  
 _Although nobody from the Agreste or Élégant camps are willing to confirm or deny it, it seems likely that Adrien is the baby daddy to the “dear friend” he was photographed with yesterday. In a disastrous press conference, Agreste not only basically admitted as much, but he claimed girlfriend Elouise has no interest in his friends, raising questions about their relationship. Is all as it seems? Is Élégant a social climber? Did she steal Adrien from his mystery woman? Now that Adrien has a child on the way, will he do the right thing or stay with Elouise?_

  
“I don’t think Adrien’s going to make it today, “ Nino said from behind his menu.

“You think?” Alya laughed. “After his press disaster yesterday, I’m not sure he’ll ever be able to leave the house.”

Marinette whimpered. “I hate that I caused this. I’m ruining everything.”

“Hey! You haven’t ruined anything, Okay?” Alya slammed her menu on the table.

“I have.”

“No. It takes two people to make a baby. And, you didn’t ask for that photo to be taken, you were sharing something personal with a friend. Honestly, Elouise made so many mistakes at that press conference, I wanted to laugh at how ill-prepared she was.”

“Al, what did you do?” Nino asked, a practised wariness in his voice.

“I went to the press conference, talked to a few journos and asked a few questions of my own. It’s fine, Adrien didn’t see me.” She smiled slyly.

“Show me.”

Alya pulled up the article on her phone and handed the device to her boyfriend. Marinette read it upside down from across the table.

“Al! He’s our friend! This doesn’t make him look good,” Nino chided. “I mean, it makes Elouise look worse but, dude. Harsh.”

“And I told you he’s not the father so why are you suggesting he is?” Marinette added.

“Adrien refuses to deny it. What other explanation is there?”

“Alya! Why won’t you believe me? Besides, you know nobody ‘stole’ Adrien from me, I was never his to begin with.”

“Never whose to begin with?” Adrien’s voice sounded from behind her.

_Great. Of_ course _he heard that_. Marinette wanted a vortex to open up and suck her in, but no such luck.

“Dude, you came!” Nino jumped up to hug his friend, diverting him from his question. ”I was sure you’d be grounded for life.”

“I probably will be soon, I figured I should make the most of my last hours of freedom.”

“Oh, no. Is it really that bad?” Marinette winced. “I’m sorry about everything.”

He rested a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. “You didn’t cause this. My father and his new fame hungry BFF did. I used to be able to go about my life without constant scrutiny, but now…”

He sighed and sat heavily on the bench next to Marinette. She knew how much he hated the attention that came with his fame and wished she could sew him an invisibility cloak, or, at the very least, a mask.

“Anyway, the press are having fun, according to the latest poll, 88% of people think I’m the father and 76% think Elouise knowingly stole me away from you.” He told her. “Which means three-quarters of people think I’m a pushover.”

“Oh, no, that number’s way higher,” Alya deadpanned.

“I don’t know if this helps, but my midwife gave me a window of conception. Based on those dates, there was only one night it could possibly have happened, and it was the night of your second date with Elouise. So, you couldn’t have also been knocking me up at the same time.”

“Dude, what the hell! That was the night we went to the concert!” Nino exclaimed.

“If this kid comes out wearing a tiny baseball cap and headphones, I will kill you. Both of you,” Alya vowed.

“Alya!” Nino’s voice came out as a terrified squeak.

“She’s kidding, Nino,” Marinette laughed. “Right, Alya?”

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life.”

“Alya!” Adrien chided her.

“Oh, you’re not off the hook yet, Buttercup. If the baby comes out with green eyes and a perfect smile, you best have your running shoes ready.” Alya goaded.

It could happen, Marinette considered, assuming Chat’s eye colour was the same when he was detransformed, like hers. Now that she thought about it, there were a lot of similarities between Chat and Adrien. They even both wore Gabriel clothing, if Chat’s tie was any indication.

Didn’t Adrien lose a green silk tie after his date with Elouise? She felt sure he’d mentioned that.

_Huh._

“Okay, both of you look more concerned about that possibility than is funny,” Alya said. “If you both have something to tell us, the sooner the better.”

Marinette tried to laugh it off. “Al, please. I have a good reason for not telling you, can you respect that?”

“No. I'm honestly concerned about why you're keeping this a secret.”

Marinette dropped her voice so that nobody could overhear. “I’ll tell you if you promise not to overreact.”

Nino and Alya put their hands over their hearts.

“I’ve been seeing Chat Noir since spring break. He’s the father.” She whispered.

True to their words, Alya and Nino didn’t make a scene, but only because they’d been rendered speechless by the revelation. Alya mouthed wordlessly and Nino just stared. Under the table, Adrien squeezed her hand supportively.

“And that’s off the record, Alya,” Adrien said and Alya nodded solemnly.

“Now, can we please order? I’m starving and it’s been nearly an hour since I last ate.” Marinette pleaded, desperate to change the subject.

“For sure, I’m starving too. What are you having?” Nino asked.

“I like the look of the blue cheese burger,” Marinette pointed to the place on the menu.

“No.”

Every eye at the table was on Adrien.

“No?” Alya arched an eyebrow.

“You shouldn’t be eating blue cheese, it was in your book,” Adrien said, defensively.

“Oh, yeah,” Marinette had forgotten.

She was craving something savoury and blue cheese sounded ideal, she hadn’t eaten any for so long. How could she forget that she wasn’t allowed it?!

And, now she was crying. She hated pregnancy hormones.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “I really wanted cheese. Why am I craving something bad for the baby?! I’m going to be the worst mother ever!”

“That’s not true. You’re going to be an amazing mother.” Adrien’s strong arms wrapped around her. It almost felt as reassuring as when Chat held her and she breathed in his scent. That reminded her of Chat, too.

“How do you know,” she asked his chest, soaking his shirt with tears.

“Because, we all know you, Mar,” Nino said. “You’ve got the biggest heart of anyone in Paris.”

“It’s true,” Alya reassured her. “You’ll be the best mother ever.”

Adrien relinquished his hold on her and she instantly missed his touch. Alya leaned over the table and wiped her tears with a napkin.

Marinette sniffed. “Thank you.”

Adrien smiled softly and nudged her with his shoulder.

“How about we share a side of mac and cheese? It’ll satisfy your yen for cheese and it’s safe for the baby.” He suggested.

“You know a lot about what’s safe to eat during pregnancy, Adrien,” Alya’s tone was acerbic. “Why?”

“Because Marinette is my friend and I want to support her.”

“Oh, sure,” Alya said, chastised.

“Can we please order?!” Nino echoed Marinette’s thoughts.

“YES.” Marinette agreed. “If I don’t eat soon, there will be more tears.”

Alya looked between her best friend and boyfriend with a look of bewildered amusement and laughed.

Adrien waved over a waitress and, soon, they were eating lunch. He was right, the mature cheddar on her burger did satisfy her cravings. She thought about how supportive he’d been since she told him the news; calm and steadfast, not fazed at all. She was lucky to have the friends she did.

  
After lunch, she went home for a nap. She had much more energy these days compared to the first few months of pregnancy, but growing a human inside you was hard work and she was tired. As she was settling down with Tikki and a blanket on her chaise, she heard a noise on the roof. When she opened her hatch to investigate, she found Chat Noir leaving a basket on her terrace.

“Princess! I didn’t think you’d be around so I was just dropping off a care package,” he grinned.

“That’s so sweet,” she smiled. “Come in for a while?”

“I’m not disturbing you?”

“Never.”

He passed the basket to her before dropping into her room. She sat on the floor and rifled through the contents. Fluffy socks, a sleep mask, stretch mark cream, a gift card for a maternity wear store and a pregnancy journal were inside. Also, healthy snack bars, seaweed crackers and a wax-covered wheel of Orkney Cheddar.

“The snack bars have protein and B vitamins and the crackers are high in zinc and iron, which you need more of right now. Also, I read that dairy products are a common craving in pregnancy because of the extra calcium you need, so…” He shrugged.

Tears threatened to well up again. “Thank you, it’s perfect. I have been craving cheese. So, so much.”

“Blessed are the cheesemakers,” he quipped.

She laughed. It was a quote from Monty Python, the movies she’d watched with Adrien during the final week of le bac. She was impressed with herself for remembering, her brain felt like scrambled egg lately.

“This is amazing, Chat, truly.”

“I know I’m not going to be able to be there for things like doctor appointments and scans, but I will be here for you however I can be. I promise. And, um, if you need to know anything about me… medically. I can share that. For the baby.” He looked so serious, Marinette reached out to him.

She pulled him down to the floor next to her and embraced him, breathing in his scent, feeling safety in his arms.

“I mean so much to hear you say that. I actually have a friend who said he’ll come with me to my next scan, is that okay?” She asked.

“Of course! I’m happy you have someone. Who is he?” She felt his grip tighten, was he jealous?

“He’s an old friend from collège and lycée,” Marinette felt a knot of guilt in her stomach. “It’s Adrien.”

“Adrien, the guy you have a crush on?” He said.

“No. Adrien, the guy I had a crush on until a certain black cat turned my head.”

Chat smiled sadly.

“You have nothing to worry about, Chat. Adrien just… He took the news about my pregnancy really well, no panic, no judgement, you know? And, he offered to come with me, I didn’t ask him,” she explained.

“But, you want him there?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “I understand why you can’t be, but I’m glad to have company. Adrien is a reassuring presence, I think he’ll keep me calm.”

Chat sighed, “I’m glad you have him, then.”

“I’m glad I have both of you.”

Chat stroked her stomach. “I’m glad I have both of you.”

When his hand made contact with her, she felt a strange twitch. Then another. She looked at Chat who was wide-eyed, he felt it too.

“That was jelly bean’s first kick.” She said, unable to keep a delighted grin from spreading.

Chat looked at her with wonderment on his face. Saw her own excitement reflected back in his expression and her heart was filled with love. Love for him and love for their child. More love than she ever thought possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter that nobody asked for, Plagg's side of the story!

ELOUISE ÉLÉGANT TELLS ALL  
_Recent revelations about Elouise Élégant’s relationship with Adrien Agreste, along with the question mark still hanging over Agreste’s pregnant “friend”, have left some of us wondering what this romance is really all about. In an exclusive interview with La Vie Paris, Élégant discussed the details. In it, she painted a picture of a sweet, loving couple who struggle to find privacy from the press. “I understand that media interest in us is inevitable, but I sometimes wish we could go on a date without photographers turning up. In private, Adrien is attentive and sweet. He showers me with affection and gifts, but he finds it hard to be himself with me when the paparazzi are around.”_  
_Who knew model Adrien was so camera-shy? At least it sounds like Paris’s favourite couple is still as strong as ever. Phew!_

  
Adrien touched down in his bedroom after yet another frustration-induced run across Paris and immediately dropped his transformation. For once, the kid was prepared and he’d left a wheel of Camembert on the coffee table so the kwami dove in. In a satisfyingly short time, he had devoured the whole thing. A discordant sound alerted him to Adrien’s mood. He was sitting at his piano, head resting on the keys.

Day after day, Adrien transformed, escaped from his room and ran like he was being chased. After he’d exhausted himself, he dropped by Marinette’s room in the hope of seeing her and feeling their baby move. Today, he’d missed her and now he was acting all angsty. Again.

Plagg sighed. He felt for the kid, even before the additional hurdle of a girlfriend and a baby on the way, he had a lot on his plate—his father made sure of that. This was an impossible situation, but there was still some things that had to be said.

“You have to tell her the truth, Adrien. You’re in too deep now, the lies are out of control.”

“No! You’re the one who said I couldn’t tell her for her own safety. Anyway, she doesn’t love me as me, only Chat.”

Plagg frowned. In spite of all the reasons Adrien had to be self-indulgent, he seldom was. He must really love Marinette to be acting so petulantly.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say that she’s probably able to look after herself. More than you know, actually.”

“No, Plagg. She’s pregnant with my baby, I’m not putting her in harm’s way! I love her and if I have to be nothing more than a supportive friend to her as myself, at least I know she loves me back as Chat.”

Why did Adrien have to overcomplicate these things?! When his creepy father announced this ridiculous relationship with the spoiled pop star, Plagg was sure Adrien would refuse. Sure, he argued for a short time, but as always, he gave in to his father’s demands far too easily. Plagg could see how desperate he was for his father’s approval, the boy would agree to anything if he thought it would bring father and son closer together. Nothing ever did.

“Kid, listen. You’re going to be a dad. You need to get over yourself and start thinking about the baby first. Do you really want that child to grow up, never actually knowing who his father is because he hides behind a mask? I would have thought that you of all people would know how lonely that is.”

It was a low blow. It seemed to register, though.

Sensing movement behind Adrien’s door, Plagg hid.

“Adrien,” the starchy assistant woman called out. “Your father wishes to speak to you now.”

“Coming, Nathalie,” Adrien yielded like he always did.

Plagg swooped into the kid’s shirt, he didn’t want to miss this.

They arrived in Gabriel’s office and were seated opposite him at his desk. Plagg hated how formal this man was towards his son. He was hiding something from Adrien, something huge and he wished he could put his finger on what. Plagg felt Adrien’s back stiffen and muscles tense, they were discussing something serious. When Gabriel was involved, was there any other way?

“I wish to discuss the situation with Miss Dupain-Cheng, Adrien. It’s honourable that you want to take responsibility for her, but it’s not necessary.”

“Yes, father,” for a moment, Plagg though Adrien was giving in again. “It is necessary. She is my friend and she needs my support. You and Elouise are going to have to deal with it because I’m not budging on this.

Plagg wanted to cheer and applaud. Finally!

“You’re acting like you are the father,” Gabriel observed.

“And?”

“And, you’re not. Are you?” Agreste Sr was on the back foot and Plagg loved it.

“I am,” Adrien shrugged.

“I sense that you’re telling the truth. However, Miss Dupain-Cheng is refusing to say it's you, and I’d have thought the cachet of having an Agreste baby would be something she’d play on. Besides, you’re too young and unprepared for fatherhood, there’s still time to deny it.”

Adrien stood up. “For starters, never speak that way about Marinette again. She’s honest and big-hearted and she would never use my fame for her own gain. How DARE you suggest that. Secondly, I’m more prepared for fatherhood than you know. You seem to think being a parent means making restrictive rules, missing important occasions and throwing money at problems, but I know better. I’m going to be a loving, present dad. I’ll be the father I always wanted.”

“Emilie! Enough!” Gabriel shouted.

Twin gasps sucked the air out of the room. Father and son were taken aback by the mention of Mrs Agreste. The atmosphere was heavy.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Adrien, you sounded so much like your mother there, I don’t know what came over me.” Gabriel sounded rattled for the first time in Plagg’s memory.

Adrien sat down again. “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have been so dramatic.”

“No, you were defending the mother of your child. I understand the passion that drives that emotion. I will do anything in my power for your mother.”

_Huh. I thought Mrs Agreste was presumed dead, but Gabriel very definitely used the present tense there…_

“I love her, father. That’s why this relationship with Elouise is never going to work out.”

“I beg to differ. You will continue the relationship as agreed.” Gabriel’s tone had returned to its familiar iciness.

“But…”

“And, I expect Miss Dupain-Cheng to allow a paternity test to be performed once the baby is born. If the test proves you are indeed the father, I will consider the future of our arrangement with Miss Élégant.”

“Father, no.”

“We’re done here. Please see yourself out.”

 _Damn, so close_ , Plagg thought.


	15. Chapter 15

JAGGED REVEALS PLANS FOR MUSICAL  
_The rumours are true! Jagged Stone has written a musical! Between a Stone and a Rock Place is the story of a young man in a small English town who has a dream to be a rock star. If it sounds familiar, that’s because it’s semi-autobiographical; it’s inspired by Jagged’s own story. Expect new tunes mixed with old favourites, all performed against a 1980s backdrop. We’ll be queuing up for tickets, will you?_

  
Tikki’s new favourite thing to do was to lie on Marinette’s belly and talk to the baby. When it kicked, she pushed her little hand against the spot and the baby would push back. It was exciting. A few past Ladybugs had carried children, but the last one was almost a century ago and Tikki had started to forget the raw emotion involved.

She was proud of the way Marinette was dealing with everything, she showed real maturity for one still so young. The way she handled the news, telling her family and friends, working on commissions and finding work, she could tell that Marinette was going to be a great parent. Marinette was her best Ladybug yet and Tikki hoped they’d be partnered for years to come.

Then, there was Chat Noir. Tikki knew he was a good man and he genuinely cared about Marinette, but, what a mess he’d made. It had never happened like this before. Ladybugs and Chat Noirs had fallen in love, or they met in civilian form and developed feelings for each other. By the time they were ready to reveal their identities, it was natural and mutual.

This time around, she couldn’t see it going so smoothly.

Of course, she and Plagg had argued about whether their holders should reveal their identities, neither one agreeing on the best move. Tikki felt it was best for them to remain in the dark; too much potential for hurt lay in the truth. Plagg was adamant that Adrien would become even more protective of Ladybug if he knew she was Marinette and worried that it would be to Chat’s detriment. As time passed, they both wondered aloud if they might need to rip off the band-aid, work through the betrayal and come out stronger in the end. Tikki wished she knew the right answer.

In the meantime, she would be emotional support for Marinette. When transformed, she put her focus into protecting the baby. She’d be there, in whatever way she was required.

“Marinette?” Tom Dupain’s voice called out. “You have a visitor.”

Marinette jumped up from her chaise while Tikki zipped up to her hammock, above the bed. The hatch opened and Jagged Stone’s head emerged.

“Uh, Jagged? What are you doing here?” Marinette was as surprised as Tikki.

“Hey, Marinette,” Jagged surveyed the room. “I see you’ve taken down those posters. I’m glad mine’s still up.”

Marinette just nodded, still not sure what this visit could be about.

“I guess you’ve heard about my rocking new show by now?” Jagged asked.

“I have, congratulations, Jagged. It’s very exciting.”

“Yeah, it is. I want you in on it. I want you designing the costumes for the show.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped.

“I’m honoured but… I’m pregnant, in a few months, I won’t be able to work.”

Jagged laughed. “Sure you will. Babies aren’t the end of your career; my sisters got, like four of the blighters and she’s a doctor. You’re welcome to bring it to work with you, or I'll pay for a nanny. I’m serious about this, Marinette. I want you to be a part of this, and I’ll do everything I can to accommodate you and your baby.”

Tikki wanted to squeal with happiness. For all his fame, Jagged was one of the kindest, most generous people in Marinette life. A mentor and friend. He was offering her an extraordinary opportunity.

“Really? You’d do that?”

“Absolutely, man. I even read up on it and I’ve got Fang his own suite so he’s not near you when you work. It’s a salmonella risk, you know? I’ll do anything. What do you say?”

“I’d have to talk to my parents,” Marinette started.

“Great, let's do that now.”

Jagged disappeared down through the Hatch while Marinette stood gawping. She eventually remembered herself and dashed to the stairs. Tikki flew to the entrance of her room and watched Marinette carefully descend. Pregnancy had made Marinette hyper-aware of her clumsiness and extra careful as a result.

Jagged addressed Marinette’s parents. “Mr Dupain, Mrs Cheng, I want Mariette to come and work for me. She’s mega talented and I want the best, most rocking designer in Paris to make my show out of this world. What do you think?”

“That’s wonderful! We’ll have to look into the practicalities, of course. I’m not sure if we’ll get a nursery place straight away so we’d have to juggle things for a while. But, if you want to do it, Marinette, we’ll make the sacrifices,” Sabine said.

“Oh, no, Mrs Cheng, I’ll take care of all of that. My employees are like family, man. This baby will call me Uncle Jagged and I want to make sure Marinette is comfortable with whatever arrangements we make.”

Sabine looked at Tom, who smiled kindly and nodded. She turned to Marinette.

“It’s up to you, cherie, but your father and I support you.”

Marinette hugged her parents before speaking to the rock star.

“In that case, I say, yes. Thank you Jagged.”

Jagged hugged the whole Dupain-Cheng family at once.

“Yeah! Good answer Marinette. I’ll see you at my suite at Le Grand Paris, 10am next Monday, yeah?”

“See you then.”


	16. Chapter 16

STONE MUSICAL SIGNS AGRESTE SWEETHEART  
_We knew there was something familiar about the girl in that photo of Adrien Agreste. It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng; talented young designer of the last three album covers for Jagged Stone and winner of Gabriel Agreste's now infamous hat design competition. Jagged Stone has announced that she has joined his dream team as costume designer for his latest project, musical, Between a Stone and a Rock Place. Few details have been released about the show, but we do know it will be set in the colourful 1980s so we’re looking forward to seeing some fun costumes from Miss Dupain-Cheng._

  
“The absolute gall of that… that… girl,” Elouise ranted.

Adrien had no idea who she was talking about. As usual, she had barged into his room and started raving about whatever personal slight someone had caused her by unliking her on Facebook or sub-tweeting something that might possibly relate to her. This time, though, she seemed extra angry.

“Who?”

“Marinette,” she spat the name at him.

“What did she do now?” He asked, sure that Marinette was unaware of whatever misdemeanour Elouise imagined she was guilty of.

“She’s working for Jagged Stone! It’s like they conspired to find the best way to hurt my reputation. Everyone knows Jagged and I don’t see eye to eye so she’s teamed up with him to make me look…”

“Petty?” He suggested. “I don’t think you need help with that.”

He was tired of this. When he visited Marinette two nights ago as Chat, she’d been excited to tell him all about the opportunity. She didn’t officially start the job for another few days but she was already sketching out ideas. She never once mentioned Elouise, why would she?

“What are you getting at?” Elouise demanded.

“I don’t know how much you know about physics, but you should know this; the Universe doesn’t have a centre.”

“Pardon?”

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m saying, I highly doubt that either Jagged or Marinette even considered you for a nanosecond when they made their decision. Marinette is supremely talented and Jagged recognises it; she earned that job. Neither of them cares about you. At all.”

“Why are you taking her side? You’re my boyfriend.”

“I’m not taking any side, because this isn’t remotely a situation with two sides. And, no, I’m not your boyfriend, I’m at best, a reluctant colleague.”

A knock at the door prevented her from saying whatever petulant comment was on the tip of her, presumably forked, tongue. It was Gorilla, the car was ready for him. He picked up his bag and slung it over his body.

“Speaking of things that have absolutely nothing to do with you, it’s time to get Marinette to the clinic for her ultrasound so,” he pointed to the door. “I’m going to need you to leave.”

In the quiet of his limo, he wondered how many more of Elouise’s diva strops he could take. There were at least four months of Marinette’s pregnancy left, and the press wasn’t letting up on the issue at all. Elouise acted like every mention of Marinette on social media was a personal attack on her, how was he going to deal with another 18 weeks of this?

Marinette was waiting for him outside the bakery and she let herself in the car without waiting for Gorilla to open the door. It was one of the things he loved about her, she was so down to earth that she’d never consider letting someone else do that for her. Her face was shining with excitement.

“You’re looking forward to seeing your baby again?” He guessed.

“I really am. I can find out if it’s a boy or a girl today.”

Adrien’s heart and stomach collided. Was he about to find out if he was having a son or a daughter?

“Wow. That’s… huge.”

“Isn’t it?” She bit her lip and frowned.

“You don’t want to know?”

“I do, but I forgot to mention it to Chat last time we spoke and now I don’t know if he’d rather wait, or…”

Adrien took her hand and stroked it until she calmed down. “Whatever you choose, I’m sure Chat will approve. If it was me, I’d want to know, too.”

“Thanks, Adrien. You’ve been brilliant. Sometimes I wish…” She stopped herself.

He should have let it go, but curiosity and cats were a deadly combination. “You wish, what?”

“Nothing, it was the crazy hormones talking.” She said.

“It was something,” why couldn’t he leave this?!

“Okay,” she relented. “Just remember that pregnancy gives me irrational thoughts sometimes.”

“Understood.”

“Sometimes I wish you were the father,” she winced and hurriedly added, “I need you to know that I love Chat and I regret nothing but…”

“It would be easier if the father was someone other than a superhero whose identity has to remain a secret?” He finished her sentence.

“Yes. That makes me a terrible person, doesn’t it? And I don’t mean I wish you’d fathered my… Oh, no. I just mean… ”

“No. I get it, Mari. It would be easier if the father was able to be around more”

He wasn’t lying, he did get it. He wished she knew he was the father so he could be there for her more often.

Gorilla stopped outside the clinic and opened the door for them. Inside, Adrien felt more nervous than ever before. He had to remember, he was there as a supportive friend, not as the father.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng?” A kindly woman with a clipboard called out.

Marinette stood up and Adrien tried to follow. She put a hand on his shoulder.

“This is just the bit where they weigh me and check my blood pressure, I’ll be back.”

Alone, Adrien fidgeted anxiously. He tried to distract himself with a magazine, but Elouise was grinning out of the first page he opened so he dumped it on the chair next to him. Across the room, a man smiled knowingly, he must have recognised Adrien’s restlessness as father-to-be jitters.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng?” An older lady in pale blue scrubs asked.

Adrien jumped up. “She’s here, but she’s through getting her weight and things done.”

“Are you the father?” The sonographer asked.

“Uh,” he hesitated.

“I’m here, I’m here!” Marinette called out, one sleeve still rolled up, her maternity records clutched under her other arm.

Adrien took the file from her and let her lead the way to little room with an examination table and a large ultrasound machine. He waited while the sonographer got Marinette comfortable and squirted gel on the transducer before warning Marinette.

“Cold jelly.”

Marinette squeaked in alarm at the coolness and laughed with the sonographer. She turned to Adrien, who was standing awkwardly against the wall.

“You can sit here next to maman if you wish? Are you the papa?”

“Oh, um, I’m… Thanks,” Adrien sat on the proffered stool and Marinette took his hand.

She smiled beatifically at him, excitement sparkling in her eyes as she prepared to see her baby again. _Their_ baby.

“Here we are maman and papa,” the sonographer turned the screen towards them. “Here is your baby.”

“Wow,” Adrien breathed.  
  
There on the screen, in black and grey, sketchy, but clear to see, was his baby. Its arms and legs kicked around happily, sometimes disappearing from view when he/she moved out of range of the ultrasound probe.

“Do you wish to know if it’s a boy or girl?” The sonographer asked.

Marinette looked to him for confirmation. He knew she wanted to know and so did he. He nodded.

“Yes, please. We’d like to know.”

“Well, Miss Dupain-Cheng, Monsieur, this is your daughter. You’re having a girl.”

Tears pricked at Adrien’s eyes. A daughter. He turned to Marinette, whose face was already wet. He cupped her cheek in his hand as he wiped the tears away and laughed.

“I take it you’re happy about that?”

“I’m over the moon,” she confirmed. “I’m having a girl!”

“A healthy girl,” the sonographer informed them. “She’s growing exactly as we’d expect her to and there are no concerns here.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said gratefully.

He put his arm around Marinette as they walked out of the clinic, clutching a new sonogram image of their daughter. His head was spinning and he was sure hers was too. They were both grinning dizzily, barely able to form words from their thoughts

“Adrien! Miss Dupain-Cheng! Have you been for a scan? Care to make a comment? How is the baby?” A paparazzo shouted from behind his camera.

Adrien pulled Marinette closer to him. He held his hand up, palm out to the lens.

“No comment,” he said.

Fortunately, Gorilla pulled up at that moment. The photographer baulked at the size of Adrien’s bodyguard and decided to retreat in lieu of pushing the issue any further. Gorilla opened the back door for the pair and Adrien ushered Marinette in ahead of him.

When they drove by the paparazzo, he was on the phone, presumably to his editor. He waved sarcastically at the occupants of the limo as it passed.

“Sorry, I think you and I are going to be news tomorrow morning,” Marinette sighed.

Adrien immediately imagined what Elouise and his father’s reactions might be to that headline and sniggered inwardly.

“I’m used to it. Are you going to be okay?” He asked.

“I guess I’m going to have to get used to it, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In France, it's standard to tell the parents the gender of the baby and it's much less of a choice than I gave Marinette and Adrien. I used a little poetic license here for the sake of additional fluff!


	17. Chapter 17

STARS TAKE SIDES  
 _Are you #teameloudrien or #teamadrienette?_  
 _Now that the identity of Adrien’s “dear friend” is out, and the pair have been spotted attending a scan appointment together, Paris celebrities are taking sides. While Jagged Stone is clearly backing Marinette Dupain-Cheng, others are showing loyalty to Élégant. Jeremy and Thomas of pop duo, Jumeaux Fous, and blues singer, Jennifer Lisse have planted their flag in Elouise’s camp. Meanwhile, friends of Marinette and Adrien, including songwriter Rose Lavillant and blogger Alya Césaire, are coming forward to describe their relationship as “affectionate”, “genuine” and “deep”. Mutual friend, singer Luka said, “Adrien and Marinette are soul mates. They have the sort of love that inspires poetry, it's a rare and special thing.”_

  
“Thank you for joining me, Miss Marinette. I believe congratulations are in order,” Gabriel said. “Your new job with Jagged Stone. It’s an excellent opportunity, and well deserved.”

“Oh, thank you, sir. I’m delighted.”

“If you find yourself in a position to go to university in the future, I want to let you know that my scholarship will be available for you. You have a great deal of promise and I’d hate to see it go to waste.”

“Mr Agreste, that’s… Thank you so much.”

Marinette had been dreading this meeting with Gabriel Agreste from the minute he’d called it, but so far it wasn’t too painful. In fact, he was almost being kind. He had summoned her the morning after her scan outing hit the newspapers, but she wasn’t free until the weekend so she made him wait. She’d expected him to be haughty as a result so she was pleasantly surprised.

“Now, to the matter at hand. The media hype around you and this baby,” his smile dissolved into concern.

“Sir, I hope you know that I’m doing all I can to avoid the media, I haven’t spoken to any press and nobody but a few close friends know who the father is. I’m not the one making a spectacle out of this.”

“I’m fully aware, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Regrettably, the recent attention around Adrien and Miss Élégant has heightened the interest. Adrien’s refusal to refute his part in it isn’t helping matters either.”

“I didn’t ask him to do that, sir.”

“I know. But, it is affecting his relationship with Elouise and I have a lot riding on that partnership. There is more at stake here than hurt feelings, I’m sure you understand.”  
“I have limited knowledge of the situation, sir, I couldn’t comment on the details,” she felt it necessary to defend Adrien’s discretion.

“Quite. However, I feel Adrien would be more likely to listen to reason on the matter if it came from you. Could you speak to him?”

“I can try, sir. “

“Miss Dupain-Cheng? I have informed Adrien that if he continues to insist on acting the father, I will petition the courts for a paternity test when the baby is born.”

“I understand. Hopefully, it won’t come to that.”

“Indeed. Please, speak to him as soon as you can.”

“Is he home now?”

“I believe so, Nathalie can tell you his exact whereabouts.”

Adrien was in the drawing room, playing the piano. According to Nathalie, Gabriel didn’t trust him to practice in his room anymore because he kept sneaking out when he was unsupervised. She stood at the doorway and watched him for a few moments, smiling at the peaceful look on his face. This was one of his happy places.

Finally, he noticed her and suggested they take a walk in the garden. Gorilla agreed to give them some privacy and the pair exited through the doors of the drawing-room, into the seclusion of the rose bushes.

“Father spoke to you? I’m sorry about that.”

“No, it was fine. He actually said he’d keep the scholarship money for me in case I ever get the chance to go to university.”

“Wow. That’s uncharacteristically generous.”

She laughed.

“He wants you to talk me into telling the media I’m not the father, doesn’t he?” He guessed.

“I don’t understand why you won’t, Adrien. My honour doesn’t need to be defended. He’s talking about a paternity test if you don’t”

“I know.”

“You don’t think he'll do it?”

“Oh, no, I'm sure he would.

“You might be able to call his bluff for now, but the minute the baby gets here, you’ll be caught in this lie, Adrien. I can’t let you do that.”

He cupped her hands in his and she found herself staring at a ring that was more than a little familiar.

_The ring…_

“That’s not the lie I’ll be caught in.” He said.

_His embrace… His cologne_

“Not? I don’t.”

_The cheese…_

“Mari, when the baby gets here, a DNA test will prove she’s mine… because, she is.”

_The way he reacted to her pregnancy, like he already knew…_

“No.” Her brain refused to accept the information.

_He called the baby jelly bean…_

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry about so many things, but not about what happened between us. I’m just sorry about how it happened.”

_The tie…_

“You’re? I need you to say the words.”

“Marinette, I… am Chat Noir.”

The sound of the slap bounced back at them from the high walls of the garden. A red print of her hand formed on his cheek. She didn’t think, it was a reflex—a reaction to the betrayal, the lies, the secrets. She felt tears well up inside her and she didn’t want him to see her cry over him. Not again.

She turned on her heel and stormed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes cover*


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *raises head above the parapet*  
> Thank you all so much for your comments! I was very nervous about posting that last chapter.  
> I'm going to stay undercover for a while yet, because you're not getting Marinette's side of things for a few chapters and I know you want it. Bear with, it is coming!

ELOUISE SNAPS BACK  
_Elouise _Élégant_ is back in the spotlight after a series of videos she posted to Snapchat yesterday. In the snaps, she talks candidly about the pressure on her as a young influencer and role model, and how much she wants her relationship with Adrien to succeed. She spoke about the way the press have reported Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the pregnancy, the question mark over Adrien Agreste’s role in said pregnancy, and the fact that, since a private conversation with Gabriel Agreste, Miss Dupain-Cheng and Adrien have not been spotted together. “I'm not saying she's been manipulating Adrien and the tabloids, but the minute Gabriel threatened to involve the courts, she backed off.”_  
_Interestingly, this reporter can’t recall Marinette even speaking to the press, let alone attempting to control a story. Is Elouise being honest with her fans, or is she demonstrating the same manipulation she has accused Dupain-Cheng of using?_

 

“Alya is going to kill you. Then, she’s going to bring you back to life and kill you again, then resurrect you one more time and run you out of town.”

“I know,” Adrien buried his face in his hands.

He’d come to Nino for support, but he deserved this. Marinette wasn’t returning his calls, and Tom and Sabine were like a pair of strict, but loving gatekeepers, barring all access to their daughter. Gabriel was quietly fuming about the way Adrien handled things, and Elouise was positively gleeful about the absence of Marinette in his life. Right now, Alya’s vengeance would be a welcome release from the torture he’d caused himself.

Adrien tried to explain the situation to Nino without mentioning the small fact that he was Chat Noir. As much as it would be a massive weight off his conscience to tell his best friend, he was acutely aware that Ladybug would be furious with him for telling Marinette, let alone multiple people. He needed to talk with his Lady at the next opportunity, but she hadn’t been patrolling as much recently and he didn’t want to push her into coming out if she wasn’t able.

He told Nino about Gabriel’s meeting with Marinette, that she and Adrien fought afterwards about the paternity test that Gabriel wanted to get.

“I’ve treated her so badly,” Adrien sighed. “I honestly don’t know if there’s any way to make it up to her.”

“I still don’t understand why Marinette would be so upset by a paternity test, though. Unless she’s worried that Chat Noir might be exposed by… Oh, dude. You?”

_Crap._

He could trust Nino, he knew, but he was just putting another friend in danger. Anyone who knew Chat Noir’s identity was a target for Hawk Moth.

“Yes. You can’t tell a single soul, Nino. If Hawk Moth ever found out, he’d use you and everyone else I care about to get my Miraculous. Promise me.”

Nino held his hands up. “I won’t tell a soul. I understand the importance of keeping superhero identities safe. I don’t want to see Marinette or your baby girl used against you either.”

“Thanks, bro. Have you heard from her?”

“Alya tried to talk to her, but she’s spending a lot of time at work. I was at the bakery the other day and Tom said she stays at the hotel until 10pm most nights. Honestly, I don’t think she’s talking to anyone about it. Now that I know about your little secret, I’m not surprised. How could she confide in someone without giving you away?”

Adrien hadn’t thought of that.

“I’m going out on a limb and guessing that’s really why Marinette’s pissed?” Nino continued. “You knocked her up as Chat Noir when you when you were Adrien all along, then left her to deal with it alone. She can’t tell anyone the true reason she’s upset, can she?”

Adrien kicked a loose stone into the Seine, taking his frustration out on the river. He wanted to scream and beat his fists on the wall, but even that wouldn’t ease his exasperation.

“It was never as calculated as that. I didn’t think it through at all.”

“I get the feeling you haven’t thought much through lately,” Nino shook his head.

Plagg whizzed out from Adrien’s shirt to face Nino. “That’s what I said!”

“Woah, who are you?” Nino asked, not as fazed as Adrien would have expected.

“I’m Plagg, kwami of destruction,” he held his paw out and Nino bumped it.

“Cool, nice to meet you, dude.”

A magical demigod just manifested itself from Adrien’s clothing and Nino’s reaction was, ‘cool’. How did Adrien get some of Nino’s laid-back attitude? He needed it right now.

“So, what do you think is the worst thing Adrien did? The lies? The length of time it took him to reveal himself after she fell pregnant?” Plagg addressed Nino.

“Good question little man, I think it’s that he chose such an emotionally vulnerable moment to make his move. He knew she had a crush on him and was upset about the thing with Elouise. It’s a real violation.”

This was surreal. His best friend and his kwami were currently dissecting every mistake he’d made since April. More upsettingly, they were making some valid points. He hadn’t considered how boorish he was being with her feelings. The betrayal went beyond simply protecting his alter ego; he used his knowledge of her friendship as Adrien to his advantage as Chat Noir. It wasn’t conscious, or as conniving as it sounded now, but it was a massive breach of trust.

How could he make it right if she wouldn’t speak to him?!

Nino’s ringtone broke into his thoughts. He mouthed, ‘it’s Alya’ before he answered.

“Hey, babe… Woah, slow down… She did what?!”

Nino’s eyebrows disappeared into his baseball cap in disbelief at what he was hearing.  
Adrien’s heart stopped beating. What something wrong with Marinette? The baby? The distance between them was agony, how could he keep her safe if he didn’t know what was going on in her life? He strained to hear the other side of the conversation, but Alya was talking at a thousand kilometres an hour and he couldn’t make out more than the odd word.

“Sure, I’ll let him know. Love you.”

When he ended the call, Adrien immediately asked, “Is Marinette okay?”

“Marinette is fine. It’s actually your other girlfriend that’s up to something,” Nino grinned.

“Oh, no. What is it?”

A thousand scenarios ran through his head and none of them ended well. The evil look on Nino’s face did nothing to allay his fears.

“Well, when you said she doesn’t know who any of your friends are, you were dead on. Elouise has just offered Alya an exclusive scoop.”


	19. Chapter 19

TRUE LOVE OR BAD ROMANCE?  
_I'm no love expert (as my three ex-wives will confirm) but I’ve been paying attention to the recent romance between Elouise Élégant and Adrien Agreste and, I'm not sure this pair_ are _as in love as they want us to believe…_

_For starters, there hasn't been a single candid shot of them kissing or showing any affection towards each other, it appears manufactured. Then, there's the total absence of comment about the affair from the Agreste side. Now, I know Adrien has a new university course to navigate, on top of all his modelling duties for his father, but not one single press release or statement to a journalist?! Odd._

_I asked body language specialist, Anders Corps-Dire for his opinion on the photos of Adrien and Elouise on the red carpet of the premiere of Love and Other Nightmares and his insight was most revealing. “Do you see how she is leaning into him? That’s a way of showing someone you’re interested, same with the way she’s tilting her head. Elouise definitely has feelings for Adrien, but she’s also showing signs of dominance, placing her hand over his, making sure she’s slightly in front in every photograph. Now, look at Adrien. His torso is turned away from her and he isn’t making eye contact, rather, he’s scanning the crowd. Also, note how tense his jaw is. He’s very uncomfortable in this situation. He’s mastered the art of performing for the camera, but, while his mouth is smiling, his eyes are not. From what you’ve shown me, I would suggest that this is a one-sided relationship.”_

_Interested to know more? Turn to page 43 for Prof. Corps-Dire’s assessment of Jean Conte and Jennifer Lisse, and Jac Lyra and Jacques Orion’s relationships..._

  
For a brief, shining moment, Elouise had thought all her problems were solved. That Marinette girl and Adrien argued, Elouise had seen the CCTV footage for herself. For the past week or so, she should have had Adrien to herself, but he insisted on attending all his lectures, working for his father and seemed to prioritise everything else but her.

All of these damn journalists and their lies, twisting their relationship through contrived means to make it appear that they weren’t as strong as they were. All romances hit a rocky patch once the honeymoon period is over, that’s all this was.

Marinette and the baby drama brought the honeymoon period to an abrupt end. Without her, she and Adrien would be fine. She had been sure that if she got Marinette out of the picture, Adrien would return to her.

He didn’t. Now, the Paris Music Awards were drawing near and if she stood any chance of a Fan’s Choice nomination, she had to bring her A-game. It was time to execute her plan.

The young journalist was on the bench, dictating notes into her phone. Elouise stood in front of her, wielding the USB drive like the weapon it was.

“You were at the press conference outside the Agreste mansion, weren’t you?” She asked the girl.

“Uh, yes,” she seemed nervous, guilty. “Why?”

“I have a scoop for you if you want it.”

The girl sat up a little straighter now, interested. “What kind of scoop?”

“This drive contains CCTV footage from the Agreste Mansion. Proof that Adrien and that pregnant girl are not a couple like certain people think they are.”

“Okay…”

“They had a fight and she slapped him! They haven’t spoken since. Nobody knows why. I thought you’d like to find out.”

“Why are you giving this to me? Instead of someone else?” The girl asked.

“You’re smart, I could tell that from your line of questioning that day. You got to the heart of the issue sooner than the others. Plus, we’re similar ages, in different circumstances, we could have been friends.”

She snorted. “Sure. So, you don’t know who I am, apart from ‘journalist’?”

Elouise was growing tired of this conversation. “Look, the press think I have an agenda and that my relationship with Adrien isn’t real. Did you see this article?!”

She slammed the magazine on the bench between her and journo-girl. It was already open at the column, the photograph of her and Adrien at the film premiere taunting her. The girl picked it up and scanned the article.

“Yikes, I see. So you want me to write about how you two are in love and how he and Ma-, uh, the pregnant girl are over? I mean, were they even a thing? Do _you_ know if he really is the father?”

“Of course he’s not. Adrien is my boyfriend, not hers. You need to show people that this girl is nothing. And a liar.”

The girl’s eyebrows were raised in disbelief. Elouise supposed it wasn’t every day a celebrity approached and offered you such an opportunity as this. She probably thought she was dreaming!

“Look, if you’re not up to it, I can find someone else to do it. Plenty of journos would be happy to delve into that girl’s life and expose all her secrets to prove that my Adrien is true to me. I am beloved in this city.”

She held her hands up. “I’ll definitely do it! Don’t go giving the story to anyone else, I’m your girl. Maybe once the hype has died down, you and Adrien could give me an exclusive? To show how in love you are.”

Elouise smiled, yes, this was the right decision. This girl understood what she was trying to do and was young and eager enough to do what she’s told. Elouise handed the USB drive over.

“This could be very beneficial for your career. Perhaps, further down the line, you could write my autobiography.”

“It's not… Autobiography means you wrote it yourse… Never mind. Sure, sounds like a dream come true.”

“Perfect.” It was all coming together, she was a genius.

“Wait!” The girl scribbled a number on a scrap of paper and handed it to her. “In case you need to contact me.”

Elouise watched the girl sling her bag over her shoulder and leave, already speaking into her phone. Yes… this was going to go very well for her. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling to keep up with all your wonderful comments, but thank you for all of them. I'm working my way through - just know that I appreciate every one!

MARINETTE SLAPS BACK  
_Oof! That’s quite the blow! It looks like Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng aren’t such “dear friends” these days. This image, leaked from Gabriel Mansion’s own CCTV footage shows the moment Agreste and Dupain-Cheng fell out. We’ve noticed that the pair_ haven’t _been seen together over the past weeks, and we all assumed that Adrien’s course at Sorbonne was keeping him busy. Turns out, there might be another reason altogether. Meanwhile, Marinette has been attending her midwife appointments alone. What happened? WIll either of them speak out?_  
_Ever forgiving girlfriend, Elouise commented, “Adrien is my boyfriend … [he] is true to me.” She must be relieved, though, that the other woman is finally out of the picture. Who’s ready for lots more Eloudrien?!_

  
“Alright, team meeting!” Jagged announced. “Everyone to the sofas.”

In her short time working for Jagged, Marinette had come to love her job. Jagged was a passionate, but easy-going, caring boss and Penny was like a hyper-efficient big sister. Even curmudgeonly Bob Roth was motivating in his own grumpy way when he visited. The atmosphere in the suite was sparky and creative and it fuelled her imagination. She’d never been so inspired.

Throwing herself into work was exactly what she needed after her fight with Adrien. She felt bad for hitting him, but the emotions behind the slap were still raw. As she worked late into the evenings, she found that while she focused the creative side of her brain on the task in hand, the analytical side was ticking over, sorting out the facts of the argument and giving her clarity. She knew she had to tell him about being Ladybug, especially since she was carrying his child, and for once, Tikki agreed. She wasn’t ready to talk to him yet, but she was certainly closer than last week.

Grabbing what she needed for the meeting, she settled on the couch between Penny and XY.

Xavier-Yves Améliorer, known to most as the pop star XY, was the most surprising thing about her new job. He was heavily involved in the production of Jagged’s musical and as a result, they had spent a considerable amount of time together. Apparently, after Jagged was akumatised, XY realised he hadn’t been taking his craft seriously and reached out to the legend to help him become a better musician. In the space of a few years, XY had gone from being Jagged’s biggest rival to a valued friend. The bravado and showmanship of XY was all an act, Xavier was kind, thoughtful and intelligent. Whenever he came to the suite, he brought Marinette a hot chocolate with cream (her most recent craving) and took time to ask how she was. She started to look forward to his visits.

One day, during her first week, he’d dragged her out for dinner after he realised she was planning to work late.

“It’s 6.30pm and I haven’t seen you eat anything all day,” he’d said. “I know a flow state when I see one and normally, I wouldn’t interrupt, but you’ve got a baby in there that’s taking what it needs. I don’t want you getting all light-headed on me.”

After everything that happened with Adrien/Chat Noir, and the continuing press intrusion, it was refreshing to spend time with someone so unassuming. Their friendship was fun, and when she was with him, she felt like a normal teenager, not a mum-to-be with a perturbing social media following. There was even a Subreddit dedicated to photos of her bump; the situation was bizarre, but with XY, she could block it all out.

“Okay, I need an update from everyone, where are we? Marinette?”

“I’ve designed the costumes for the steelworker's dream sequence,” she passed some drawings around to the others. “And I sourced a company that makes glitter tap shoes for men, for the Glam Rock Gardener. I’ve also sketched preliminary ideas for the school kids and Gerta the Music Teacher.”

“Awesome stuff, Marinette! Can you mock up a steelworker and an angel so we can see them for real?”

“Of course,” Marinette beamed at Jagged.

“Teacher’s pet,” XY whispered teasingly.

“You can’t take the heat, Xavier?” She muttered back.

“Oh, I love the heat. Heat’s my middle name. Well, actually, it’s Christophe, but whatever,”

She giggled, she couldn’t help herself. He was cute and funny.

“When you’re done flirting with my costume designer, Mr XY, care to update us?” Jagged looked exasperated.

XY cleared his throat. “Uh, okay. I’ve finished the arrangements for the first act, and I need to hear them played by the orchestra before I make final tweaks. It seems good, though. Now that we’ve started workshopping the show, I’ll be able to make sure we get the right sound.”

“Excellent work. We’ve got some dates for our London casting, I need you to be available for the open calls next week, yeah?” Stone confirmed.

“Sure thing, Jagged,” XY smiled.

“Kiss-ass,” Marinette said, just loud enough for Xavier to hear.

“You two are going to give me Diabetes if you don’t stop being so sweet on each other,” Penny groaned.

“Oh, Penny, do you want some sugar, too?” XY joked.

XY leaned across Marinette to crush Penny in a hug. She laughed and squeezed back, refusing to let him go. Eventually, they toppled off the sofa, dragging Marinette with them. They all fell backwards in a giggling heap.

“Right. When we’re all done with the inappropriate workplace touching, can we carry on with the meeting?” Jagged smirked. “And can someone help the pregnant woman off the floor?”

“Sorry,” XY took Marinette’s hand and guided her to her feet.

She smiled shyly. Looking up at the handsome blonde in front of her, she had an unsettling thought.

I have a type and Xavier fits it. I should have a crush on him.

But, she didn’t. She’d been in love with two guys in her entire life and they were both Adrien Agreste. It would be reassuring to know that she could have eyes for someone who wasn’t Adrien or Chat Noir, it might help her move on. Did she even want to move on from him, though? She knew the reason she was so angry with him was that she loved him deeply, but she desperately wanted the hurt to stop. At least she had fulfilling work and a family of colleagues to distract her while she healed.

“Can we please finish this meeting? Some of us have important things to do today,” Bob complained.

“Oh, please,” Penny said. “We all know this is the highlight of your day.”

They all laughed, even Bob.

“I’ve got you booked into Nadja Chamack’s talk show this weekend, make sure you’re ready to talk about this show, the Best Of album and, if she brings it up, be humble about your prospects in the PMAs,” Bob instructed Jagged.

“Yeah, always. I’m literally the most humble person in the world, Bob.”

“I have a few notes, but we need to wrap this up,” Penny interrupted, placing the room phone back in its cradle. “Marinette has a visitor.”

“Okay. Great works, you guys. We’ll catch up again later, yeah?” Everyone nodded. “Yeah!”

The small group dispersed. Penny took Jagged to one side to run through the list of jobs on her clipboard, XY sat at the keyboard and put headphones on, and Bob waved brusquely and left the suite. When he opened the door, a familiar face was already waiting.

“Hey, girl. You’ve been avoiding me,” Alya greeted her with a hug.

The guilt that had been niggling at her for cutting her friends out of this particular crisis filled her chest. She wanted to talk to Alya, she spoke to her about everything, but this was something she felt needed to deal with alone.

“Sorry, I’ve had a lot of work on…”

Alya laughed. “Please, you’ve never been able to lie to me. Which… I guess is why you’ve been avoiding me instead.”

“I don’t…”

“Mari, you know I saw the CCTV of your fight with Adrien. I know.” Alya put her hands on Marinette’s shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

“Know what?” Marinette was still confused.

“A while ago, I taught myself to lip read. It's amazing what you can learn when people think you're out of earshot. Mari, I know what he said to you. I know who he is.”

“Oh, no. Alya, you can’t tell anyone else! Nobody can know.”

“Girl. Calm down. I’m not going to tell anyone, I understand the reasons why it has to stay a secret,” Alya frowned. “You should know, the person you gave me the footage, was Elouise. She wants me to spin my stories to make her look good.”

Marinette didn’t know how to feel about that. She was glad Alya was being upfront about it, but it felt like she was being disloyal.

“If I didn’t, she would have found someone willing to dig through your bins. I’m doing this to protect you. I know that probably doesn’t make sense, but trust me. She’s positive that she and Adrien are a legit couple and I want to get to the bottom of things. Have you spoken to him?

“No comment,” Marinette harrumphed.

“I deserved that,” Alya sighed. “Just, bear with me, okay? I know what I’m doing.”

“I trust you. And… I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you the truth.”

“Hey, I get it, superhero identities are sacred things. But, girl, don’t bottle stuff up. Talk to me, or someone else. That nice blonde boy who’s watching me like I might try to steal you, perhaps?

Marinette glanced across the room to where Xavier was intensely interested in his manuscript. “XY? No, it’s not like that with him.”

“For you, no, I’m sure it’s not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know that loads of you are also writers so I wanted to let you know about my Discord group, the Writer's Sanctuary. If you want support from a fun group of fellow writers, come and [join us!](https://discord.gg/XcqYYep)


	21. Chapter 21

NO DRAMA  
_If you’re here for the drama, we’re sorry to disappoint, but all is well in celeb-land this week. Adrien Agreste took a break from the books this weekend to party with Elouise. The couple were spotted together at_  nightclub _, Club Coccinelle, where Adrien’s friend, DJ Crush was playing. Élégant and Agreste danced well into the small hours and onlookers said it looked very much like any rift between them has been repaired._  
_While you’re here, though, can we talk about the date we spotted between XY and Marinette Dupain-Cheng? The pair ate dinner together at Café Mélomane and were,_ reportedly _, very comfortable in each other’s company. How cute are these two? We’re definitely shipping it._

  
“Pound it?” Chat asked.

Ladybug smiled thinly and tapped his fist with hers.

“Well, I should bug out,” she said and turned to leave.

Chat Noir grabbed her hand. “Wait! Can we talk? There’s something major I have to tell you.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “Give me time to feed my kwami. Ten minutes?”

“Thank you, My Lady.”

He paced nervously as he waited, rehearsing what he wanted to say in his head, then immediately rejecting it. He should speak from the heart, it was the only way to show her he was earnest. How was she going to react? Would she judge him for fathering a child so young? Would she be angry at him for exposing his identity to Marinette and Nino?

“I’m here and I’m listening,” Ladybug announced as she landed more heavily than usual on the roof.

She stood with her arms crossed, waiting to hear what he had to say. He took a deep breath and kept pacing.

“Do you ever feel like the secret of your identity is crushing you? We have to lie to the ones we love, the people who trust us the most. It’s too much. I can’t do it anymore. I’m going to be a father, Ladybug, and I’ve been lying to the mother of my child.”

“Chat, I…” She tried to interrupt, but he was on a roll.

“I told her who I am and I’m not sorry. There’s no one in this universe I trust more than her; not even you, LB.”

“And?”

“And, now she hates me. I’ve driven her away in my attempt to finally be truthful. I really do have the power of destruction—I’ve destroyed the greatest friendship of my life and any chance I had of her loving all of me.”

Ladybug’s arms dropped to her sides. “She doesn’t…”

“It gets worse. I have a girlfriend, someone I’ve been forced to date and she’s trying to wage a tabloid war on Marinette. Fortunately, the journalist she took the story to is a friend so there hasn’t been too much fall-out yet. My father insists I have to stay with this girl until the Paris Music Awards and I don’t know how I can change his mind.”

She put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. He fianlly stilled and sighed into the touch, relaxing at the supportiveness of his partner. There was just one last thing to confess.

“After everything, I accidentally let it slip to my best friend,” Chat admitted nervously.

“Nino knows too?!” She almost shrieked.

“Yes, but I… Too? Who else knows?”

“Alya Cesaire. She saw the CCTV footage from the mansion and read your lips.”

 _Oh, great._ The founder of the Ladyblog and Elouise’s new confidante. Of all the people to find out.

“Did she tell you that? Why? Wait… How do you know Nino?”

Ladybug groaned and shook her head. “Spots off.”

He watched as light engulfed her, washing away her disguise. Her eyes were screwed shut, bracing herself for his reaction, but none came. He was frozen, speechless.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” She finally looked him in the eye.

“M-m-Marinette?!”

She nodded. “I guess we’ve both been keeping secrets.”

She didn't hit him this time, but it still felt like a slap in the face. Regret and despair swirled together, taunting him for all the time he'd overlooked Marinette to carry a torch for Ladybug. He had been breaking her heart as Adrien while she broke his as Ladybug, for four years! He could have been with her if only he had known. How had he been so blind?

“How could you? What about the baby?!”

“You were there, the sonographer said she’s healthy, and the midwife agrees,” she shrugged. “When Tikki, my kwami is inside my earrings, she uses her powers to protect the baby.”

As the shock wore off, indignance rose. She reacted so strongly to his secrets, but she was keeping the very same one!

“So, wait, it’s okay for you to keep your identity from me, but I got a slap for doing it?”

“I’m sorry I did that, but the situations aren’t the same! You leveraged my feelings for Adrien to get me into bed as Chat Noir. I get to feel betrayed. If you can’t understand that, I have nothing more to say.”

“No! I had feelings for you before I know you liked me … Adrien.” This was confusing. “It’s just… Adrien was in a relationship, Chat Noir wasn’t.” He wasn’t explaining this well.

“So you decided to have your cake and eat it?! You keep telling me that your relationship with Elouise is fake, but if that’s the case, why is she telling Alya you're in love? Why are you still with her?”

“It’s complicated… my father... I love _you_ , Marinette,” he implored her.

She turned to leave. “I’m not sure that’s enough, Chat. I have to think about what’s best for me and my baby. Spots on.”

 _My_ baby. Not, _our_ baby.

Chat watched helplessly as a visibly pregnant Ladybug swung across the Paris skyline, taking the three girls he loved most away from him. In one fell swoop, he had lost Marinette, Ladybug, and his daughter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of backstory that I couldn't fit into the chapter, but it tickled me: Chloe hates Elouise. She snubbed her at a society event, just after the release of her first album and Chloe has never forgiven her.

I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU  
_That’s what Elouise told her fans at her hugely successful meet and greet at Carrousel du Louvre, yesterday. Éléganteers (as superfans of Elouise call themselves) had the chance to meet their hero when she signed copies of her album, and the queue trailed around the mall and even went outside at one point. After signing autographs for four hours, Elouise conducted a spontaneous Q &A session. Fans I met afterwards were delighted to have had the opportunity to speak with Élégant and were profuse in their admiration for her. It’s not often you find a star willing to be so generous with their time. Well done, Elouise!_

  
Chloe let him in through the service entrance to avoid potential sightings by reporters.

He was grateful that she was doing this, he'd been worried that she'd take Marinette's side. Chloe and Marinette had developed a reluctant friendship during collège and over the course of lycée, their bond grew stronger. She was furious with him for hurting Marinette and he had to explain the entire fake relationship situation before she reluctantly agreed to help him.

She knocked on the door of Jagged’s work suite—apparently, he had two, one for work and one to live in. Fang was barred from the work one.

“Hi,” Chloe said. “Could I borrow Marinette for lunch?”

Penny shrugged. “Sure, we’re not too busy today.”

Marinette was out of the suite, clutching her bag and jacket when Chloe swung the door shut to reveal Adrien standing behind it.

“Et tu, Chloe?” She glared at her in way Adrien hadn’t seen since collège.

“Adrikins explained his side of things, and I thought he deserved a second chance.” She turned to scowl at him. “Even though he’s in the wrong.”

Adrien took a step toward Marinette and she recoiled.

“I know you hate me right now, but this is important.” He glanced to where Chloe was retreating down the corridor to call the lift, giving them a moment of privacy. “We’re going to see Master Fu.”

She didn’t argue, he was sure she’d been expecting it. There was every chance she’d already had a conversation with Fu about the pregnancy, or at least her kwami had, but he needed to hear the Guardian’s take on it for himself. Marinette walked reluctantly with him. Well, Adrien walked. Their baby was growing so large now that Marinette had developed a definite pregnant-woman waddle. It was so cute, he wanted to comment on it, but she was adamantly not speaking to him.

Chloe had graciously loaned them her limousine since Adrien’s was known to most of Paris’s paparazzi by now. They travelled in uncomfortable silence.

“Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Master Fu welcomed them. “Your kwamis informed me that you revealed your identity to each other.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Marinette said. “The situation forced it.”

“I understand. You’re going to be parents, you have to be honest with each other.”

“That’s why we’re here, actually,” Adrien stepped forward. “I need to make sure Mari and the baby are safe. How do I protect them when she’s transformed?”

“Already showing a paternal instinct, Adrien, I’m so pleased.” He turned to Marinette, “well, Tikki will use her immense power to protect your baby during your transformation, but I’m not sure how much longer you’ll be able to manoeuvre with that huge bump.”

Marinette glared at him so Fu added, “have I said how glowing you are today?”

Her expression softened. “Okay, it is getting harder to move around now. My centre of gravity is off. But, I’m the only one who can purify the akuma.”

Master Fu nodded wisely. “You should keep to the sidelines for now. Be there to conjure a Lucky Charm and perform the magic needed to return everything back to normal, but do not engage with the akumatised person.”

“You’ve had to fight akumas alone before, Marinette, it’s my turn to go solo,” Adrien said. He wasn’t happy about it, but he would do whatever it took to protect her and jelly bean.

“That's very noble, Chat, but don't be too hasty,” Fu said.

He lifted the gramophone off the sideboard and placed it in front of them. Pressing the hidden keyboard, he caused the boxes to open, revealing the Miraculouses.

“I think it’s time to make some of our prior appointments more permanent.”

He took the Bee and Fox Miraculouses from the box.

“Will you need me, too, Master?” Wayzz zipped into view.

“I believe so, my friend. Just until Ladybug is fighting fit again.”

“No, I can’t ask you to give up Wayzz for me! Maybe I should give back my earrings.”

The little red kwami popped up. “No! Marinette! I don’t want to lose you.”

Adrien felt dread in the pit of his stomach. This was his fault. He lied to Marinette, got her pregnant, then brought her here, fully understanding that she might have to step aside as Ladybug.

“Mari, we still need you,” he appealed to her. “You’re my Ladybug, I need you.”

“Yes, you’re the best thing that ever happened to him, don’t leave him now,” Plagg hovered in front of Marinette. “I really care about this one and I can’t watch him suffer any more.”

Marinette’s mouth dropped open. Shock and concern replaced residual anger and Adrien felt sure he saw some of the hurt he caused her starting to fade.

“Well, I have some Miraculouses to deliver,” Fu said. “Come on, Wayzz.”

The turtle kwami flew out of the room behind his master, calling to Tikki and Plagg as he left. “Shut the door when you leave.”  
  
Once the door clicked closed, Adrien took a step towards Marinette, relieved that she didn’t move away this time. How could he tell her how sorry he was for everything? He loved her more than he knew how to express, how could he explain himself?

“Hey, Spots,” Plagg said. “I get how angry you are, and frankly, the kid deserves it, but you have to know that he adores you. He never meant to deceive you.”

“It’s our fault, too,” Tikki added. “We were so concerned with keeping your identities safe that we overlooked the need for you two to be honest with each other. We’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too," Marinette said.

”Why?” Adrien asked. Why was she apologising?! He was the one who should be grovelling for forgiveness.

“When I said that your love for me wasn’t enough, that wasn’t true. I was angry and hurt. I shouldn't have run away from you, I should have stayed and talked it through.” Tears glittered in her eyes as she spoke.

He took another tentative step forward and drew her into an embrace. She leaned into him and he kissed the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her hair. It was the scent of home.

“No, _I_ ’m sorry. I was selfish and stupid. I wanted you so much, I didn’t stop to consider the consequences. I ruined everything.” He held her closer, never wanting to let her go in case this moment should end with it.

“I think we both messed up badly. The question is, where do we go from here?”

“Forwards. We’re going to be parents in a couple of months, we need to be united for our little girl.”

Marinette looked up at him, eyes wide. “Are we doing this together?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“What about your father? And Elouise?” She frowned.

“Give me time, I’ll bring them around.” _I hope_.

“How?”

He held her cheeks in his hand. “I don’t know yet, but I’d do anything for you, Marinette.”

“Adrien? I love you,” she whispered.

He held her more tightly, afraid this moment would end if he let her go. “I love you, too, Marinette.”

  
Adrien held her hand all the way back to the hotel and insisted on escorting Marinette up to Jagged’s suite. She was almost completely inside the room when she turned back to him. Rising up on her toes, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“For what?”

“For not giving up on us. For being there when I needed you.”

“I’d go to the edge of the world for you, My Lady.”


	23. Chapter 23

RETAIL COUPLE’S THERAPY  
_We love it when we spot celebs doing normal things, it means that under all the glamour, they’re the same as us! Paris’s favourite celebrity couple_ are _no exception so we were delighted to spy them, working out their credit cards this week, during a shopping spree on Rue de Rennes. After hitting the shops hard, the pair retired to Jardin du Luxembourg for an intimate moment together. A perfect day for a perfect couple._

 

When Gabriel made this deal with Elouise Élégant and her management, he hadn’t anticipated how much work it would be. It should have been plain sailing; Adrien’s profile would get a boost, sales would improve and the press would be talking about his brand without denting the Marketing department’s budget.

He hadn’t counted on his son falling in love with Marinette.

He certainly hadn’t counted on his son getting Marinette pregnant.

He most definitely hadn’t counted on his son standing up to him as he had done.

It hurt to hear Adrien’s appeals to let him end the relationship with Elouise, knowing that he wanted it so he could fully support the mother of his child. Gabriel didn’t want to hurt his son, but this was for the greater good and he would see that soon enough.

He was spending more time than usual talking to Emilie. She would make a wonderful grandmother and he was more determined than ever to restore her so she could be a part of her granddaughter's life. There were a few details to take care of first.

“Sir?” Nathalie said from the door of his office. “The journalist is here.”

When the girl entered the room, he expected to feel her fear, or at least some anxiety about the meeting. Instead, he detected annoyance. She wasn’t scared, just irritated at having to be here.

“Miss Césaire, how kind of you to join me,” he indicated to a seat in front of the desk and she sat down.

“Kind? You sent your goons to pick me up from outside my internship. I know you’ve got this eccentric rich guy thing going on, but that move was a bit too Mafia Godfather for my liking.”

Gabriel smiled. He already liked this girl. Few people dared speak to him in such a way and it was refreshing from one so young and sure of herself.

“I’m sure we would have met more organically in other circumstances, given your friendship with my son. However, your alliance with a certain Elouise Élégant forced me to expedite things.”

She raised one eyebrow. “She told you about that? So you’re going to tell me to back off?”

“On the contrary, Miss Césaire. I’d prefer if you continued to humour Miss Élégant for the time being.”

“Why?”

“I believe I can trust you not to drag Marinette’s name through the quagmire, for starters. She’s a bright young talent, and the mother of my grandchild, I don’t want her put off this life by the actions of a rogue journalist.”

“Your concern for my friend is… well, surprising. I genuinely thought you didn’t care about anyone.”

“I know what you’re implying, and I love my son, in spite of what others think. After his mother’s disappearance, I had to keep him close for his own safety. That has often been misconstrued.”

“Without overstepping, sir, that was five years ago, it might be time to loosen the reins. Adrien is better at looking after himself than you think. Also, he’s going to be a father in a couple of months, he needs to learn to fend for himself.”

He wanted to be angry at that, but she was right. Adrien would soon have his own child to consider, it was time to teach him about responsibility.

“Noted, Miss Césaire. Now, the matter in hand. Elouise,” Gabriel needed to control the conversation again.

“Yes. I’m still not sure what you want from me.”

“I merely need you to support Elouise and Adrien’s relationship for two more months. It’s imperative that she gets a Fan’s Choice nomination. Once you have ensured that, you can expose her as much as you wish.”

“You know that Adrien’s reputation will be collateral damage if I do?”

“Not if you’re as smart as I think you are.”

Gabriel sensed an increase in confidence and an excitement in her and knew that she would rise to his challenge. He remembered when he akumatised her, she’d come so close to getting the Miraculouses. Her righteous anger and desire for the truth made her emotions raw and so easily manipulated for his plans. If he could, he would akumatise her again and he was sure she’d be successful on a second go, but after that day she became more controlled and her emotions were too positive to use.

In this situation, however, her morality and tenacity were exactly what he needed.

“Okay, Mr Agreste. I’ll keep up this charade for now, but when my exposé comes out, I bear no responsibility for any innocent bystanders in the crossfire.”

“I can live with that,” he smiled.

The girl stood up to leave. Gabriel had one more question.

“Miss Césaire? When Miss Élégant downloaded the CCTV footage she gave you, she deleted the hard copy. Tell me, were you able to deduce what Adrien and Marinette are arguing about?”

She shook her head and her eyes looked up and right. Before she spoke, he knew she was going to lie.

“All it shows is heated conversation and the slap, then she leaves. I don’t have a clue what happened between them, sorry.”

Interesting. What were Adrien and his friends hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to catch up with all your amazing comments soon, I promise!


	24. Chapter 24

XY MARKS THE SPOT?  
_Move over Eloudrien, Paris has a new cutest couple, MarinXY! XY and Marinette Dupain-Cheng have been spotted together on numerous coffee dates, cosy dinner's and his limo has been seen outside her family's business, the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie most mornings. Both refused to comment on the matter._

  
Marinette couldn’t quite believe they were having their 32-week scan, but here they were. No matter how active jelly bean was (especially at night—why?!) she always found herself holding her breath in anticipation while the sonographer scanned her baby. It was the same when the midwife checked her heartbeat. When the screen filled with the image of their child, little heart pumping rapidly, she turned to Adrien. His face was filled with delight and awe.

She remembered the last scan, how ill at ease he’d been. He had to conceal that he was seeing his own baby. It must have been so hard for him, she realised, to hide his true emotions. In all her anger at him, she hadn’t stopped to consider that.

“Your little one is growing nicely,” the sonographer said. “She’s not in position yet, but there’s still plenty of time for her to get her head down.”

Adrien grinned and squeezed her hand tightly.

“Can I get a printout, please?” Adrien asked. “I think I should give one to father.”

Marinette was still getting her head around the idea that Gabriel, her fashion icon, was the grandfather of her baby. It made her palms sweaty whenever she thought about it. The notion that he might now be walking around with a photo of her child in his wallet made her want to throw up.

While she cleaned gel from her stomach, Adrien collected his ultrasound photos. He tucked them inside her now sizable record folder for safekeeping.

“Ready to go?”

“I have to pee, again, then I’m ready. Are you okay to drop me back at the hotel or do you have lectures?”

“I’ll drop you off, I’m free until this afternoon. I had one lecture this morning, but the professor is giving me the notes so I don’t miss out,” he smiled.

“Thanks, I want to finish off the designs for the New Wave Town Crier before the end of the week.”

Adrien was looking at her with a dopey look on his face. She wondered if she’d said something funny.

“What?” She asked.

“I’m just proud of you,” he beamed. “You’re only eighteen years old and you’re designing the costumes for a hit stage show. It’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

She blushed. “I’d like to stay and explain how much of that was luck compared to talent, but jelly bean is kicking my bladder.”

She dashed to the restroom. Inside, Tikki flew out of her bag and hovered outside the cubicle.

“You’re wrong, you know, Marinette,” she squeaked. “It was talent, not luck that got you where you are.”

“That’s kind of you to say, Tikki, but I think it’s a mixture of the two. If I wasn’t pregnant, I wouldn’t have turned down my place at university, and I wouldn’t have been able to take the offer Jagged made.”

“When you put it like that, I guess you are right,” Tikki said. “It sounds like you’re suggesting you didn’t get here on merit, though.”

Washing her hands, she looked at her kwami in the mirror. “I’m not doing that faux-modesty thing where I pretend I’m not talented because I’ve worked hard to get to where I am. I’m just very aware of how much serendipity was involved, too.”

“Okay, just so long as you know how proud we all are of you.”

“I do, Tikki, thanks.”

She left the bathrooms and found Adrien pacing in the corridor. She’d been expecting him to wait outside the clinic so it was surprising that he was there.

“Uh, don’t get upset, but, there’s a gaggle of journos outside.” Adrien winced.

She rolled her eyes. How did these people find her?!

“Okay, do you want to sneak out the side door? I can get the Metro back to the hotel.”

“No,” Adrien took her hand. “I want to leave with you.”

She gasped and, based on two smaller intakes of breath about their persons, so did Tikki and Plagg.

“Are you sure? I thought you had to stay out of trouble?”

He led them towards the door, squeezing her hand as they walked down the steps. Cameras were crammed into their faces, dictaphones pushed towards them. A clamour of voices asked a hundred questions. He held his hand up to silence the reporters.

“Marinette and I are not going to answer any questions, however, I would like to make a statement. Yes, I am the father of Marinette’s baby and yes, we intend to parent our little girl together. No, Elouise and I have not discussed this; she is not involved in this part of my life, please don’t ask her questions about it.”

Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close, protecting her.

“Now that you know the facts, we would appreciate if you would stop hounding Marinette. She has a big few months coming up. Jagged’s show is opening next year and she’ll be working on that while raising a baby. The last thing she needs is the extra stress of you lot following her everywhere. If you have questions, come to me. That’s all, thank you.”

The group of paparazzi parted as if by magic and Adrien guided her to Gorilla, who was waiting to let her in the car. Marinette’s head was spinning with how masterfully Adrien had dealt with the situation. One thing was bothering her.

“Your father’s going to be furious about this, Adrien. Alya said we had to stick to the script for at least another month.”

He shrugged. “He doesn’t want the press hassling you either, I doubt he’ll be as mad as you think.”

“How does he feel about being a grandfather?” She asked.

“He’s happy. I mean, not in a normal human emotion kind of way, but he’s less strict and he’s treating me more like an adult and less like a child. I think that means he’s looking forward to the baby.”

She laughed. “We should start thinking about a birth plan, you know?”

“And names,” he added.

“If you don’t have to get to university straight away, do you want to come up to the office? We can talk while I work.”

“Um…”

His eyes wandered around the limo and he rubbed the back of his neck. Marinette knew that Jagged had the ‘don’t hurt her feelings again or you’ll have me to deal with’ talk with Adrien and she was sure that’s why he was reticent to come inside.

“Adrien,” she took his hand. “Jagged likes you, he’s just looking out for me.”

“Oh, no, that’s not…”

“Adrien?”

“Okay, fine. If you’re sure.”

She giggled. “You just stood up for me in front of a crowd of journalists, you’re brave enough to face my boss.”

Gorilla dropped Marinette at the front of the hotel before circling the block and stopping at a building behind the hotel for Adrien to dart out and sneak in through a different entrance. Having Chloe helping them out these days was very useful. They met outside the elevator on Jagged’s floor. She held her hand out to him and he took it.

Their kwamis whizzed around their heads, arguing about a name Plagg insisted on calling Tikki.

“Both of you need to keep it down,” she hushed them. “Tikki, Plagg is being affectionate, don’t be so hard on him. Plagg, if Tikki doesn’t like it, it’s not fair to keep saying it. Okay?”

“Yes, Marinette,” Tikki replied.

“Plagg? What do you say to Tikki?” She glared at the mischievous black cat.

“Sorry, Tikki,” he said begrudgingly.

Beside her, Adrien guffawed.

“What’s so funny?” She demanded.

“Nothing, I just had a glimpse into our future and you’re going to be an amazing mum,” he pulled her hand toward him until she was close enough to feel his body heat.

“A glimpse into _our_ future?” She asked.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and gazed into her eyes. His hand cradled her cheek as he smiled softly at her and her breath escaped her.

“Yes, our future, with our little girl, in our home. Maybe with a pet hamster?”

Whatever response she had to that was lost when his lips pressed gently against hers. Her surroundings blurred around her and all she was aware of was him. For all she knew, they’d been there for hours when the ping of the elevator shattered the spell, although it was probably a matter of minutes in reality.

They broke apart as the lift door opened and XY walked towards them.

“Hey, Marinette,” he smiled warmly and held up a cardboard tray of drinks. “I’ve got your hot chocolate.”

“Thanks, Xavier.”

“Adrien,” his tone turned cold. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Actually, I’m just leaving,” Adrien said.

“I thought…”

He interrupted her with a kiss.

“I should go.” Adrien’s eyes darted towards XY, then back to her.

“Oh, well, thank you for today,” she couldn’t hide her disappointment.

As he walked back towards the lift, she felt Xavier behind her shoulder. Adrien winked and flashed her a Chat Noir-like grin before the doors closed.

“Are you sure want to go back there? He’s already broken your heart once,” XY muttered in her ear.

“Twice, actually. I’m going into this with my eyes open, Xavier.”

Her maternity records slipped from her hand and scattered on the carpet. The image of jelly bean fluttered to the floor by her feet.

“Oh, no, Adrien forgot his photo,” she groaned.

XY crouched to gather up her papers and handed them back to her. He picked up the ultrasound image and stared at it, frozen.

She saw the akuma too late, it landed on the photo and transformed Xavier into a supervillain. Marinette was helpless to stop it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things before we begin:  
> 1) Y'all saw the tag about season 2 spoilers, right? Cool.  
> 2) I've made up a lot of how Hawk Moth's powers work. It makes sense to me, but it's not canon, I'm sorry if it's not how you imagined it. Don't @ me.

**BREAKING** AGRESTE: I AM THE FATHER  
_Adrien Agreste has, at last, confirmed that he is going to be a father in a matter of months. Outside the Saint Brigit Clinic, Agreste addressed the waiting press and asked that Miss Dupain-Cheng be afforded the privacy she is entitled to at such a time. He went on to request that his girlfriend, Elouise Élégant be granted the same. It seems Miss Élégant does not wish to be involved in this part of Adrien’s life. What will this mean for his relationship once the baby arrives? Only time will tell._

  
“What could be more tragic than a young man with his heart open having his hopes dashed? That pain and disappointment is music to my ears. Fly away my beautiful akuma and evilize his broken heart.”

He felt a surge at the moment the akuma landed and he gained access to his victim’s mind.

“Heart-taker, I am Hawk Moth. You thought the woman you love desired you too, but it was all smoke and mirrors. I will give you the power to take her heart as your own if you bring me my heart’s desire in return. Get me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir and your lady-love will be yours and yours alone!”

“All’s fair in love and war, Hawk Moth,” the young man said, tucking the object into his waistband.

Hawk Moth focused his power through his warrior concentrating on the abilities he wanted to give him. Once he completely possessed his charge, he was able to see from his viewpoint. Which was when he saw…

_Oh, no._

He didn’t know the identity of the woman who caused those emotions, could only feel the strength of negative feelings. Now, his future grandchild and Adrien's beloved were in danger.

“Xavier? Listen, you can fight this, you have too much good inside you to let him win,” she pleaded with him.

Marinette was right, Hawk Moth could feel in his soul fighting against the transformation. It happened when someone was full of love, the teacher was the same, and Jagged’s assistant. He could still control them, though.

“Heart-taker? The Miraculouses! Get them for me and the girl is yours.”

He wasn’t sure he truly meant that, but if he could get the earrings and the ring, then Marinette and the baby would be safe.

“How to get the attention of a pair of superheroes?” Heart-taker mused. “I guess I have to make a scene.”

He grabbed Marinette and disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing on top of the Arc de Triomphe. Tourists screamed and ran for the exits. Around Paris, akuma alerts started blaring. Chat Noir and Ladybug would be there soon, he knew it.

“While we wait,” XY turned to Marinette, “why don’t we talk about why you chose that idiot over me. _I_ ’d never break your heart.”

Hawk Moth gritted his teeth. He couldn’t interject or he risked revealing his identity but it was hard to hear this young man put his son down.

“Adrien is… I can’t explain it. He’s the one who makes me smile the most, cry the most and feel the most of anyone I know. It’s like our souls were cut from the same piece of cloth—we’re different, but we match and we complement each other. His strengths balance my flaws and mine balance his; he makes me a better person, just by being himself.”

Hawk Moth’s knees buckled and he caught himself on his cane. Memories of his wife swirled through his mind, threatening to steal the concentration he needed to maintain control of this boy. Marinette and Adrien were soulmates, just like he and Emilie were. Was he about to steal away Adrien’s happiness, like his had been stolen? And, yet, he couldn’t bring himself to recall this akuma.

Within minutes, the cat did arrive, but he was accompanied by Queen Bee. Where was Ladybug?

They perched on the guardrail that ran around the top of the monument.

“Urgh, this is your idea of a romantic spot? How cliche,” Queen Bee taunted.

“Don’t get me wrong, rooftops can be very romantic, but this one’s not really exclusive enough for my liking,” Chat Noir chimed in.

“Besides, where’s the music?” The turtle, Carapace arrived. “You’ve got to set the mood, dude.”

Rena landed lightly next to him, clutching her flute. “If you like, I can play a little something?”

Heart-taker pushed Marinette behind himself, shielding her. “Where’s Ladybug?”

“Oh, she’s nearby, but she only bothers to turn up for the really impressive villains. The sub-par ones? Meh,” Chat goaded.

It worked, Heart-taker ran at him, leaving Marinette unguarded. A shout behind him made him realise his mistake.

“Shelter!”

Heart-taker turned too late. Marinette was in the arms of Carapace, surrounded by his protection. He fired his smoke at them, but it did nothing.

Relief flooded Hawk Moth. Marinette was safe, now he gave his full attention to the Miraculouses. If he got Chat Noir’s ring, Ladybug would have to turn up to defend him.

“Chat! The akuma’s in the photo in his waistband!” Marinette shouted before Carapace pulled her out of sight.

She was quick-witted and bright, he could see why Adrien liked her.

When the heroes ran at Heart-taker, he dissolved into smoke and reappeared atop the Belgian Embassy building, waving and calling out to them. Rena and Bee took chase. As soon as they caught up to him, he vanished.

“Why are you running, Heart-taker? Faint heart never won fair maiden!”

He was on top of the Lagardère building, staring back at the Arc de Triomphe.

“What if the maiden isn’t a prize to be won?” Heart-taker asked. “She’s a person who made a choice. Marinette is a good friend and it’s not her fault she doesn’t like me in the same way back. If I can’t value her friendship for what it is, then I really am a villain.”

He wasn’t getting the Miraculouses today. That much was clear.

A flash of light brought his attention back to the Arc de Triomphe and a familiar cry from the top made him run forward. Heart-taker and Hawk Moth both felt a swell of concern. The base of the tower was crumbling and Marinette was still inside!

He didn’t have to tell the boy to act, in a cloud of smoke, he was back on the monument, searching for his friend. Instead, he met Queen Bee.

“Venom!”

She immobilised him before he knew what was happening.

“Oops, excuse me,” she lifted his jacket and removed the photograph, the focus of his negative feelings, tearing it in half and letting the pieces fall to the ground.

XY dropped to his knees as the transformation wore off. The last words Hawk Moth heard were his most hated.

“No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!”

Hawk Moth was exhausted. The act of controlling another was mentally challenging and often left him drained—this time, even more so. He crumpled to the floor and struggled to catch his breath. The fear of losing his own grandchild was as strong as the concern he felt when Adrien got caught up in akuma activity, and knowing he’d put Adrien’s soulmate in peril was a bitter pill to swallow. It was enough to make him think twice about what he was doing.

“You hid behind your team this time, Ladybug, but one day I’ll get you in the open and your Miraculous will be mine.”

His transformation fell and Nooroo flew to him, concern on his face.

“Master, that took a lot from you, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Nooroo.”

“Master?” The kwami frowned, unconvinced.

“I said I’m fine!! If I wanted your opinion, I’d ask for it!” He snapped.

Nooroo flew away to his hiding place in his studio. Gabriel stayed on the ground for a few more minutes, collecting himself. His end game was drawing close, but he risked putting Adrien, Marinette and the baby in the crossfire for that, too. Should he proceed?

He knew what Nathalie would say. And, deep down, he knew Emilie would agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments make me so happy, thank you!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enormous thanks to [TOG84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOG84/pseuds/TOG84) and [LdyFcknNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyFcknNoir/pseuds/LdyFcknNoir) for your help and excellent suggestions for this chapter!

ADRIEN IS BABY DADDY  
_After attending an appointment at Saint Brigit Clinic with Miss Dupain-Cheng earlier today, Adrien Agreste confirmed that the baby is his. While everyone else is wondering how Elouise feels about it, we’re asking the big questions. Will the baby look more like Adrien or Marinette? Will it inherit the fashion design gene from its mother and grandfather, or will it be a model like its father? And what about names? Vote for your favourite in the new poll on our website!_

   
Tikki burst through the roof of the elevator carriage and Adrien’s stomach dropped at the sight of the kwami looking so distraught.

“Akuma… Smoke… They’re gone!”

“What?!”

A million scenarios ran through his head, but nothing prepared him for the reality.

“XY took Marinette!” She squeaked.

Adrien was still processing the news when Tikki disappeared as suddenly as she arrived. She was going to warn Chloe. He and Plagg stared grimly at each other, neither one ready to voice their deepest fears.

There was only one thing he could do. He transformed.

With Queen Bee just behind him, Chat had never run so fast or hard in his life. He didn’t know where he was going, he was running because he had to do something. Marinette was in danger and for all that she could look after herself, she was kwami-less. How would she handle an akumatised XY without any backup? He shook his head. This was Marinette; she’d find a way.

Thank goodness Tikki had broken away from Marinette before XY took her. If she hadn’t raised the alarm… No, he couldn’t think that way.

As they ran, his communicator chirped. When he opened it, he felt a split-second of disappointment that it wasn’t Ladybug on the other side.

“The Ladyblog is hot with sightings of an akuma on Arc de Triomphe, I’m heading there now,” Rena said. “Carapace is with me, we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

They landed on the guardrail where XY was waiting for them. Chloe spoke first.

“Urgh, this is your idea of a romantic spot? How cliche.”

He chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong, rooftops can be very romantic, but this one’s not really exclusive enough for my liking.”

He winked subtly at Marinette and hoped she knew what rooftop he was referring to. Hoped she could think of a happier time. For the sake of the baby, she needed to stay calm.

Rena and Carapace arrived and Chat instantly felt the tension in his shoulders dissipate. He scanned his surroundings, ready for action. Now that the cavalry was here, they could start to save Marinette.

“Besides, where’s the music? You’ve got to set the mood, dude.”

Rena added, “If you like, I can play a little something?”

XY wasn’t amused. He put himself between Marinette and Chat, blocking her from his view. A glance to Carapace confirmed that he had a visual.

“Where’s Ladybug?” XY asked, looking around.

Chat guessed he’d been ordered to get her earrings for Hawk Moth, that was his usual shtick. It was risky, but if he could antagonise him enough, XY would come for him, leaving Marinette in the turtle’s capable hands (Claws? Flippers?). It was worth a try.

“Oh, she’s nearby, but she only bothers to turn up for the really impressive villains. The sub-par ones?” He shrugged. “Meh.”

XY ran towards him and Carapace took his cue to grab Marinette. There must have been a signal between them earlier, because she wrapped her arms around him with the sort of familiarity Chat liked to save for friends. He held her with one arm and with the other, he lifted his shield towards the sky.

“Shelter!”

The green forcefield surrounded them and Chat felt himself exhale for the first time since Tikki crashed through the lift. Carapace would get Marinette to safety, then he could get Tikki to her. After all his worry about what might happen to her and the baby when she transformed, now all he wanted was for her to become Ladybug so Tikki could protect jelly bean.

XY aimed his smoke at Carapace and Marinette but they were protected. The cloud backfired at Chat, Rena and Bee and their eyes watered.

As she was pulled away from the scene, she called out, “Chat! The akuma’s in the photo in his waistband!”

His eyes scanned XY and saw that his jacket was covering his waistband. If he wanted to get that photo, he’d need help. He made for XY, as did the other two, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Coughing, they were helpless to do anything until the smoke cleared.

Rena spotted him first, on the roof of the Belgian Embassy building. He waved and shouted out to them. Before they gave chase, Chat stopped them.

“If he can teleport with that smoke, chasing him will be fruitless. If he wants to fight, fine, but if he runs again, come back here. We’ll make him come to us, do you understand?”

Rena saluted. “You’re the boss, kitty cat.”

“At least until Ladybug gets here,” Queen Bee winked and ran towards the railing.

Tikki removed herself from Bee’s ponytail in time to join Chat as he retreated downstairs to where Carapace was waiting with Marinette.

“I’m going to transform back in a minute, could you stay with my friend until I can recharge?”

“Sure thing, take your time,” Chat nodded.

Once he was out of sight he hugged her tightly. “You scared me.”

Marinette looked distraught. “Chat, I lost Tikki!”

“No you didn’t, Marinette!” The kwami popped out from behind him. “I went to warn Adrien. I knew you couldn’t transform until XY was out the way.”

“I am so glad to see you!” She hugged her tiny friend. “Is Xavier okay?”

That was Marinette, no matter what happened to her, she was always looking out for her friends. He smiled.

“He will be once Ladybug purifies that akuma. Are you ready?”

“Tikki, spots on!”

He’d never seen someone else transform. It was spectacular. The magic engulfed her and her clothes turned into her Ladybug disguise. She was still pretty agile for a heavily pregnant woman.

“I’ve never been happier to see you, My Lady,” he grinned. “What now.”

She winked cheekily at him. “Lucky Charm!”

A DVD fell from her yo-yo. She turned it over in her hands, thinking.

“I don’t think there’s time to watch a box set, Bugaboo.”

“I don’t think we’ll need to, silly kitty. We do need to get Rena and Bee back here, though.” Ladybug laughed.

Back on the roof, Rena Rouge conjured her Mirage. The Arc de Triomphe seemed to shake and crumble. Ladybug (nominated for sounding most like Marinette… how had he gone so long without guessing her identity?!) called out for help. Chat located XY on the Lagardère building and caught his eye with the reflection of the shiny side of the DVD.

“Venom!”

Queen Bee immobilised him before he could disappear again.

“Oops, excuse me,” she lifted his jacket and removed the photograph, ripped it in two and let it fall to the ground. The akuma fluttered out.

Ladybug stepped forward, looking more powerful than he’d ever seen her.

“No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!”

Chat marvelled at how commanding she was. Maybe it was because he knew who she was under the mask now, but her whole demeanour seemed more authoritative, stronger. She had organised a group of superheroes, unused to fighting altogether into an effective team. He loved this woman!

“Bye bye little butterfly!”

Chat passed her the DVD and she threw it into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

This was his favourite bit. Millions of magical ladybugs swarmed around them, restoring everything to how it once was. In front of them, XY sat on the ground, bewildered and embarrassed. Ladybug stepped forwards to console him, but Rena stopped her.

“You, me and Bee are about to detransform,” she reminded her. “Why doesn't Carapace and Chat take Mr XY and Marinette back to the hotel? We should scatter.”

“Good idea, I’ll go let Marinette know she’s safe to come out,” Marinette said.

Chat stifled a giggle. He thought back on all those times Ladybug and Chat Noir thought they were helping Adrien or Marinette, but they were really just preventing their partner from joining the fray. It was funny to think about it now.

While Carapace helped XY to his feet, picking up the ultrasound image as he did, Chat turned to see Marinette emerging from the stairway. He wanted to run to her, but he stopped himself.

“My hero,” she whispered and squeezed his forearm as she passed.

He watched Marinette hug XY.

“I’m so sorry,” the pop star cried into her shoulder. “I like you and I hoped you felt the same, but I saw that picture of your baby and I realised that you and Adrien were always going to end up together.”

“It’s not your fault, Xavier. Hawk Moth caught you when you were feeling something raw, it’s what he does. Never apologise for his actions.”

Carapace put his hand on Chat’s shoulder. “Do you dudes need a lift home?”

“Well, we were at Le Grand Paris when this all started,” Marinette said.

“Then that’s turtle-y where we’re gonna take you,” Carapace scooped Marinette up bridal-style and she laughed.

“Shell, yeah! Let’s go.” She laughed.

“Wait, is everybody doing puns now? I thought that was my thing.”


	27. Chapter 27

AGRESTE ADDRESSES PREGNANCY RUMOURS  
 _Adrien Agreste has finally ended speculation over his part in Miss Dupain-Cheng’s pregnancy by confirming today that, “I am the father.” After months of uncertainty, he addressed press outside the Saint Brigit Clinic. His girlfriend, Elouise Élégant was unavailable for comment._

  
When Adrien reached the hotel, she was back in Jagged’s suite with the others. Xavier was still apologising to anyone who’d listen, despite everyone telling him he didn’t need to. Jagged, Penny and Chloe were consoling him and sharing their own experiences of being akumatised so she was glad Adrien arrived when he did, she was starting to feel like a fifth wheel. Adrien slipped in through the open door and looked around anxiously.

She called out to him and he ran to her and held her so tightly, she thought he would never let go. She wasn’t sure she ever wanted him to.

“Marinette! I am never letting you out of my sight again!” He said into her hair.

“That’s going to be tough, with your trollfriend in tow,” Chloe laughed. “...Sorry, _girlfriend_.”

Marinette sniggered. She knew Chloe didn’t like Elouise, but she hadn’t realised she was so vocal about it to Adrien.

“If Elouise doesn’t like it, she can sit on it,” Adrien declared and grabbed her hand. “Mr Stone? Can I take Marinette home, please? I think she needs some rest after today.”

“Yeah, man, of course.”

“I’ll come in early tomorrow to make up for it!” Marinette called as Adrien guided her out of the room.

Penny shouted after her. “Don’t you dare! Come in an hour later than usual!”

Their kwamis emerged as soon as they were in the privacy of the lift. Plagg grabbed Tikki and squeezed her.

“I was so worried! I’m glad you’re alright.” He wailed.

“Urgh, Plagg! Get off!”

Marinette and Adrien laughed. Watching their kwamis interacting was the biggest perk of her and Adrien knowing each other’s identities. They were so funny together, but she supposed that after millennia together, you learn to put up with each other’s quirks.

“You were great back there, Plagg,” Tikki grinned.

Marinette chuckled at the look of indignation on Adrien’s face at that. Of course, he helped, but in the moment, the kwamis seemed to forget that.

“That guy took someone important to my sugar cube, I was ready to unleash hell.”

“I’ve seen you unleash hell, Plagg, I don’t think Paris is ready for that again,” Marinette said.

Adrien’s indignance continued. “I wouldn't know, I lost my Miraculous that day.”

“Oh don’t huff, it doesn’t suit you, golden boy,” Plagg teased.

For all that Adrien complained that Plagg was smelly and annoying, and Plagg complained that Adrien was compulsive, Marinette could see how much they cared for each other. They bickered, but it was always light-hearted and loving.

  
“Let’s go home,” Adrien sighed once they were in the limousine

It wasn’t until they pulled through the gates to the Agreste Mansion that he realised his omission.

“When I said ‘home’ I meant Marinette’s home, but okay. Do you want to come in for a while?”

She nodded, nervous about being in the imposing building. Whenever she’d been there before, it felt cold. It wasn’t a home. She knew Gabriel worked from his atelier in the mansion and wondered if that was why it always felt so formal.

They were barely through the doors when Gabriel met them. Before Adrien could explain the situation, the man wrapped his arms around her and hugged her like she’d once seen him do to Adrien, at the catwalk show. He held her like he considered her family.

“I heard about the akuma, I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine, sir. Chat Noir, Ladybug and the others saved me,” she smiled.

When he released her, the perplexed expression Adrien was wearing almost made her burst out laughing. He was as taken aback by Gabriel’s unprecedentedly cordial nature as she was.

“And, Adrien. How are you?”

“Uh… I was scared for Marinette and jelly bean, of course. I felt so helpless. It was horrible.”

Gabriel nodded understandingly. Marinette had never asked about the circumstances surrounding Emilie Agreste’s disappearance, but she could imagine that Gabriel understood the fear and helplessness Adrien described. At least Adrien was able to become Chat Noir and help her. Poor Gabriel had no way to…

_The book…_ Was that why he had it? But that would mean… No! They ruled him out.

“Father, can Marinette stay for dinner? I’m not ready to let her out my sight yet,” Adrien admitted.

“Marinette can stay for as long as she wants.”

Adrien led her to his bedroom. In the time since she was last here, the DVD collection had grown, and the skate ramp had been replaced by a massive bookshelf. He had a new sofa, too. This one was cosier, more to Adrien’s taste.

He sat her down on the sofa and busied himself arranging cushions behind her back and moving the coffee table so she could put her feet up on it.

“Enjoy this while it lasts. Soon he’ll take you for granted and you’ll have to get your own cheese,” Plagg whispered conspiratorially.

“I heard that!” Adrien shouted from where he was selecting a movie for he and Marinette to watch under a blanket.

It was a weirdly domestic moment. Just her and Adrien relaxing together while their demigod cat made snarky comments and their deity ladybug shushed him. Totally normal.

Her belly was a crowded place as the film played, mostly unwatched by everyone. Adrien was rubbing the base of her stomach, where jelly bean was kicking and elbowing her. Tikki was laying on her, snoozing and Plagg was sprawled over the top, purring. She absentmindedly scratched behind his ears with one hand, the other was held tightly by Adrien. After today, she wasn’t sure he’d ever let her go.

She could have stayed there forever, but suddenly, Plagg dug his claws into her and the hackles on his back and neck raised.

“Ouch!” Her exclamation woke Tikki.

“Sorry spots” Plagg grabbed Tikki's hand. “But, my hiding place isn’t big enough for you!”

He dragged a half-awake Tikki off to a spot high up in the mezzanine of Adrien’s room. Then, she heard it.

“Have you seen the headlines?! The story is EVERYWHERE!”

“Oh, good. My trollfriend is here,” Adrien deadpanned.

Marinette giggled. “Don’t make me laugh, I have to pee again.”

He pointed to the door of his bathroom. “Please do it in there. I like this sofa.”

She gave him a friendly smack on the leg before pushing herself up and making her way to his enormous bathroom. Looking around, she decided that she could fit most of her bedroom in this space. She would definitely get her bed into the shower area.

“How could you?!” Elouise’s voice sounded closer now.

“Calm down, Elouise,” Adrien’s was the same volume, she must be in his room.

She hesitated. Should she go out? If Elouise knew she was here, wouldn’t it be strange for her to hide in the bathroom? Her hand hovered over the door handle indecisively.

“Why did you tell the press anything? The story was just starting to calm down. I was dealing with it!”

_Be brave, Marinette_. She pushed the door open and snuck into Adrien’s bedroom. Neither Adrien or Elouise noticed her.

“I did it because I was tired of the speculation. I want people to know that I’m this baby’s father and that I support Marinette. I told her I’d be there for her and taking responsibility for my child is part of that.”

Elouise scowled. “She’s a golddigger.”

“Now, look here,” Gabriel barged in.

Marinette jumped. She hadn’t seen him lurking from her own vantage spot.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng has never asked for anything from Adrien. In fact, she has gone out of her way to avoid the press and make sure the Agreste name was never dragged through the mud. You could learn a lesson about professionalism from her, Miss Élégant.”

Elouise turned pale. “Well, I don’t trust her. She wants something.”

Marinette couldn’t say quiet any longer. “Actually, all I want is for my baby to be healthy and for Adrien to be happy. I don’t need anything else.”

Elouise made a coughing sound and glared back at her.

“She’s _here_?”

“Yes. She was taken by an akuma victim today and had to be rescued by Ladybug and Chat Noir. I want to make sure she’s safe,” Adrien said defiantly.

“What would people say if it got out on social media?”

“I don’t care.”

“Does XY know she’s here? How would he feel about his girlfriend being alone with another man?”

She was clutching at straws. Marinette had heard from Nino and Alya about how entitled an Elouise acted. Neither of them liked her, but she put it down to them being overprotective. Chloe’s dislike of her was no indication of her character either; Chloe loved a grudge. If this display was common, however, Elouise was everything her friends had warned her she was.

“Xavier understands more than you do,” Marinette interjected.

“Pardon me?”

Marinette didn’t feel like she deserved a comprehensive explanation, and was sure XY wouldn’t want her to know the full story so she stayed silent. Elouise advanced on her until Adrien caught her by the shoulders, preventing her from getting closer.

“Do you know who I am?” She spat.

“Of course I do. If you’ve been photographed wearing Gabriel clothing, I’ve heard of you.”

Gabriel smiled thinly and nodded at Marinette. “A woman of impeccable taste.”

“I don’t want her here.”

“Alas, Miss Élégant, but Marinette is here at my invitation, not Adrien’s. She will stay.” Gabriel’s tone was final. Even Elouise knew not to argue.

She stared at Marinette for a few more seconds before spinning on her heel and flouncing out of the room. Marinette had to give her points for drama.

From down the hallway, she demanded, “Adrien!! Come here!”

Adrien sighed heavily and gave Marinette an apologetic glance. “I’ll be two minutes.”

She watched him leave the room, a labour in his steps that she’d never seen before. He bore many burdens in his life, but none weighed him down like this fake relationship. When he was out of earshot, she turned to Gabriel.

“I don’t know what you’re gaining from this relationship with Elouise, but I can see the toll it’s taking on Adrien. I hope whatever it is, it’s worth all this pain.”

“Believe me, Miss Marinette, I become less convinced of its merit with every passing day.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters are short and sweet, but I promise you, there's a doozy afterwards ;)

PMA CONFIRMS LEAKED NOMINATIONS  
_Organisers of the Paris Music Awards have confirmed that the leaked nominations for the Fan’s Choice Award are correct. They apologised for the leak, stating that the person responsible has been dealt with. The nominees have been asked not to comment on the matter until after the official release of all the nominations. The five stars will be present at a press conference next week so we will ask their opinions on it for you. For anyone who missed the headlines late last night when the news broke, the nominations are - Jagged Stone, XY, Luka, Clara Nightingale, and Elouise Élégant._

  
“I see you've finally let Marinette out of your sight.”

“It has been three weeks,” Adrien shrugged. “I think she was getting sick of all my calls and texts.”

“Probably,” Plagg rolled his eyes. “It’s not like she’s as sickeningly in love as you are.”

They were in the drawing room, ostensibly practising the piano, but Adrien’s heart wasn’t in it. He was missing Marinette and he knew Plagg missed Tikki.

“Haha. Anyway, she’s gone to Scotland with Penny. There’s a guy there with a warehouse full of fabric from the 1980s and they’ve gone to check it out.”

“She’s not allowed to fly now, though?”

“How do you know that?!”

“I listen…”

“Oh, Plagg. You actually care about Mari and the baby! I’m touched.” He scratched his kwami behind the ear.

“So? Tell me about this trip she’s on!”

Laughing at his kwami’s disgruntled expression, he continued. “They got the train. It’s a long journey so she’ll be gone for three days.”

“What happens if we need Ladybug?”

“Tikki is at Master Fu’s. After the XY thing, we talked about it and she has a way to purify the akuma without the earrings if worst comes to worst.”

“So, Tikki is allowed to use her powers without a holder, but I’m not?! How is that fair?” Plagg huffed.

“Because after Tikki visited Pompeii, it was still a thriving town.”

“That wasn't my fault, per se.”

“Would the captain of the Mary Celeste agree?”

“Okay, I genuinely don’t know what went wrong there.”

Adrien chuckled. On the few occasions Plagg was willing to talk about his past, he tended to tell tales of complete destruction, which were amusing, if concerning.

Suddenly, the kwami’s ears pricked up and the hairs on his neck stood on end.

“Let me guess? Elouise is here.”

Plagg nodded solemnly. “If you need me, I’ll be at Master Fu’s.”

Adrien strained his ears. It sounded like Elouise was talking to Gabriel about something. Neither of them sounded happy, the tone was strained. To pass the time while he waited, he started to pick out a tune on the piano. HIs subconscious had chosen the tune, but now that he recognised it, he sang along.

“Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn’t scare you, no evil thing will…”

“Adrien! That doesn’t sound like Etude in G# minor,” Gabriel interrupted.

“No,” he grinned, feeling reckless. “It’s a song for my beloved Elouise.”

“Really? For me?” She was by his side.

“Sure,” Adrien’s was barely suppressing laughter. “The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare, all innocent children, had better beware, she's like a spider waiting for the k-”

“Enough, Adrien,” Gabriel commanded.

Adrien stopped playing. He pressed his lips together to stifle a chuckle. It’s not cool to laugh at your own jokes.

“I know you were trying to be funny, Adrien, but you actually have a good voice, we could duet. Sing something else.”

 _I can’t think of anything I’d rather do less._ He was suddenly glad Gorilla was such a diehard Paul Anka fan. All those hours of listening to his albums on repeat in the limo were now worth it. He started to play and briefly caught Gabriel’s eye at the moment he recognised the song. Adrien couldn’t be completely sure, but he thought his father smirked.

“She’s having my baby, what a lovely way of sayin’ how much she loves me…”

“Adrien!” Elouise snapped. “That’s not funny.”

Gabriel sounded like he might be choking. He’d have attempted the Heimlich Maneuver, except that Adrien had witnessed his laugh once before, when his mother was still around.

“I think Gabriel begs to differ.”

His father rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Of course not.”

Elouise was appeased, but Adrien saw a twinkle in his eye so he pressed on.

“Are you sure, _grand-père_? You look amused.”

“Please, Adrien, stop messing about,” he scolded.

“Yes, I have a press conference for the Fan’s Choice award Friday evening and your father and I think you should be there to support me.”

“Well, I was hoping to do something intensely boring this weekend, so count me in,” he gave her two thumbs up, accompanied by the most sarcastic smile he could muster.

“What’s gotten into you today, Adrien?” Gabriel asked.

“Oh, I don’t know, bon _-papa_ ,” he said airily. “Maybe it’s that Christmas is coming, perhaps it’s that fact that I’m  less than two months away from meeting my baby jelly bean. Or, more likely, it’s that the PMAs are five weeks, one day, three hours and ...twenty-three minutes away.”

He looked at Gabriel pointedly, conveying as much meaning in his eyes as he could.

“Oh, Adrien! Are you really excited about the awards?” Elouise gushed, not picking up on Adrien’s meaning.

“I’m heavy with anticipation. I’m sure I’ll feel a lot less burdened afterwards.”

After her tantrum in his bedroom, he eventually managed to calm Elouise down. He was able to placate her with one ‘date’ a week and a few selfies with her, looking like they might still be a happy couple. Gabriel assured him that as soon as PMA’s were over, he was free to end his association with Elouise and he couldn’t wait.

“That’s wonderful,” she exclaimed, heedless. “Be at Le Grand Paris at 7pm on Friday, please. I’ll see you then.”

Adrien waved as she left, biting his tongue to overcome his sudden desire to blow a raspberry at her.

“You’re as subtle as a whoopie cushion, Adrien,” Gabriel’s tone hardened. “Tens of thousands of people will be watching the red carpet for the PMAs and I intend for you to be on it with Elouise, and you will both be wearing Gabriel originals. Don’t blow this.”

“Sorry, _pépé_ ,” Adrien pushed his luck.

The corners of Gabriel’s mouth lifted infinitesimally before he strode out of his bedroom. Adrien returned his attention to the piano before his father’s voice carried from the hallway.

“It’s grand-papa, thank you very much.”


	29. Chapter 29

AND THE NOMINEES ARE…  
 _It’s that time of year again, the nominations are out for the Paris Music Awards! Here they are, are your favourites there?_

  * _Artist of the Year - Jagged Stone, XY, Clara Nightingale, Jean Conte, and Renée la Pointe_
  * _Duo/Group of the Year: Songtres5, Jumeaux Fous, Cuivre, and Jac & Jacques._
  * _Newcomer of the Year - Elouise Élégant, Luka, Jennifer Lisse, and Nell Nouveauté._
  * Collaboration _of the Year - Jagged Stone/XY: Sweat and Hifi, Jean Conte/Jennifer Lisse: Make it Smooth, and Clara Nightingale/Luka: Lucky Charm._
  * _Music Video of the Year - Clara Nightingale/Luka: Lucky Charm, Elouise Élégant: Crush On You, Luka: Setting Sail, XY: All That I AM/PM, and Jean Conte: Love You (Forever)_
  * _Top Soundtrack - Jagged Stone: Rock Legend, Jumeaux Fous: The Animated Adventures of Bugboy and Catgirl, Amelie Amour: Love and Other Nightmares, and Renée la Pointe: Everything Love Is_
  * _Album of the Year: Cuivre: New To Me, Elouise Élégant: First Blush, XY: Uptempo, and Songstres5: Up 2 This._
  * _Song of the Year - Elouise Élégant: Blush!, Luka: Setting Sail, Jagged Stone: Standing Stone, Amelie Amour: Windblown, and Nell Nouveauté: Seeking You._



_Jagged Stone will receive a Lifetime Achievement Award._

_Of course, thanks to the leak last week, we already know about the Fan’s Choice Award! The nominations are - Jagged Stone, XY, Luka, Clara Nightingale, and Elouise Élégant. To vote for your favourite, go to pma.fr/fanschoice before midnight, January 9th. The PMA presentation ceremony will be held at Opéra Bastille at_ 8pm _on 10th January._

  
“Congratulations, Jagged,” Marinette exclaimed as she walked through the suite doors carrying a box from her parents’ bakery. “You’re all over the PMA nominations board.”

“Don’t remind me,” he groaned. “That Lifetime Achievement one means I’ll definitely have to give a speech.”

Penny sniggered. “Poor Jagged, you positively hate the sound of your own voice.”

“Yeah, add in all that attention and it’s like your worst nightmare,” XY laughed.

“I don’t feel like any of you are taking me seriously.”

“Congratulations to you, too, Xavier,” Marinette grinned. “You’ve got a pretty impressive presence on the board, too.”

“Thanks. Look, I know it’s not much of an invitation since you’re going anyway as part of Jagged’s crew, but, would you like to go to the PMAs with me? As a colleague and a friend, of course.” XY asked.

Xavier was as sweet and thoughtful as ever. After the akuma, they had a long talk and established that they both valued their friendship above all else. They both knew where each other stood so were able to be honest with each other about (almost) everything in their lives. During their regular working dinners at their favourite cafe, she had confided in him about her situation with Adrien, the baby, Gabriel’s agreement with Alya, and the fake relationship with Elouise. He was a good listener and always nonjudgmental, the perfect confidante.

For all that the invitation was purely platonic, in that moment she felt like a carefree eighteen-year-old instead of a mother to be, and it thrilled her.

“I’d love to, thank you.”

XY pumped the air with his fist in celebration and Jagged cheered.

“Yeah! That reminds me, Penny? Will you be my date?”

“Always, you know that,” Penny blushed.

A sudden thought struck Marinette. “What am I going to wear?”

“You’ve got a month, that’s plenty of time to find something. Isn’t it? I don’t really understand fashion.”

“That’s clear from what you’re wearing” Jagged called out.

“Rude.”

Marinette laughed. “It’s just that maternity dresses for black tie occasions are limited, and kind of boring. With Christmas coming up, I doubt I’ll have time to make my own.”

“Have you tried the army surplus store?” Jagged suggested. “I’m sure they would have a tent large enough for you there.”

XY and Marinette pelted him with croissant. Penny tried to act annoyed, but Marinette saw the amusement on her face.

“Oh! I have an idea. It’s a little Kim Kardashian, but I think you could pull it off.” XY said.

“Are you suggesting I balance a champagne glass on my butt?!” Marinette asked

“Are you recommending she go nude for Instagram?!” Jagged offered.

“Are you asking her to become the star of her own reality show?!” Penny mused.

“I officially hate you all.” XY huffed.

“Xavier,” Marinette giggled. “Tell me about your idea. I want to hear it.”


	30. Chapter 30

GABRIEL AGRESTE TO DRESS ELOUISE FOR RED CARPET  
_It pays to date the son of a designer! Gabriel Agreste has confirmed that he is designing an exclusive gown for Elouise Élégant to wear to the Paris Music Awards. “Of course, Adrien will be wearing Gabriel so it is right that they match,” the reclusive designer said, yesterday. Mr Agreste refused to share any details of his designs, but we’re sure the pair will look like the megastars they are!_

  
“Bonjour ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Le Grand Paris. Please welcome your Paris Music Awards Fan’s Choice nominees.”

Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, XY, Elouise Élégant and Luka walked on stage and took their seats at the long table. This was a well-organised press conference, unlike the last one Alya attended for Elouise. This time around, the questions had been submitted to the PMA organisers in advance and anything too contentious was rejected or the journalists were asked to amend them. Alya had been told when she was allowed to ask each question, and a moderator would run proceedings to ensure everything went to plan.

The first questions were softball ones. Designed to ease the stars into the press conference. Most of Alya’s questions would come later on.

“Elouise and Luka, you are both newcomers and you’ve been nominated for the Fan’s Choice. That’s quite an achievement, how do you feel?”

Luka yielded to Elouise and she leaned towards her microphone with practised confidence. She had anticipated this question.

“It’s an incredible honour, but it only goes to show how fantastic my fans are. I’m here because they nominated me.”

 _Not bad_ , Alya thought. Just modest enough to sound like she didn’t desperately want this, but still recognising the achievement.

“Yeah, I’d just echo Elouise. I’m very grateful to everyone who nominated me,” Luka simply said.

He was a man of few words, but his music spoke volumes. Alya knew that he’d been tipped to win a number of awards; the committee wanted to reward musical talent, not controversy. She personally hoped he did well, he deserved it.

Soon, it was her turn.

“Jagged and XY, and Clara and Luka, you’ve collaborated on various projects this year so have a close working relationship. Do you feel competitive now you’ve been nominated against each other?” She asked.

Jagged and XY looked at each other and laughed.

“It’s hard to feel competition against someone like Jagged,” XY answered first. “He’s such an encouraging guy, I actually think he’d prefer it if I won.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, man.”

A murmur of amusement rippled through the crowd of assembled journalists.

“But seriously, all the nominees are amazing, I’d be happy for any of them to win,” Jagged said.

“Winning’s good, but not number one, I’d be happy if Luka won. To work with him is such a joy, I’d love for him to be the top boy.”

Alya cringed. Clara was a great artist, but the rhyming made her toes curl.

“I’m amazed and humbled to have reached this stage,” Luka admitted. “I’ll be delighted for whoever wins.”

The press conference progressed smoothly, as it was designed to do. Alya waited. She had been planning this for some time. Her editor at TV-5.fr, other journalists and select friends had been briefed.

The moderator called her name again, “Alya Césaire, TV 5, your next question.”

She stepped up to the nearest microphone. “Elouise, your profile has had a real boost from your relationship with Adrien Agreste, do you think you’d have made the Fan’s Choice list without his influence?”

Elouise scowled. “I don’t think my relationship with Adrien has anything bearing on my music. Sure, he’s in the music video I was nominated for, and his father was a big part of that, but my fans loved me before we started dating.”

Another reporter called out. “There has been so much drama surrounding your relationship, how would you describe it now?”

“Adrien and I are solid. The drama, as you call it, was over-exaggerated and, honestly not something we pay much attention to.”

 _Liar_. Alya winked at her friend across the room.

“Is Adrien here?”

“He’s backstage right now. Perhaps he’d like to come out and answer some questions?”

The moderator gestured to someone at the door of the makeshift green room and Adrien reluctantly appeared to a smattering of applause. He took the proffered microphone and cleared his throat.

“Uh, hi?”

The moderator smiled patiently. “Adrien, the question was about the drama surrounding your relationship with Elouise and how you’d categorise what you have now. Is there anything you’d like to say?”

Someone brought an extra chair to the stage and Luka shuffled up to make room for Adrien to sit between him and Elouise. Adrien smiled appreciatively as he took his seat.

“Well, media attention is part of life for us. Some of us thrive on it, some avoid it. I deal with it because I have to, but I think we both regret the way other people were drawn into the press coverage. As for our relationship now? We’re both very busy people, but we make time for each other.”

“By ‘other people’, you mean Miss Dupain-Cheng?” A different journalist asked.

Elouise’s arms were crossed over her chest and a frown was spreading across her forehead.

Adrien ignored her. “Yes, I do.”

“Are you looking forward to being a father, Adrien?”

He lit up at the mention of his baby and Alya remembered why she called him Sunshine. He glowed.

“Very much. I’m excited to meet my baby girl soon,” he grinned.

Elouise’s face was now frozen in a forced smile. The moderator stepped forwards in an attempt to regain control.

“Perhaps we should get back on topic? Miss Césaire, you had a question for XY?”

“Yes, thank you. Mr XY, you have been described as thoughtful, intelligent and intimidatingly talented, which of those qualities do you think endears you to the fans most?”

“Uh, who said that about me?” he asked, surprised.

Elouise picked up her glass of water. It was now or never.

“That would be my best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she said.

Elouise spat water across the table, splattering the front row. The green room doorman passed her a towel.

“Well, Marinette would say that. She sees the very best in people,” XY smiled softly.

“You care a lot about her, don’t you?” Someone at the back of the room called out.

The moderator’s microphone was by her side, she had completely lost control of the press conference. Alya was now in charge and although she felt bad for the moderator, she had to see this through.

“I defy anyone to spend time with Marinette and not fall in love with her.”

Luka and Adrien’s heads bobbed in agreement. On another day, she’d have honed in on that and asked them for comments. Today, she had another agenda.

“Is she here? Marinette?” Back-of-the-room asked.

Green room doorman disappeared for a minute, then emerged with Marinette beside him. Jagged jumped from his seat and offered it to her. Marinette looked completely bewildered.

“Marinette? Who would you like to win this award?”

She looked thoughtful. _That’s my girl, give them the best answer you’ve got._

“Jagged Stone is my boss and my mentor, I’ve been a fan of his forever. But, I’ve also loved Clara for a long time and was even in one of her music videos when I was in collège…”

“She came up with the idea, her talent then was very clear,” Clara interjected.

“...Luka is an old and dear friend and his music touches my heart. Then there’s XY, as multifaceted as a diamond, but too humble to show off his immense talent. Honestly, I can’t choose.”

“What about Elouise?”

Marinette’s nose wrinkled slightly at that name. Only friends would have noticed, though. She was hiding her true feelings well.

“To be honest, until her association with Gabriel, I hadn’t paid her much attention. Uh, I liked her video for Crush On You,” Marinette shrugged.

More questions came now and Alya saw Marinette look back to Jagged and ask something. It must have been, ‘can I go now?’, because he nodded and pulled her chair back to let her out. As she went back towards the door she came from, she gave Adrien a subtle wink and Luka’s arm an affectionate squeeze. Adrien looked like he wanted to leave, too, but Elouise had a tight grip on his hand.

If she wasn't in front of a room full of reporters, steam would be coming out of Elouise’s ears. Time to deliver the final blow. She stepped up to the microphone.

“My question is for Elouise. How much did you want this nomination, and how far were you willing to go to get it?”

This time, there was no calm, no practised smile or measure response.

“What are you talking about?” Elouise growled.

Alya checked her watch. Around about now, her editor would be hitting publish on her tell-all article, written exclusively for TV-5.fr. Elouise had been right, this had been very beneficial for her career.

“I’m talking about leaked CCTV footage, controlling stories to make yourself look like a victim and a martyr. I’m referring to you asking me to ‘delve into [Marinette]’s life and expose all her secrets,’ to make you look like the injured party and your insistence on positive press coverage in the run-up to the Fan’s Choice nominations,” Alya paused to let this sink in. “So, just how far were you willing to go?”

“What?!” Adrien turned to his girlfriend, anger burning in his eyes.

“I…” the blood drained from Elouise’s face. “...I didn’t know you were her friend.”

That was when the room erupted with questions.


	31. Chapter 31

ELOUISE EXPOSED  
 _By Alya Césaire._

_Journalists make choices every day. Some are difficult, others are easy. We’re given tools to make these decisions; our editors, our own moral compass, and those unwritten rules that hacks use to govern themselves. Then, there’s the one that’s prized above all. Our gut. “Go with your gut,” “trust your gut,” we’re told._

_Roughly ten weeks ago, I made a decision. I was brought a story—it was literally handed to me in the street. My heart and head told me to walk away, but my gut said, stay. This story had the potential to not only destroy my reputation as a journalist, but the reputations and relationships of close friends, and still, I agreed to pursue it._

_Elouise Élégant brought me CCTV footage from Agreste Mansion. You’ve seen the still of that footage—Marinette Dupain-Cheng lashing out in anger at Adrien Agreste. She wanted me to expose them, to show the world that they were not the sweethearts everybody believed them to be. To prove that Adrien was true to Elouise and that Marinette was out of the picture._

_That moment in the CCTV image? It’s neither Marinette or Adrien’s proudest moment. Both have regrets about their actions and wish they’d handled the situation differently. I know this because they are the close friends I mentioned. Elouise wanted me to dig up secrets about my best friend, and turn the public against her. She wanted me to humiliate Marinette so that people would believe that Elouise and Adrien’s relationship was strong. I agreed. Because my gut told me to see it through. Now, my gut is telling me it’s time to come clean._

_Elouise Élégant has built a fanbase through the artifice of social media, by manufacturing her image and manipulating her narrative. I’m here to tell you, she’s not all she seems._

_For almost three months, I was part of her PR machine. I pushed through positive stories and puff-pieces about how great Elouise is and how perfect her relationship is with Adrien. I always told the truth, but sometimes I exaggerated it, sometimes I withheld parts. I helped her get the nominations she needed to make the list for Paris Music Awards’ Fan’s Choice._

_No more. I will not promote or encourage her behaviour any longer. I will not let her get her own way at the expense of others. I wash my hands of Elouise Élégant_

_Will you?_

  
In amongst the clamour and chaos that was once the press conference, a black butterfly glowed with an eerie purple light. Only one person saw it approach, and it was heading straight for her.


	32. Chapter 32

PANIC AT THE PRESS CONFERENCE  
 _Secrets and lies abound at today’s Paris Music Award press conference. This footage, taken the moment TV 5 journalist, Alya Césaire chose to expose the lengths Elouise Élégant has gone to for her Fan’s Choice nomination, shows the mayhem it caused. Amid the allegations, Élégant is accused of trying to smear Miss Dupain-Cheng’s name in order to drive her and Adrien further apart. This once again raises the question, was there ever really anything between them?_

  
Adrien saw the butterfly land on the moderator's microphone and couldn't decide who to warn first, Alya or Marinette. The moderator was likely to go after Alya –she was the one who hijacked the press conference– but only Ladybug could purify the akuma. He snuck out of the room as the arguments raged on around him.

He and Ladybug reached the lobby at the same time as Rena, Carapace and Bee, they all must have been nearby.

They were quickly becoming a well-oiled machine. Rena, while not as masterful as Ladybug, was adept at figuring out the best way to use the Lucky Charm and Queen Bee was a master with her spinning top, so they didn’t miss Ladybug’s yo-yo as a tool. Carapace had developed a way to use his forcefield to hold the akuma in place until Ladybug could purify it. Chat knew she hated waiting on the sidelines, but he refused to let her put herself and their baby in harm’s way.

Chat guessed Master Fu gave the others a valid excuse for Ladybug not joining the battles because none of them ever questioned it. To allay suspicion, Rena would occasionally use her Mirage to conjure up an illusion of Ladybug in battle. It was enough to stop the public from questioning her whereabouts. Alya’s Ladyblog erroneously reported Ladybug sightings, too, so nobody suspected anything.

Today, she seemed extra twitchy and eager to get involved. Chat spent half the battle sending her back to her safe place.

The fight took them to the roof of Le Grand Paris, where Ladybug had been waiting. Chat was nervous about bringing the action so close to her, but it was the motivation he needed to finally cataclysm the microphone and release the akuma.

When it was over, Carapace brought the butterfly to her and she purified it before Queen Bee tossed the Lucky Charm over. Chat noticed that her “Miraculous Ladybug” was less forceful than usual. After Rena made sure the moderator was safe and assured her that the press conference debacle wasn't her fault, they shared their cool-guy handshake. Then, he had a manly hug with Carapace, and a hip-bump-head-bump with Queen Bee (her idea, he always felt stupid) before he held his fist out to Ladybug. She bumped it half-heartedly.

“Is it me or can you tell what big events are happening in the city, based on Hawkmoth’s victims? Fashion week? Model or intern. Awards season? Actor or musician,” Rena mused.

“Press Conference? Someone Alya has pissed off,” Carapace added.

“I’m glad we won the World Cup,” Queen Bee agreed. “Can you imagine what Hawk-Dork could have done with a squad of disgruntled footballers?”

Ladybug wasn’t joining in with the banter so he pulled her aside to check on her.

“Something’s wrong, Chat,” she frowned.

His ring bleeped but he ignored it, didn’t notice his three other teammates gather behind him, concerned.

“What is it?” He asked, more worried than he’d ever been about anything.

“I don’t know. Something hurts and I don’t feel jelly bean moving,” she said fearfully.

“Jelly bean?!” Rena exclaimed. “...Obviously!”

“Wait, are you two? I mean I know Chat is… Woah.” Carapace attempted to form a sentence and failed.

Ladybug nodded in response to one of the almost-questions, she and Carapace had an unspoken understanding at the best of times. She winced again and held her stomach.

“Everyone is about to lose their transformations so you either need to leave now or prepare to know who we all are,” she grimaced. “Frankly, I think you’re all good to stay.”

“We don’t care about that right now, Ladybug,” Queen Bee assured her. “We just want to know you’re okay.”

She looked to Chat for guidance. Her eyes were full of concern, her body bent around her bump. All he wanted to do was get her to the hospital and they needed to detransform to do that.

“Claws in.”

“Spots off.”

Tikki immediately flew to Marinette’s face, checking on her. Plagg perched on Adrien’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, but that itself was a sign that he was worried, too.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?! Adrikins?! How is this possible?” Chloe shrieked, her transformation dropping.

“Shhhhh!” Rena and Carapace shot back.

“This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Why didn’t I know about this?”

Rena’s transformation fell next, and Chloe made a squawking sound.

“Shell off.”

Chloe almost screamed when Nino appeared through green light.

“Come on, Chloe. After Marinette, Adrien and I appeared, how could you possibly be surprised by Nino?”

“This is why Hawk Moth can never find out another one of our real identities,” Nino said seriously. “If he gets it, the rest will be like dominoes.”

“Cool story, bro, but I’ve got a pregnant woman who needs assistance so can we theorise later?! Adrien snapped.

“Oh! Yes! We’ll take my limo. Can she walk to the elevator?”

“I can walk,” Marinette said. “Thank you, Chloe.”

  
“Yeah, Chloe,” Alya smirked. “What’s with the kindness? It’s out of character.”

“Haha,” she huffed. “I’m just securing my position as the favourite aunt, that’s all.”

“Dude, Marinette’s best friend is right here,” Nino said incredulously, indicating to Alya.

“Please, I’m Adrien’s best friend, I think that makes me a contender.”

Nino made a choking sound and Alya patted him on the shoulder.

Adrien was quietly glad that Chloe was being so reasonable. It must have been a shock for her to discover that her oldest friend was Chat Noir, who in the past, she’d actively disliked, and the superhero she idolised is the girl she used to hate. All in all, Adrien was proud of her.

Alya, Nino and Chloe insisted on accompanying them to the hospital and refused to leave, even when the midwife on duty told them they couldn’t enter the maternity ward.

He and Marinette were quickly taken through to a room and the midwife hooked Marinette up to monitoring equipment and went to fetch a handheld Doppler. Within half an hour, they were leaving the ward, happy to have heard their baby’s heartbeat.

Their three friends jumped from their seats when they approached.

“Well?”

“It’s something called Braxton Hicks contractions,” Marinette explained. “It’s the body’s way of preparing for labour.”

“The midwife said now that jelly bean is in position for birth and getting too big to roll about, her movements are more subtle. I guess with all the distractions today, Mari didn’t feel them so acutely,” Adrien added.

“Phew,” Nino said, echoing everyone’s thoughts.

“If the baby’s in position, does that mean you’re almost ready to give birth?” Alya asked.

“We’re getting close,” Adrien couldn’t hide his excitement.

“Technically, I’m almost full term so I think should be allowed to be more involved with akumas again.”

“You have two weeks to go until you’re considered full term, my love, but nice try,” Adrien kissed her temple. “What are you looking at?”

His friends were staring at him with giddy expressions on their faces. Alya in particular, looked like she might burst from happiness.

“You called her, ‘my love’!” Nino laughed. “Are you two actually an item?”

“Of course they are!” Chloe gushed. “What? They’re actually quite cute together.”

“It’s not public knowledge. Yet,” Alya said. “That’s another secret you need to keep for now. It won’t be long.”

“Alya Césaire. What do you know?” Marinette demanded.

Alya stroked her hair in an attempt to placate her.

“Nothing that should concern you… Too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a crazy-busy couple of days, y'all, but I will respond to your comments soon! Thanks so much for all your excitement, it has kept me motivated :) You're the best!


	33. Chapter 33

ELOUISE’S CHARM OFFENSIVE  
 _Less than twenty-four hours after news broke of Elouise’s shady actions, she’s back. The disgraced star took to YouTube in a video titled, My Wake-Up Call, to apologise for hurting Marinette and disappointing her fans. A link to the video was shared on all her social media accounts and has been viewed over two million times so far, with one-hundred-thousand dislikes. While the comments section appears to be mostly positive, there is evidence to show somebody is deleting comments on her behalf. Elouise Élégant is determined to get back in her fan’s good graces, but is it too much too soon?_

  
Brunch at Le Grand Paris was a safe option for them, Andre was very strict about keeping paparazzi out of the hotel. These days, Nino and Adrien couldn’t even go to the cafeteria at university without being mobbed.

As tiresome as it was for Nino, he knew it was a thousand times harder for Adrien. He was still hiding his relationship with Marinette so he could maintain his farcical one with Elouise. In spite of everything, Gabriel was still flogging that dead horse.

“I’ll have a mushroom omelette please, and a cheese omelette with herbs,” Adrien asked the waitress.

“Very good, sir.”

“Can you make sure the cheese one is not baveuse, though, please. My friend is pregnant and needs her eggs to be fully cooked. Thank you.”

The waitress nodded before pulling a seat out at Chloe’s approach.

“I’m not the pregnant one, before you say anything,” she glared at the waitress, who scurried away in fright.

“You can be nicer than that, Chlo,” Nino suggested.

Chloe shrugged, brushing off his comment. “Where’s Marinette?”

“Upstairs,” Adrien said. “She’s finishing the designs for the Britpop Brigadier. I don’t know what that means, either.”

Nino laughed. Marinette was working every hour she could to get the costume designs finished before the baby came, while Adrien spent every free minute he had trying to convince her to rest. Alya reasoned that it was her form of nesting. Most other women clean the house or decorate the nursery, but since jelly bean was going to be in a crib in her room, Marinette didn’t have that outlet. Instead, she channelled her energy into the thing she did best, designing clothes.

“Alya’s gone to get her,” Nino explained.

Chloe nodded. “So, how are things with Evilouise?”

Adrien scowled. “I’m releasing a statement later to say that while I don’t condone the things she’s done, we all make mistakes and I’m going to stand by her. Then, I’m donating my spine to charity. I don’t use it, someone else should have it.”

“Gabriel’s really going to make you stay with her?”

“I don’t understand why, he hates her too,” Adrien frowned.

“After everything with that akuma and Marinette,” Nino added. “I thought he was coming around.”

“I heard my name, what’s up?” Marinette approached with Alya beside her.

Adrien jumped up and pulled a chair out for Marinette, tucking her carefully under the table as soon as she was seated. Nino imagined doing that for Alya, then imagined the look on her face if he did. He stayed where he was.

Once they were all settled again, Nino continued. “We were talking about Adrien and his trollfriend.”

“I’m glad that’s catching on,” Chloe interjected.

“I thought you could finish with her after the nominations?” Alya asked.

“No,” Adrien sighed. “ _You_ could finish with her then, I have to stick around until the awards show.”

“Is all of this for a red carpet moment? Seems like a lot of effort.” Nino observed.

“And, why are the PMAs so important?” Marinette mused.

“He’s planning to akumatise her when she loses,” Alya said.

Four heads snapped around to face her. Nino was expecting a punchline, but none came, she was serious. Her face was solemn, earnest.

Adrien turned white. “That would make him…”

“Hawk Moth,” she confirmed.

“No. We cleared him.” Marinette insisted.

“Did we?” Adrien asked. “We never considered that Hawk Moth would akumatise himself, but it wouldn’t be the riskiest thing he’s done. He put you and the baby in danger with XY and he’s sent akumas to places he knew you’d be.”

“Not to mention all the times he’s put you in danger, dude. You’re his son.”

“Is it wrong that that doesn’t surprise me?” Adrien asked.

“Remember Audrey?” Alya went on.

“My mother? Yes, I vaguely remember her.”

“You can be nicer than that, Chlo,” Nino repeated.

Undeterred, Alya explained. “When Hawk Moth akumatised her, she’d been deliberately upset …by Nathalie. What if Gabriel is getting Elouise angrier and angrier, setting her up for a massive disappointment so he can make his most powerful akuma yet?”

“Why?”

“He wants to bring your mother back,” Marinette whispered. “He has the book.”

The blood drained from Adrien’s face. He wore an expression of complete resignation, he was convinced of his father’s identity.

“So what now?”

“We let it happen,” Marinette said.

“Do I have to remind you what happened last time you were in the path of one of Hawk Moth’s monsters? You disappeared in an actual puff of smoke.”

“Okay, but we’ll know this one is coming. We can prepare. Anticipate it. We can make it happen when we want,” Marinette was smiling. It was disconcerting.

“Girl,” Alya’s grin was even more frightening. “I think I’m finally rubbing off on you.”


	34. Chapter 34

JE VEUX TON AMOUR ET JE VEUX TA REVANCHE  
_Adrien Agreste is standing by his woman! In a statement released to press yesterday, he said, “I in no way condone Elouise’s actions, and I wish to apologise on her behalf for any pain caused by them. However, I know that Elouise has the capacity to be a good person and I will continue to support her. Fame can lead to many temptations and it can be hard to know when you’ve gone too far; we all need someone to tell us when we’ve crossed the line.”_ _Meanwhile, Elouise is desperate to pretend that nothing has changed. She and Adrien were spotted on an awkward date in a local cafe, where witnesses said the pair looked tense and uncomfortable._  
_We imagine that Elouise’s actions towards Miss Dupain-Cheng (Adrien’s baby-mama of all people!) have put a strain on the relationship. If we were Agreste, we’d be having second thoughts._  
_Marinette, however, has remained tight-lipped on the issue, rising above Élégant’s pettiness by refusing to comment. Are we the only ones who think Adrien should ditch Elouise for Marinette?!_

  
“You need to take your claws out of Adrien before I do it for you.”

“Elouise?! H- h- how did you get in here?” Marinette stammered.

She’d been working alone in the suite while Jagged and XY were at auditions. Penny had gone out for coffee. Marinette was determined to get her designs finished before the baby was born so she could focus on making them after her enforced maternity leave was over. The door must have been unlocked, because Elouise barged in, uninvited.

“I’m Elouise freaking Élégant. I can go where I want when I want. You’re just an insignificant little seamstress, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Look, I can see that you’re upset,” Marinette tried to diffuse the situation. “Why don’t you sit down and we can talk about it.”

“Talk about what? The fact that you got yourself knocked up and now you’re claiming Adrien is the father so you can get your claws into his money and fame? That, even though his father approves of me, not you, you’re still trying to steal him from me? Adrien loves me.”

So, she was as delusional as Alya described. Marinette had been sure her friend was exaggerating, but it seems she was actually underplaying the truth. Gabriel was right to pin his hopes on her. Unfortunately for him, Marinette and her friends were ready for him.

“He..? Do you really believe that?” She asked, shocked. “I mean, you remember that I was there when Gabriel told you off for taking crap about me?”

“He’s not here now to defend you, is he?” She moved closer to Marinette.

“Okay, look. I don’t have anything against you, Elouise, you have to realise that. If you’re so upset about this, I think you need to have a conversation with Adrien, not me.”

“Have you read the papers? They’re making me out to be the enemy, can you believe that?! Compared to you? What have you told the press?”

“I haven’t spoken to anyone, I promise you.”

“I will destroy you,” Elouise growled through clenched teeth. “I will do everything in my power to make sure you and your bastard child live out your life in misery.”

She was in Marinette’s face now, jabbing her finger towards her. It was intended to be menacing and it was. But, she’d faced worse than Elouise.

“No. You won’t. You can’t control Jagged, Penny or XY. They have more connections, more power and more fame than you.” Marinette called her bluff, fighting back tears as she did.

“Fine. I’ll destroy Adrien instead. I’ll tell the press everything I know about him and his nasty little secrets. I wonder if anyone else knows that he sneaks out of his gilded cage to spend time with his friends… Does his father know?! I bet he’d put bars on his windows if he did. That’s all before I release a tell-all story about his vanity, violent temper and tiny…” Elouise held thumb and forefinger close together. “...self-esteem.”

Marinette laughed dryly, “Nobody would believe you.”

“You can’t be sure of that. NEVER come near me or Adrien again or you’ll find out just how much damage I can cause him.” Elouise was almost nose to nose with her. “Then, I will come back for you.”

“Hey!”

“Get away from her!”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Marinette had never been more relieved to hear Jagged, Penny and XY’s voices.

“You can't be in here,” Jagged shouted. “Get out before I call security.”

Elouise sneered and held her hands up, palms to the ceiling. She gave a final, threatening look in Marinette’s direction before storming out of the suite, slamming the door behind her.

“Woah, are you okay?” Xavier asked as Marinette dissolved into tears.

She accepted his embrace and wept into his shoulder.

“What did she say?” Jagged demanded, an angry edge to his voice making it shake.

“It was nothing,” she sobbed.

XY sounded more stern this time. “That didn’t look like nothing. Marinette, tell me.”

“She’s angry about all the negativity in the press. People are defending me and making her the villain of the piece. And she’s upset”

“She hasn’t exactly covered herself in glory either,” Penny said. “But, I understand why she’s angry. The double standard is frustrating; I notice Adrien isn’t being treated the same way you two are.”

“That is an excellent point, Penny, but you do also notice that only one of them came to Marinette’s place of work and made her cry, right?” Jagged added.

Penny rolled her eyes at Stone. “I’ll speak to management, make sure Élégant isn’t allowed up here again.”

“Thank you, Penny,” Marinette said weakly.

“And I have an idea for how we can show Elouise what we think of people who threaten our friends.”

“Xav, don’t do anything silly, please.”

“Oh, it’s not silly, ‘Nette. It’s showstopping.” XY waggled his hands in a move her father called, jazz hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang, I'm going on holiday for a few days so there won't be any updates now until Sunday... When I get back, we're into the Paris Music Awards, though!!
> 
> Thanks for all your wonderful support :D


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaack!! I hope you've all had a lovely few days, shall we get back into this crazy thing?

CHECKS, SHRUGS, AND ROCK AND ROLL  
 _Half the appeal of awards shows like the Paris Music Awards is seeing all those gorgeous outfits on the red carpet, right? Make sure you tune in tonight at_ 7pm _for Aurore Beuréal’s coverage of the PMA’s red carpet! She’ll be reporting on the who’s who of the awards show, interviewing nominees and, of course, asking the question on everyone’s lips, “who are you wearing?” Fashion and music have clashed in Paris society this year, so you know there will be some outfits to write home about!_

  
Gabriel usually watched these things with the sound down, as he was only interested in the fashion, but this time, he gave it his full attention. Tonight marked the culmination of all his hard work, he needed to monitor things closely to make sure it went to plan. His success was dependant on everyone playing their part.

He was worried that Adrien might prove to be a stumbling block. Over the past two weeks, he had detected a definite change in Adrien. He had a new determination and focus and Gabriel sensed that he was hiding even more secrets than usual. Then there was the matter of Marinette and the baby. Would they be in harm’s way?

First to walk the carpet were the hosts of the ceremony, Alec Cataldi and Mireille Caquet. He was wearing a dinner suit with a mustard-coloured jacket with black trim. It was a bold choice but it looked good. Gabriel would have put him in a different colour, perhaps midnight blue, especially as Mireille was in bronze. The ruched satin hugged her figure and elongated her. Again, it’s not what Gabriel would have chosen for her, but it worked.

They stopped to briefly chat with Aurore, hinting at a great show, but Gabriel knew that they’d be in a hurry to get inside and prepared for their part.

Next up, Jean Conte and Jennifer Lisse. They were both wearing Gino Vitesse, simple, stylish, but unmemorable. The reporter spent some time with them, they were nominated for a number of awards between them.

Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling walked the carpet but didn’t stop for the cameras. Instead, Jagged signed autographs for the crowd while Penny stood by in floor-length black satin. It was simple and effective, the statement was ‘I have nothing to prove’ and Gabriel approved. Jagged’s purple velour tuxedo was neither simple or effective, but it screamed of someone who defies convention so was fitting for the man.

Clara Nightingale and Luka arrived together and Aurore fawned over the young man. His tuxedo was simple and traditional, Viktor Wolfe, if he wasn’t mistaken. Clara’s deep red gown was full and intricately decorated. It sparkled in the light. Something about it spoke to him more as a costume than a dress. Perhaps that’s exactly what it was.

Jumeaux Fous, Renée la Pointe, Songtres5, Cuivre, Jac & Jacques, Nell Nouveauté, Amelie Amour and more all took their turn on the red carpet. Each spending a few minutes with Aurore and the other reporters before venturing inside to take their seats. Gabriel recognised a few fellow designers’ contributions and noted some up and coming names to keep an eye on. It was always worthwhile to watch these events to know what the competition was doing.

Soon, the moment he’d been waiting for arrived. Would they ask Elouise about the recent controversy? He hoped so. Young Miss Césaire had played her part beautifully.

“Elouise! Who are you wearing?!

“Gabriel, of course.” She spun to reveal the full skirt of her floor-length gown.

The silvery fabric shone in the flashbulbs that lined the red carpet. It wasn’t his best work, but it was elegant and fitting for the occasion.

“Beautiful,” Aurore said, “Are you excited for the awards show?”

“Yes, very. It should be a great night.”

Aurore put the microphone under Adrien’s chin. “Adrien, very dapper.”

“Thank you,” he responded gracefully.

“We all want to know, who did you vote for in the Fan’s Choice category?

“Me, obviously,” Elouise laughed.

Right then, some other journalist distracted her and she turned away to answer their question. For all that she was a thorn in his side lately, she was always on-script. Unlike his son.

Aurore saw her chance. “It’s just you, me and the TVi viewers now, Adrien… Who did you vote for?”

He grinned. “Jagged Stone. The man’s my hero.”

_Oh, Adrien_. Before Aurore could ask any more incriminating questions, Elouise rejoined the interview and the reporter turned her attention back on her.

“So, Elouise, you’ve been nominated for quite a few awards tonight, what do you think your chances are?”

“I’m quietly confident,” Elouise smiled.

Just then, every camera swung around to the opening door of a purple G-Wagen, where XY was helping a heavily pregnant woman out of the back seat.

It took Gabriel a while to recognise her. Her now long black hair was styled in a pompadour at the front and pulled into a high ponytail behind. Exquisite cat-eye makeup made her blue eyes shine more vividly than he’d ever seen. And, that smile… He could see Emilie in her smile.

Ignoring whatever Elouise had been saying, Aurore rushed towards Marinette and XY. The cameraman stayed far enough back to show their ensemble. He wore a classic black tuxedo, paired with purple Converse high-tops, but everybody was looking at her. Marinette also wore a tuxedo; the trousers sat low on her waist, under her bump, with a white dress shirt tucked in. Gabriel guessed she had altered a man’s shirt herself, it was fitted too perfectly to her shape to be off-the-rack. Speaking of racks… The shirt was unbuttoned at the neck to reveal a glimpse of cleavage. Normally, Gabriel would consider that tacky, but it worked here. She wore a tie, loosely fastened.

A green silk tie… that exactly matched the one Adrien lost after his date with Elouise. Gabriel surmised that a paternity test was no longer required, there was only one reason Marinette would have such a garment in her possession. Even Elouise would have to admit the truth now.

“XY! Marinette! You look amazing!” Aurore exclaimed.

“Doesn’t she?” XY gazed affectionately at his partner.

“I meant both of you, but Marinette, your outfit is a showstopper. Those heels! How are you walking?!”

The camera panned down to reveal green platform wedges with peekaboo toes and a six-inch heel. Marinette waggled her foot and laughed.

“They don’t feel as high as they look, that’s the magic of platforms. I do have pumps in my bag for later, though,” she admitted.

“Great idea. So, your boss is receiving a Lifetime Achievement Award tonight, how is he feeling?”

“He’s taking it in his stride,” Marinette said. “We’ve all been pretty emotional on his behalf, we’re just so proud of him. Jagged is such an inspiration for so many, we’re all delighted to see that recognised.”

“And, XY, you’re nominated for Artist of the Year, Song of the Year and Fan’s Choice, how do you feel about your chances?”

“I know everyone says it, but it’s true, it’s an honour just to be nominated. I’ve got strong competition across the board and I’m ecstatic to be considered worthy to be up there. Winning would be awesome, but I not expecting anything.”

That was a good answer, Gabriel thought. Diplomatic, modest. Maybe he should offer to style this young man sometime?

“Marinette, tell us, who did you vote for in the Fan’s Choice award?”

Marinette smiled conspiratorially and leaned into the microphone.

“Don’t tell anyone, but I voted for…” She whispered, “Elouise.”

She winked as XY took her hand and led her up the steps into the building.

_Check and mate._ Game, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


	36. Chapter 36

TV 5’s ALYA CÉSAIRE TO LIVE BLOG PMAs  
_Don’t miss any of the action tonight, even if you don’t have a coveted ticket to the awards show. Wherever you are, make sure you join Alya’s live blog, over on the TV 5 website to keep up with the winners and losers._

  
**19.58:** Salut, TV 5 fam! It’s me, Alya Césaire, and I’m here all evening to live blog the Paris Music Awards. It’s a chilly January night so grab yourself a soft blanket, a stiff drink and let’s see if we can keep a straight face during these acceptance speeches, shall we?

I’m going to keep one eye on the comments so feel free to share your opinions and I’ll try to respond.

 **20.00:** It’s starting! Hosts Alec Cataldi and Mireille Caquet take to the stage. Mireille appears to be dressed as an awards statue and Alec looks, frankly, hawt in his yellow tux. Oh, the scripted banter is painful.

 **20.03:** The opening number is performed by ‘Jagged and Friends’...

It’s raining on stage, should Jagged really be playing an electric guitar right now?!

Guys!! It’s a cover! A rock version of Justin Timberlake’s Cry Me A River - I love it.

 **20.04:** Clara Nightingale is here. She’s singing something else. It’s a mashup!

Okay, that’s Unfaithful, by Rihanna. The stars are definitely throwing shade at Eloudrien right now.

 **20.05:** Luka’s here, too! Man, he’s got the smoulder down.

I’ve just noticed, on drums… It’s XY! Which means that four out of five Fan’s Choice Nominees are on the stage, singing about cheating and being cheated on. Hmmmm… I wonder what the message is?!?!?!?

 **20.07:** Nice transition into… Is that Bad Romance?!

There’s so much shade being thrown right now, I should have brought a torch.

Anyway, Luka’s voice is v. sexy and I’m still getting over XY on drums. Did we know he could play?

 **20.08:** Screw the hidden meaning, I’m in love with this version of the song! Currently dancing in my front room. My boyfriend has died of embarrassment, RIP.

 **20.11:** *applauds* Great start to the show, guys. Loved. It.

Now we’re straight in with the first award, Artist of the Year. To present this award, it’s my TV 5 colleague, Nadja Chamack.

…We’re getting a quick video with clips of each of the nominees before the envelope is opened, so while we wait, let me tell you the rules of the drinking game…

Take a sip every time:

  * An artist says, “I wasn’t expecting this, I haven’t prepared a speech.”
  * An artist thanks God in their speech,
  * An artist thanks Jagged Stone in their speech,
  * An artist cries during their speech,
  * An artist references the Elouise debacle,
  * The camera doesn’t pan away from a nominee in time and the shows their true reaction to someone else winning,
  * The host(s) change their outfit.



Take a shot if:

  * Someone interrupts a winner’s speech,
  * A fight breaks out,
  * Someone proposes.



Finish the bottle if:

  * Elouise wins Fan’s Choice.



**20.13:** The winner is, Jagged Stone! Yeah!

And… drink. Straight out the gates, Jagged claims he wasn’t expecting to win. Sure, you’re only the biggest star in France rn, Jagged!  
Aw, he thanked Penny for being his North Star and XY and Marinette for their creativity. The man’s a sweetheart.

 **20.17:** It’s Duo/Group of the Year now, presented by Audrey Bourgeois. Cue the video…

Do we all agree that Jumeaux Fous are creepy? Just me?!

 **20.19:** The winner is, Jac  & Jacques!

Of course, the big question is, which one’s cuter? Oh, yeah, speeches.  
They thank each other, so sweet. Okay, I think Jac is the cutest, look at how he looks at Jacques, so much love <3 They’re such a great couple, I hope we hear loads more from them in the future.

 **20.24:** Newcomer of the Year now. Chloe Bourgeois is presenting this one. What’s she famous for exactly? JK Chlo, we love you anyway...

Video time, Oh, did you hear that? There was a kind of low groan when Elouise came on screen. Girl’s not got many fans left, huh?

 **20.26:** The winner is, Luka. *cue happy dancing*

I love this guy!!!! So proud!!!!  
Dangit, he’s dedicated the award to his fellow nominees. My heart can’t take it.  
I knew Luka back when he was just a handsome teenager with a song in his heart, I can’t begin to tell you how pleased I am for him,

 **20.31:** Time for the award for Collaboration of the Year, presented by Adrien Agreste.  
Ooh, that’s a 90% positive reaction. Remember a time before Eloudrien, when Adrien was universally loved? Happier times.

 **20.33:** The winners are Jagged and XY!  
Drink! Jean and Jennifer were caught giving each other conciliatory looks. It was kind of a loving moment, but it totally counts.

Jagged is letting XY speak and he’s so freakin' eloquent. This guy has hidden depths. He thanks the other nominees and Jagged. Drink!  
XY dedicates the award to friendship and teamwork. What a guy, I’ve got a little crush.

 **20.39:** Time for a musical interlude. We get a commercial break while they reset the stage.

So… Comment below, what do you think so far? Favourite moments? I think Jagged and XY are my new BROTP and Luka is officially the loveliest person in showbiz.

Based on your comments below, you’re all wondering why Adrien stood by Elouise when she was so awful to his baby-mama. Good point, maybe he’ll give me an exclusive interview and I can ask him. Hey, Gabe! You reading this? Call me.

Also, loads of comments about that opening number. The consensus is, you loved it. Same.

 **20.42:** And, we’re back. The stage is dark except for a single spotlight on XY at a microphone.

XY: So I guess you’ve been reading the headlines and you want to know the real story about my relationship with a certain blue-eyed mama-to-be? Well, I think this song will explain things.

 **20.43:** It’s just XY and a pianist and this is hauntingly beautiful. This is a cover of Dancing On My Own, is nobody performing original songs tonight?!

 **20.44:** “I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her, And I’m right over here, why can’t you see me? And I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the guy she’s taking home,” Damn, boy, you’re breaking my heart!

 **20.45:** Wow, this guy can sing. I’m crying here.

 **20.47** : “The lights go up, the music dies, but you don’t see me standing here.” The lights actually do go up as the number fades and the whole place has erupted with applause. I’ve never seen a response like that to a performance at an awards show, the crowd LOVE him.

People are gasping! Why are people gasping?!

          XY: Thank you all so much. And thanks to my pianist, Adrien Agreste.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!?!?!?!?

I. Am. Shook.

That’s what XY’s song was about! Exclusive news, guys, he was telling us that he likes Marinette, but she’s with Adrien so XY is not the guy she’s taking home…

SHOOOOOOKKK

          XY: Now, I want to welcome a few more friends to the stage. Please give it up for Jennifer Lisse, Nell Nouveauté and Luka.

 **20.48:** I’m excited, Jennifer, Nell and Luka are all wearing guitars. Nell’s got a bass, the other two have acoustic. XY is behind the drum kit again.

Still reeling, btw.

Oh! I just noticed. This is all the best newcomer nominees, minus Elouise! Still so much shade left to share!

OMG!!!! Adrien is singing!!!! He’s got a good voice. This one is also a cover, it’s Everything by Michael Bublé.

20.50: Nice key change, there Adrien!

The camera just caught Elouise’s expression and she looks like she’s chewing a wasp. Oh, dear. Not her best night, huh? I think that counts for the drinking game, drink!

 **20.51:** *applause* That was Adrien Agreste, a man of many talents.

Wait, you guys, he’s getting up, with the microphone and coming down into the audience.

What’s happening?!

He’s got to Marinette’s row and Jagged and Penny are shoving her into the aisle. Steady, guys, that girl is very, very pregnant!

          Adrien: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you stole my heart, you stole my tie (aw, he flicked her nose playfully with the tip of her tie ...his tie… and it was super cute). I love you more than I knew was possible. Would you do me the honour (OMG!!!! YOU GUYS!!) of being my wife and making this little family official?

She’s nodding! She said yes!!!!

I’M DEAD! This is so sweet.

Drink! Take a shot if someone proposes!! I’m so buzzed right now. For my friends and because alcohol.

 **20.52:** Butterfly!!! Black akuma butterfly!! Take cover!

Does an akumatisation count as a fight breaking out? If so, drink.

Oh, crap. It’s heading for Elouise.

Jagged, Penny and Adrien are already herding Marinette out of the auditorium, phew! This is going to be one angry akuma, y’all.

I’ll see you on the other side. Stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please drink responsibly, k? Thanks.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I'd forgotten about you? I didn't, promise.

AND THE LOSER IS...  
 _It looks like the legends of France’s music scene are very much #teamadrinette. We all knew what side Jagged Stone and XY had taken, but it looks like Clara Nightingale, Luka, Jennifer Lisse, and Nell Nouveauté are all in Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s corner, too. In two separate musical performances, the stars collaborated to rain down insult through song. As if that wasn’t bad enough for Miss Élégant, the PMA broadcast was cut off early after reports of an_ akuma _attack. It seems the drama and negativity has finally caught up with Elouise._

  
When XY called him and told him what Elouise had done to Marinette, Adrien was furious. He wanted to confront her immediately, but XY had another idea. It was so incredibly extra that he wanted to say no, until Nino suggested using the show to propose to Marinette. Suddenly, singing live in front of thousands wouldn’t be the scariest thing he’d be doing that night.

At first, it sounded crazy, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised it was perfect. Hawk Moth planned to akumatise Elouise at the awards ceremony when she lost the Fan’s Choice Award, but if they could push her to breaking point before then, they’d force Gabriel to move up his attack. Getting the others to join in wasn’t hard either. Apparently, Elouise had been backstabbing and manipulating her way to the top for longer than anyone knew.

It worked better than they expected. After Marinette said yes (she said yes!! He felt like he could fly!) he kissed her. That was when they heard the screams and commotion of the akuma descending.

Fortunately, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge had paid a visit to Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling, XY, Luka, Clara Nightingale, Jennifer Lisse and Nell Nouteauté earlier that week to brief them on the risk that Elouise would be akumatised. Jagged and Penny acted quickly to help Adrien usher Marinette out of the auditorium. XY, Jennifer and Nell started evacuating the audience through the backstage area, while Luka and Clara helped others leave through a side door. By the time the butterfly landed and the transformation took hold, the crowd was already thinning.

The akuma settled on Elouise’s clutch bag. Her dress morphed into a shining green gown with a high collar. If Maleficent visited Oz, this is the dress she’d wear. Elouise’s clutch changed into a sceptre and her eyes glowed an eerie green.

“I am Pop Princess! Bow before me or feel my wrath! I will get my prince and you will help me or perish!”

“Hey, Princess, I’m the Queen. A little curtsy wouldn’t be out of order,” Queen Bee taunted.

“I don’t recognise your sovereignty,” Elouise spat. “Treason!”

She glared at a cluster of groupies who were trying to leave and a burst of green light shot from her eyes and surrounded them. They bowed towards Elouise. When they looked up, their eyes shone like hers.

“This bee wishes to usurp my power, take her away!”

The now subjected fans ran towards Bee, but she dodged them easily and tangled their legs with her top.

“Oh good, she can control people, that always goes well for me,” Chat groaned.

Rena and Carapace landed next to him.

“Oh, hush, kitty-cat. Just don’t look her in the eye and you’ll be fine,” Rena Rouge laughed.

Elouise continued to enslave stragglers until she had twenty or so minions. They assembled around her, forming a human shield.

“Look at that,” Rena quipped. “Your entire fan club is here.”

“How dare you! I will be adored!” Elouise sent her army towards the heroes.

As they fought them off, Chat saw Elouise run for the exit where the evacuated audience were assembled. If they didn’t act soon, she’d have an army of almost three-thousand slaves. He hoped the pop stars had managed to disperse the crowds. As the last minion fell, he noticed that the green light in their eyes faded when hit by staff, flute, top or shield.

“We need to get outside!” Rena shouted.

Chat’s communicator trilled.

“You know, it’s not a party until you all get here?” Ladybug smiled. “I’m on the roof, come join me.”

“To the roof!” Chat announced and led the rest of the team to meet Ladybug.

From their vantage point, they watched as Elouise assembled her army. Chat was relieved to see that most of the crowd must have escaped towards Rue De Lyon or Rue de Faubourg Saint Antoine. Ahead of them, in Place de la Bastille, Pop Princess stood behind a few hundred enchanted foot soldiers.

“It was love at first sight for all of them,” Ladybug nodded towards the crowd.

“It could have been worse,” Carapace admitted.

“It could have been better, too,” Queen Bee complained.

“What’s the plan, LB?” Chat asked.

“Let’s find out, shall we? Lucky Charm!”

Chat held his breath as the charm was created. Usually, the object was like a riddle that they had to work out, but this time, the meaning was very clear. It was a green silk tie.

“Isn’t it normally polka dotted?” Rena asked.

“Yes,” Ladybug frowned. “I guess the colour is important here. Look at her, she’s a green-eyed monster.”

“Jealousy.”

“Right. Why is she jealous?”

“Because someone else snagged her handsome prince,” Carapace deduced.

“I’m sorry, the old Adrien can’t come to the phone right now.” Chat said.

“I don’t think you get a choice in this, she’s got hundreds of little helpers, there’s five of us,” Rena laughed.

Ladybug’s eyes darted from hero to hero, then to the Colonne de Juillet in the centre of the Place. Chat could see the cogs turning behind bluebell orbs. He knew she was formulating a plan.

“We can’t fight all these people so we need to separate her from the crowd. Carapace, Bee, you’re with me. Chat and Rena, can you put on a show?”

“I think she’s saying we’re the dramatic ones,” Rena nudged him.

“Let’s go!” Ladybug wound the tie around her wrist, ready for action.

“Wait, wait, wait. You look like you’re planning to be a part of this,” Chat held a hand out. “I can’t let you put yourself in danger.”

“Minou, listen. I’m doing this.”

“No, you’re not,” he stood his ground. “Give the tie to Queen Bee and wait here.”

She huffed and looked like she might argue, but she did hand over the tie. Anger fizzed behind her mask, but Chat would deal with her wrath later. He’d prefer to face a furious Marinette than an injured one.

“It’s time to end Pop Princess’s reign of terror,” Ladybug announced. “Go on, make me proud.”

Chat and Rena vaulted to the top of the column and she conjured her mirage, a very scared-looking Adrien. He shook off flashbacks of their battle with Volpina and lowered himself to the ground.

“Hey, Evilouise! I have something of yours!” Rena Rouge shouted. “Should I toss him down, or what?”

“No!!” Elouise ran forward, losing the cover of her slaves.

“Cataclysm!” Chat called and put his hand on the base of the stone column. “Oops, look what you made me do.”

Elouise screamed as the Colonne de Juillet collapsed. It was quickly muffled when Carapace and Bee intercepted her.

“Shelter!”

Protected from the falling stone, Bee covered Elouise’s eyes with the tie, preventing her from using her powers. Then, she broke the sceptre to release the akuma. That’s when Chat saw a flash of red. Ladybug was with them, inside Carapace’s forcefield.

He could be angry later. She had to purify the akuma first.

The shield disappeared and a white butterfly fluttered skywards. Chat watched Ladybug unravel the tie from Elouise’s eyes and toss it up.

“Mira- ahhh!” Ladybug clutched her stomach, dropping the tie.

Chat felt his heart pound in his chest. Panic rose. Carapace picked up the tie and he and Queen Bee took Ladybug’s hand. Together, they helped her throw the tie towards the sky.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” They said, in unison.

Millions of magical ladybugs swarmed the area, returning everything to normal. Ladybug stayed doubled over, her face a picture of concern. Chat ran to her, ignoring the groups of dazed fans, coming to from their trances and stepping over Elouise, whimpering on the ground.

“We have to get to the hospital, Chat,” she whispered, her voice strained. “The baby’s coming.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has reached over 1000 kudos and I've spent most of the day picking my jaw off the floor. You guys!! I never imagined that anything I wrote would reach such an exciting number. Thank you for all your wonderful support and the comments that keep me motivated every day.  
> I'm going to cry if I carry on so, here's a new chapter to distract you.

PANIC AT THE DISCO  
_As if awards shows didn’t have enough drama, Paris’s own super-villain, Hawk Moth sent an akuma to the PMAs. Perhaps he wanted to be part of the action? Or maybe he’s just a massive douche?_  
_Fortunately, the stars of the show were able to evacuate the auditorium and get most of the crowd to safety. Mayor Bourgeois had praised their bravery. The rest of the Paris Music Awards will be announced via a live broadcast tonight after the news bulletin._

  
She’d been feeling twinges in her back for the past day, but put it down to the fact she was carting a bowling ball around in her abdomen. That morning, the twinges started in her stomach, too.

It wasn’t a problem, they were far apart and mostly bearable and she was able to breathe through them, but by the time Jagged and Penny were locking her and Adrien in a dressing room backstage, they were longer, more intense and closer together. She didn’t have time to dwell on it, though. They had to transform and stop Hawk Moth.

In the suit, the contractions weren’t as bad. She knew she could tolerate pain better when she was transformed so she guessed the magic worked on labour pains too.

From the roof of Opera de Bastille, she watched as Elouise bewitched the unsuspecting crowd with a green light from her eyes. She had to admit, Hawk Moth was on to something with Elouise, she really was the ideal candidate for akumatisation. Her delusions of grandeur would have made her easy to convince and the negative emotions would make her strong. They would have to show her something she cared about as much as herself if they wanted to break her resolve.

Of course, that thing was Adrien.

A strong protective urge almost prevented her from using him, she didn’t want him hurt. Reason told her it was just a mirage. He was Chat Noir, after all, he’d been in worse predicaments than this. As the minutes ticked by, she felt her contractions multiply and soon the suit wasn’t protecting her from the pains either.

That was why she ignored Chat’s protestations and got close to the akuma. She needed things to end, needed to get to the hospital.

In the back of the taxi, racing through Paris, all of that felt like a blur, as though she’d dreamed it all. Adrenaline coursed through her, making her feel vertiginous. In Adrien’s eyes, she saw a powerful combination of excitement and terror. All she could feel was foreboding.

Adrien practically dragged her through the corridors to the delivery suite and the midwives were quick to get her ready. She was strapped up to monitors and helped onto a trolley. A blanket was thrown over her knees, she had no idea where her trousers went. Around her, everyone moved so fast, she was sure she could see vapour trails in their wake. Their voices sounded echoey and distant. Only Adrien’s was clear.

“I want to push!” She told nobody in particular.

An examination revealed her to be fully dilated.

“This baby is ready to be born!” The young midwife announced.

Marinette put her chin to her chest and pushed with all her might. Adrien squeezed her hand (or was she squeezing his?) and shouted encouragement. She focused on his words, the sound of his voice.

“Stop! Breathe!”

She did as she was told, panting to catch her breath. Adrien mopped her brow with the back of his hand and she felt him tremble.

“Ready to push again, mama?”

She nodded and pushed. It burned and stung, but she kept pushing, kept squeezing Adrien’s hand, kept focusing on his voice.

“Stop! Wait.”

Marinette heard the words ‘nuchal cord’ and saw concern in Adrien’s face. Through the haze, she asked him what was wrong.

“It’s okay. The cord was wrapped around jelly bean’s neck, but they removed it and she’s fine. You’re doing a brilliant job, my love.”

She saw his eyes glistening.

“Why are you sad?”

He sighed. “I’m not, I’m relieved. She’s okay.”

“Maman?” The midwife interrupted. “Are you ready to push again?”

She was exhausted. The effort of putting on a show at the PMAs, of fighting Pop Princess and purifying the akuma, of contractions and pushing and trying to stay strong was all suddenly overwhelming and tears started to fall.

“I can’t. It’s too much, I’m not strong enough.”

“You are the strongest person I know, Marinette. You persevere through every hardship and every challenge. You are an incredible woman and you can do this. Now, push!” Adrien pressed his forehead to hers.

His faith in her spurred her on and she pushed.

Pain and fear and anticipation and apprehension and eagerness to meet her daughter kept her going. She lost all concept of time.

Then, she heard a cry. The sweetest, most perfect sound.

Her baby was placed on her chest and Marinette felt her heart and soul yield to this tiny person. She already loved her, from her puffy, angry little face to her tiny curled up toes.

She looked at Adrien who had stopped being brave and was now weeping with joy. She smiled, feeling her own tears leaking out again.

“This is our daughter,” she whispered.

“Hello, jelly bean, I’ve been waiting to meet you,” he stroked her nose and gazed, awestruck at her.

All too soon, their midwife took the baby to the other side of the room to weigh her and check her health. She was mere metres away, but already the distance was heartbreaking.

“My love?” Adrien said. “As much as I like ‘jelly bean’, I think we should pick a name. I know you wanted Emma.”

She shook her head. “She doesn’t look like an Emma.”

“I have a suggestion,” he smiled.

  
Before long, they were taken to their own room. Alya had dropped off Marinette’s hospital bag so they were able to get cleaned up and wrestled their daughter into a diaper and a onesie. There was no time to bask in the glow of their little family, however, as Alya, Niño and Chloe had their faces pressed up against the tiny window in their door.

Adrien beckoned them inside.

“She’s beautiful,” Alya breathed.

Nino just nodded in agreement.

“What’s her name?” Chloe asked.

“Well, we wanted something that represented how wonderful, amazing and surprising this little girl is, and the linguist here had a word,” Marinette grinned.

“Guys,” Adrien beamed. “Meet, Mīra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in some Slavic languages, Mīra can mean ‘Famed One’ which I thought was pretty fitting, too :)


	39. Chapter 39

PARIS MUSIC AWARDS CONTINUE  
_Paris is a city used to Hawk Moth’s temper tantrums so it comes as no surprise that the organisers of the PMAs had a contingency plan. After tonight’s news bulletin, the hosts, Alec Cataldi and Mireille Caquet will announce the winners of the remaining awards: Music Video of the Year, Top Soundtrack, Album of the Year, Song of the Year and Fan’s Choice. Be sure to tune in to TV5 to see who will win and who will lose._

  
It was like a bad dream. She knew it had been her doing those things, her emotions causing them, but now that the akuma was gone, it felt like an out-of-body-experience. Hawk Moth was controlling her, she didn’t choose to do those things.

Except, she did.

She’d done worse without an akuma and let her negativity influence her actions for months.

Ever since that girl came along. The girl that Adrien loved. The girl he chose.

Elouise knew Gabriel didn’t give him a say in dating her, and she hadn’t made it easy for him to like her. Of course he didn’t love her, he was no more a friend or lover than the rest of her entourage. A reluctant colleague at best.

The bee-woman helped her up and asked if there was anyone she could call. There wasn’t. She didn’t have any friends.

“I can make sure she gets home safely,” a voice called out.

The bee-woman smiled and hurried away leaving her with XY.

“Why are you even here?” She spat, not willing to accept anything from him.

He held his hand up in a defensive stance. ”You look like you need a friend.”

“I… I do, but, why you?”

“You might not remember, but I used to think I was the greatest thing to hit the music scene. I was spoiled, entitled, egotistical… Sound like anyone we know?”

She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

He continued. “It took dangling off the side of the Eiffel Tower while Jagged Stone and a dragon tried to make me walk the plank to realise that I wasn’t doing things the right way. You’ve got a choice, Elouise, carry on like you have been and have a short, miserable career. Or, become a nicer person.”

“It’s too late,” bitter tears trickled down her cheeks. “Everyone hates me. I can’t go back.”

XY smiled and held his hand out towards her. “Nobody can go back. Forwards, however?”

Accepting his hand, she let him guide her away from the scene of her humiliation and into a waiting limousine. Inside, Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale and Luka were waiting.

“What’s this? Some sort of Fan’s Choice intervention?”

Luka shook his head. “No, it’s a we-got-akumatised-too-and-it-sucks intervention.”

“You?” Elouise snorted.

Luka was the most chilled out person she knew, the notion of him being angered enough to be akumatised seemed absurd.

“Me,” he confirmed. “A while ago, I was in a band, Kitty Section. One day they were all arguing about a song or something and I just wanted to play. I got frustrated and an akuma landed on my guitar.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

“Fortunately, Chat Noir and Ladybug got there quickly and diffused the situation, but I felt awful about it.”

“We’ve all let frustration and ego get the better of us, Elouise,” Jagged said.

“We all get mad. That’s why Hawk Moth is still here, he has plenty of ammunition.” XY added.

She shook her head. “It’s not just that, though. I’ve behaved terribly for months. Years, even.”

“When I wanted to change my attitude, I went to Jagged and asked him to help me. If you want to do the same, we’re all here to support you. Let us help you.”

“We’re on our way to the TV studios for the final awards announcements. Why don’t you start by addressing your fans when you win Album of the Year?” Luka suggested.

“No... I... “ She tried to protest.

  
She did win.

“Uh, wow. Thank you for this. I put my heart and soul into my album and it means the world to have that recognised. I just… I don’t feel like I deserve an award right now.”

She looked straight into the camera lens, glad that this was a closed studio and not a packed auditorium.

“In creating my album and my brand, I lost myself. I was vain and heartless and mean to so many people. I lost friends and I lost respect. I can’t undo the past, but I promise to be better in the future. I’m willing to start again and earn your trust all over again.”

She glanced across the room and saw XY nod and give her a thumbs up. For the first time in what seemed like weeks, she felt herself smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Lady Bryght](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bryght/pseuds/Lady_Bryght) and [Bluetreeleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetreeleaves/pseuds/Bluetreeleaves) for lending me their brains and headcanons about how Luka might be akumatised <3


	40. Chapter 40

CONCERT ANNOUNCED TO HONOUR JAGGED STONE  
_After missing out on accepting his Lifetime Achievement Award at the now infamous PMAs, Jagged Stone will instead receive it at a concert in his honour. Many stars are already scheduled to appear, including XY, Luka and Elouise Élégant. Yes, you did read that right… We’re as surprised as you._  
_The concert is scheduled for the month before Jagged’s musical, Between a Stone and a Rock Place, opens to the public. It’s going to be a big few months for the Fan’s Choice winner and his friends._

  
Marinette and Adrien were made for parenthood. Their years as partners in crime-fighting taught them the value of teamwork and they approached every aspect of caring for Mīra in synch. Marinette would feed her, Adrien would burp her. Everything one did complemented the other, it was a beautiful thing to watch. Alya hoped that when her time came to be a mother, many (many) years in the future, she’d be as united with her partner as Marinette and Adrien were.

Team Superhero earned their favourite aunt/uncle titles, too. Chloe provided an endless supply of baby clothes and even volunteered to change diapers. Alya quickly learned how to coax a tiny hand through the sleeve of a babygro. And, when they were exhausted, Nino would walk Mīra up and down the corridor, rocking her and singing to her while Marinette and Adrien caught a well-deserved nap.

Tom and Sabine ensured that nobody went hungry, bringing sandwiches and cakes in from the bakery every evening. The hospital food was uninspiring and Marinette got cranky when she hadn’t eaten. Gabriel, shockingly, was especially helpful, even offering to go on coffee runs when it was clear that sleep deprivation was catching up with all of them.

Alya suspected it was guilt at having missed the birth due to, she assumed, brooding in his lair after his latest defeat. She had no sympathy for him.

On the second day after Mīra’s arrival, Jagged, XY and Penny visited. With so many people in the small hospital room, Alya, Chloe and Nino excused themselves and went to the hospital cafeteria. In the far corner, she spotted Gabriel alone, nursing a mug of coffee. He looked strangely out of place at the laminated table, his stature and designer clothing making him stand out among the scrubs, nightgowns and rumpled clothing of staff, patients and tired visitors.

She gave her order to Nino and approached him. Without waiting for an invitation, she sat opposite him.

“How are you doing, grand-papa? Or would you prefer I call you Hawk Moth?”

He arched one eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

“Hawk Moth,” she repeated. “Your alter ego, the villain who’s been terrorising Paris for the past four years. You know.”

He didn’t react. He smiled thinly and sipped his coffee.

Alya continued. “You sent one of your akumatised minions after the woman who was carrying your grandchild. Do you know how messed up that is? It’s bad enough that you’ve put your own son in danger countless times, but your unborn granddaughter? That’s sickening.”

“It’s quite the theory, but you can’t prove anything,” Gabriel snarled, slamming his mug on the table.

“Actually, I can. After I found out that you wanted Elouise to be nominated for the Fan’s Choice, but not to win, I realised why and did some digging. I have the receipts, Mr Agreste. I have catalogued every time you cancelled on Adrien, only for an akuma to appear, blueprints of your mansion with an interesting discrepancy that, I’m guessing conceals your hideout, witness accounts that prove you have the Book of Miraculous… Individually unconvincing, but combined… Need I continue?”

“What do you want?”

“Stop what you’re doing. Give the butterfly Miraculous to Ladybug and Chat Noir, and never search for it again.”

“You don’t understand what I’m trying to do!”

“I do, sir. I know that you want to use the Miraculouses to bring back your wife, but if you do, the universe will take someone else from you to maintain balance. Who do you think that’ll be? Adrien? Mīra? How would your wife feel knowing her son or granddaughter was sacrificed to bring her back to you?”

“I…”

“You were so meticulous, how did you manage to miss that little detail?” She asked.

“Does Adrien know?”

Gabriel’s voice was uncharacteristically soft and concern creased his face. As much as she wanted to spare his feelings, she didn’t have the heart to lie. She nodded her head.

“And, yet, he still loves you, Mr Agreste. I never knew your wife, but I think if you look hard at Adrien, you’ll see she’s very much alive in him.”

“I’ve been blind,” he croaked.

“Marinette and Adrien chose Mīra’s name because of the Latin word, meaning wonderful and surprising, but did you know that in Croat, it means ‘peace’? Maybe you should take that precious little girl as a sign that it’s time to make peace with losing your wife? You have a family who loves you and will welcome you with open arms if you ask them to.”

She pushed her chair back, scraping the linoleum as she did. There was nothing more to say. Turning her back to him, she didn't expect Gabriel to call out to her.

“That’s an interesting necklace, Miss Césaire. Does it mean what I think it does?”

Alya grinned and fiddled with the pendant, pushing it back under her shirt.

“If you think it means I’ll kick your ass if you mess with Marinette, Adrien or Mīra again, then yes. I’ve done it before,” she winked at him before striding away, projecting more confidence than she felt in the moment.

Nino looked shocked at her pale complexion and trembling hands. It had taken all her strength to face Gabriel and not crumble under his undeniable authority. Now, she poured four sugars into her coffee and drank it in almost one go.

“Are you okay, babe?” Nino asked.

“That all depends on Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [Malagha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malagha/pseuds/Malagha) for teaching me another meaning for the name Mīra.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! Remember me? Thanks so much for your patience while I took a bit of a break with this story. Sometimes, real life stands in the way of fiction. I'm back now, though, with your final instalments, enjoy :D

STARS ALIGN FOR JAGGED STONE  
_Tonight’s Lifetime Achievement concert for Jagged Stone is a who’s who of French pop. Expect hits from XY, Clara Nightingale, Jean Conte, Renée la Pointe, Elouise Élégant, Luka, Jennifer Lisse, Nell Nouveauté, Songtres5, Jumeaux Fous, Cuivre, Jac & Jacques and Amelie Amour, all with a Jagged twist! If rumours are to be believed, Stone is saving the best until last and is likely to perform the final number himself. Do not miss it! The gig sold out within minutes so we expect a full house and an electrifying atmosphere. If you didn’t get tickets, you can keep up with the action with us on Twitter, use the hashtag #JaggedLAC._

  
“Are you going to change before we leave?” Adrien asked.

“Why? This is a nice dress?”

“Oh, it is, but there’s baby puke on the shoulder.”

Marinette huffed and rolled her eyes. “There’s baby puke on everything I own.”

“Got to love that reflux, huh?”

They were invited guests of Jagged Stone and Adrien knew they couldn’t be late. The backstage bash started an hour before the concert and if they left it too long, they’d have to fight through the crowds of concert-goers to get there. While Marinette changed her dress, he bent over the cot where Mīra was napping.

Her face was so peaceful as she slept. In her face, he saw a perfect blend of himself and Marinette, with some Sabine and a little bit of Gabriel. Her hands lay above her head, long delicate fingers curled gently. If she wanted to learn, he would teach her piano. He had no idea how it was possible to love someone so tiny so much. Whenever he looked at her or thought about her, his heart felt like it might burst with a flood of adoration. He loved Marinette more now, too. Seeing her care for their daughter was overwhelmingly wonderful and he knew, more than ever before, that he wanted to marry her.

“Will this do?” Marinette spun in front of him.

Black skinny jeans and grey slouchy boots sat below a vintage Jagged Stone t-shirt and a leather biker jacket. She’d also added some black kohl liner to her eyes, he noticed. He flashed back to the night of the open air concert and the rock-chick vibe he got off the selfie Nino sent him. That was the night they conceived Mīra. Only ten months had passed, yet it felt like a lifetime sometimes. Like he had always been hers.

“Marry me.”

She giggled. “I already said I would, silly kitty.”

“Yeah, and I know we said we’d wait until I graduate, but I don’t want to wait. Marry me soon?”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. It still thrilled him like the first one, sitting on her bed nursing her hangover, stomach full of butterflies, sparks crackling between them.

“Marinette! Adrien! Your car is here!” Sabine called up.

“Coming, maman!” Marinette replied.

They each placed careful kisses on their daughter’s forehead before traipsing downstairs to the Dupain-Cheng’s living room. Marinette grabbed her bag from the counter.

“Got your breast pump? Spare pads?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, the glamour of motherhood!” Marinette laughed.

In the car, Adrien took Marinette’s hand and ran his fingers across her palm. Her eyes fell closed and she leaned back against the headrest. It was the most relaxed he’d seen her in weeks. In spite of being on mandatory maternity leave, Marinette was still designing and sewing costumes in between breastfeeding, changing diapers and endless laundry. Mīra was happy in her sling, nestled next to her mother’s heartbeat, but Adrien could see how frazzled Marinette was becoming. With one month until the opening night of Between a Stone and a Rock Place, her stress levels were rising.

“Bugaboo?” He murmured.

“Hmm?” Her eyes remained closed.

“Tomorrow, after lunch with father. I’m going to send you home in the car first and I’ll walk back with Mīra. In that time you have to yourself, promise me you’ll rest? Maybe, even sleep.”

She opened her eyes to reveal tears, pooling on her lower lids. “That’s the greatest gift anyone’s given me.”

He smiled and kissed her temple. Mīra was his greatest gift, and Marinette had given her to him. If sleep was all his lady desired, he’d move the earth to let her nap.

“Adrien?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Do you think Hawk Moth is going to crash this party tonight?”

It had crossed his mind. Since the night Mīra was born, he’d been quiet and Adrien wondered if he’d finally decided to retire, or if he was biding his time. He wouldn’t lie, it would sting if a grandchild was the factor that made Gabriel hang up his evil-boots, when he clearly had no issue putting his own son at risk numerous time over the years.

“Well, he knows Mīra is safe at your parents’ place, and the stadium is out of town, so it’s always possible,” he conceded.

“I hope not. If he does, we’ll be ready for him though.”

As if to emphasise her point, they pulled up outside the venue where Alya, Nino and Chloe were waiting to meet them. Knowing that the whole team were together gave him peace of mind. Together, they flashed their passes and were escorted to the bustling backstage area.

Jagged greeted them and dragged Marinette away to help him. He was due to perform the finale number from his musical as the encore tonight and he couldn’t work out the clasp of his costume. Adrien had never seen Jagged before a show and was surprised to note the level of pre-show nerves.

Adrien raised his eyebrows at her as Jagged led her away. Alya laughed.

“So much for maternity leave.”

“She’s meant to have eight weeks off,” Adrien shook his head. “I think she took one.”

Nino slapped his shoulder. “What did you expect, dude? Marinette is non-stop.”

In the green room, stars milled around. Some were only due to perform once so were relaxed and willing to mingle, others were more noticeably harried and nervous. Across the room, Elouise waved shyly at him and he returned it. They hadn’t spoken since the night of the awards show, her akumatisation and his daughter’s birth. A flood of water had passed under the bridge since then and he held no ill-will against her. According to XY, she was trying to be a better person, but Adrien was reserving judgment.

“Five minutes, ladies and gentlemen.”

The voice on the tannoy precipitated a flurry of activity as the stars retreated to dressing rooms or backstage areas. The sound of vocal warm-ups filled the air. Adrien looked around for Marinette and found her handing a business card to Jac Lyra, one half of Jac & Jacques.

“They’ve got an album coming out this year, need a cover designer,” she explained, seeing his puzzled expression.

“Beginners to the stage, please.”

With that call, the green room virtually emptied. Only Adrien, Marinette, Chloe, Nino and Alya remained, plus a few others who stayed close to the screens displaying a view of the stage.

It was the ideal time for the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. If he had cat ears, they would have been flat against his head.

“Did you just… hiss, dude?” Nino’s look of alarm was replicated on his other friends’ faces.

“Uh, maybe? I just got a feeling.”

“What kind of feeling?” Plagg broke the cover of Marinette’s bag to question his charge.

He didn’t know, it was an instinct. He hadn’t even realised he’d vocalised it. All he knew was…

“Foreboding. Like something bad is going to happen.” He shrugged, it was new to him and he didn’t know how to express it.

“Hmmm,” Tikki joined her other half to consider what it meant. “It has happened before, that Ladybug and Chat Noir, when they grew into their powers could access certain… abilities, even when not transformed. You and Marinette are soulmates...”

Plagg interrupted. “When you two fell in love, you started a chain reaction of new powers. Marinette’s extra-lucky lucky charms came from her own act of creation, but your synchronicity came from your partnership. As one gains new skills, the other develops complementary ones.”

“So, if Adrien is sensing danger, Marinette probably has the ability to find the source of it.” Wayzz appeared to finish the explanation.

Adrien frowned. “But, what does it mean for us now?”

“An akuma is coming,” Marinette stated.

Alya made a low growling noise and clenched her fists.

“Oh, look out Hawk Moth. I owe you an ass-kicking.”


	42. Chapter 42

ELOUISE 2.0  
_If there was an award for reinvention, we’d nominate Elouise Élégant. Over the past weeks, she’s become a brand new person... she’s happy! Friends say they’ve never known her to be so content with life. We can’t help but wonder if a certain Mr XY is helping her mood, but since she publicly said she’s “focusing on me for a while” we have to assume that relationship is platonic. Rumour has it, her social media accounts are now run by a content manager and Elouise is on an Insta-detox._  
_Whatever she’s doing, she should keep it up—it suits her._

  
As the crowd erupted into applause for the first number, high above them, five superheroes assembled. A black butterfly appeared on the horizon and Ladybug ran towards it, releasing her yo-yo and capturing the akuma before it could land on a victim.

Rena watched the purified insect flutter away and felt an anti-climax.

“Was that it?” Queen Bee put a voice to her feelings.

Carapace pointed to a spot in the distance where a familiar form flittered in their direction. “I don’t think so.”

Again, Ladybug caught it and worked her magic on the creature before releasing it into the air.

“If we want to keep catching these things, we need to get closer to the source,” Chat said.

“To Hawk Moth’s creepy lair?” Rena suggested.

“Aka, my place!” Chat led the way.

Six or seven intercepted akumas later, they landed on a rooftop opposite the Agreste Mansion.

“Grand-papa Gabe is busy tonight,” Carapace commented. “What is he up to?”

“One last hurrah? Or back to being his usual self?” Rena mused.

Chat snorted. “It’s a compulsion, I don’t think he knows how to stop.”

The four stood on the rooftop and watched Ladybug cut off each butterfly at the source, each one seemed to glow with more power than the next. She captured and dispatched each one with ease, no matter how much energy they had; she was stronger.

“Should we offer to help, or..?” Queen Bee asked.

Rena shrugged. “What could we do? She’s doing fine on her own.”

“I think she’s glad to be back out there, she was getting restless,” Chat said.

Their banter was suddenly halted by a gust of wind and they were blown off their feet. When Rena picked her self back up, she wished she’d continued to play dead. An enormous butterfly, at least ten metres across, had apparated from thin air and beat its wings against them. Only Ladybug stayed upright. She radiated power as she faced down the beast.

“Oh, crap. Hawk Moth is _angry_ …” Carapace muttered, helping Bee to her feet.

The butterfly swooped to the side, crashing into the building, its wings completely devastating it, leaving only rubble in its wake. The Agreste Mansion was in ruins.

As the creature flew off, Chat and Bee ran to the remains of Adrien’s family home, pulling aside bricks and boulders until they uncovered a very shaken Nathalie and a thoroughly unflustered Gorilla. Gloria, the housekeeper scrambled out moments later, as did Ferdinand, the chef.

There was no sign of Gabriel.

“He- he was in the basement,” Nathalie wept.

Rena watched Ladybug lasso the butterfly with her yo-yo and ride it like a mechanical bull. As much as she wanted to join the hunt for Hawk Moth, she sensed that Ladybug needed them more. She grabbed Carapace’s hand and they both pursued her across the skyline, towards Bois de Vincennes.

He caught on to the reason why before her. “It’s the largest open space in Paris, She’s trying to minimise damage.”

After what happened to the Agreste Mansion, Rena couldn’t blame her. Picturing Chat digging through the wreckage, searching for his father, made her feel sick. For all that Gabriel was a garbage person, he was still Adrien’s dad.

In the park, Rena and Carapace readied themselves to assist. She couldn’t help thinking that an additional rope would be handy right now.

“Carapace! Can you use your force field to hold the butterfly?” Ladybug shouted as she brought the giant insect in to land.

Rena saw the uncertainty on his face, the lack of faith in his abilities. She knew, though, that Nino was capable of great things, this would be a walk in the park.

_Pun unintended… Where’s Chat when you need him?_

“You can do this, babe, just focus!”

Carapace’s face contorted with concentration. He winced at the effort required to reverse the range of the shield to go outwards instead of surrounding him.

“Shelter!”

The word was a battle-cry. A command. It worked. Ladybug retracted her yo-yo as the forcefield surrounded the butterfly.

“Lucky Charm!”

Rena was unsurprised when a length of rope fell into Ladybug’s hands and ran forward to take the slack. They deftly wove the rope over the butterfly like a net, letting Carapace release his force field as soon as they were sure it was secure. Rena and Carapace held the net in place while Ladybug stood back, gathering herself before summoning all the power she could muster. A pink glow emanated from her, her skin and hair shone with an ethereal beauty.

“Time to de-evilize!”

She threw the yo-yo under the butterfly and the leaves of the device opened. A blinding white light flooded the park, engulfing them. The butterfly screamed and dissolved into dust leaving them clinging to empty rope.

“Hold on to that for me?”

“Don’t you want to chuck it in the air and say your thing?”

Ladybug frowned. “Not this time. I think Hawk Moth needs to see the consequences of his actions.”

_Harsh, but fair, Mama Ladybug._

They ran back to the mansion in silence, worry for Adrien hanging heavily between them. When they reached the site, Rena felt her soul tear in two at the scene. Nathalie was crying with her head in her hands, sitting on a chunk of what was a wall. Gorilla was talking softly to Gloria and Ferdinand, consoling them. A dust-covered Gabriel was fighting against Chat and Queen Bee’s restraint.

“Let me get back in! She’s in there!” He sobbed.

The sight of the man, still in full supervillain gear, wailing, fighting to return to the wreckage, was heartbreaking. Until she remembered why the house was in ruins to begin with.

Chat held him back by the elbows, “She’s gone, dad. Let her go.”

Gabriel turned, disbelief across his face. His fight suddenly forgotten.

Ladybug stood before them, authoritative, overshadowing them all.

“ _You_ did this, Gabriel, _you_ unleashed that beast, _you_ destroyed your home. Your quest to save your wife has ultimately condemned her.”

“You had your chance to give up. Retire peacefully and let the matter rest, but you _chose_ this route. “ Rena stood next to her friend.

“You have a family who, despite everything you’ve done, love you. Why would you reject that for a vague possibility of seeing Emilie again, man?” Carapace stepped up to the other side of LB.

Queen Bee joined Rena. “This is your chance for closure. For you, for Adrien, for all of us. Take it.”

“They’re right, father. You know this isn’t what mother would want. This certainly isn’t the world I want Mīra to grow up in. And you’re not the man I want her to look up to.”

Those words finally snapped him out of his trance. “Mīra?”

Chat moved between Rena and Ladybug. His fiancee took his hand and they stood united.

“You and her? You?!” His eyes widened again. He made the connection. “Oh.”

Ladybug continued. “I can restore your home to how it was, your wife will return to wherever you’re keeping her body. But I won’t do it until you hand over your miraculous. What’s is going to be, Hawk Moth? Do you want to keep your powers or do you want to say goodbye to your wife?”

“Emilie.” His sobs wracked his body. “I choose her. Give her body back to me, let me at least have that.”

Gabriel was tired and resigned to the inevitable, Rena knew. There was no way out now, his lair was gone, his wife lost in the rubble. Marinette and Adrien were offering him a way out: rescuing him, offering him a lifeline. Of course, he took it.

Like a thirsty man being offered a drink, he took his son’s compassion, undeserving as he was. Hawk Moth removed the butterfly pin. His transformation dropped and he fell to his knees. He held the pin out to LB, shuffling forwards, prostrating himself before her. Once the pin was safely in her grasp, Rena passed her the rope.

“Miraculous ladybug!

A magical swarm of ladybugs restored the mansion to its former glory. Chat dropped his transformation and rushed to console his father. The pair wept and held each other, mourning—finally supporting each other.

Rena felt nauseated. Knowing that Emilie Agreste was in that building, keeping Gabriel in stasis, never properly grieving his wife, twisted in her gut. She tried to imagine how she’d feel if she lost Nino, then immediately banished the thought. It was too painful. In spite of it all, she pitied Gabriel.

“What now, Ladybug?” Rena asked.

She sighed, the weight of responsibility obvious to see. “You three should get back to the concert. If anyone asks, Adrien and I had a family emergency. I… I have a miraculous to return to the Guardian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in on Sunday for the final chapter :D


	43. Chapter 43

STONE COLD: JAGGED MUSICAL DOMINATES THEATRE AWARDS  
_Jagged Stone is having another stellar year. After the success of his biopic, Rock Legend last year, this is the year of the Jagged musical. Between a Stone and a Rock Place cleaned up at last night’s Theatre Awards. The haul looks like this - Best Musical: Between a Stone and a Rock Place, Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical: Michel Dupont, Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical: Amelia l’Est, Best Costume Design in a Musical: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Best Direction of a Musical: Sarah Metteur, Best Orchestration: Xavier-Yves Améliorer and Best Original Song in a Musical: Happily Ever After._

  
Marinette felt like she’d been through a crucible.

After she returned the Butterfly Miraculous to Master Fu, he had asked a thousand questions about Gabriel, his state of mind, the conditions he kept Nooroo in, and many other things she couldn’t answer. When she finally returned to the Agreste Mansion, she found a shell-shocked Adrien. It was weeks before he was ready to talk about it.

Gabriel had been keeping Emilie in some sort of tomb in the basement for years. All those nights Adrien woke, shouting for his mother, she was under his floor. It was too awful to think about.

Nathalie made discrete calls and was able to arrange a private funeral for Emilie. A high-ranking police officer processed her death certificate, and the funeral home were paid handsomely for their silence. Only Gabriel, Adrien, Marinette and Nathalie attended the service.

As far as the world was concerned, Emilie Agreste was still missing.

Somehow, Marinette managed to get the costumes for Jagged’s show ready for opening night, as well as taking commissions for album covers from XY, Jac & Jacques and Jean Conte, supporting Adrien, and caring for Mīra. Adrien and Tom grew closer than ever as his own father became more withdrawn. Plans for a wedding were shelved until a better time.

Gabriel stopped designing and left most of the running of the business to Nathalie. He spent days on end in his office, staring at the portrait of Emilie that once concealed the entrance to his lair, as though hoping that one day, she’d emerge from it unharmed. Marinette was one of few people Gabriel would speak to. His shame at how he behaved put more walls up, and she resolved to break them down, refused to let him shut her out. While Adrien was at lectures, she would turn up at the Mansion under the guise of bringing Mīra to visit her grand-papa.

On one such visit, he finally opened up.

“It was my fault,” Gabriel suddenly sobbed. “She was masterful, like you. She was transformed and I kept pushing her to test her powers more and more. Then… She was… like you saw her and the Peacock brooch was beside her. Duusu was gone. I… I couldn’t help her.”

She put her hand on his shoulder, Mīra resting on her hip.

“Gabriel, you can’t blame yourself.”

“Why shouldn’t I? She was my everything. I have nothing now.”

Something inside her snapped.

“Gabriel Agreste!” She scolded him. “You have a son who is mourning his mother and a granddaughter who adores you. Your whole world is right in front of you and you’re going to lose it if you don’t deal with it. I didn’t know Emilie, but I can tell you right now that I’m sure she’d kick your ass if she saw you wallowing like this.”

He stared at her, jaw slack. Marinette couldn’t tell if he was going to cry or shout, she was prepared for either.

“You missed something. I also have a daughter-in-law who loves my family as fiercely as Emilie did. I see how hard you’re working to keep everyone and everything together Marinette. Thank you.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke.

“I’m not your daughter-in-law yet, but, thanks.”

“No, not yet.”

At that, he took a sketchbook and pencil from his desk and started to draw. It was Marinette’s jaw’s turn to drop as his hand danced across the page. Occasionally, he would look up, but he wasn’t looking at her. Rather, he was picturing his sketch in his mind’s eye. She’d done it often enough to recognise the inspired expression on his face. Within minutes, he stopped.

“It’s rough, very rough, but Marinette, I’d be honoured if you’d let me make your wedding dress.”

He turned the paper towards her. The dress was roughly drawn, but she could see a fitted bodice and fishtail skirt with a chapel train. The lines suggested lace over satin, and Gabriel had added button detailing on the back.

“The honour would be mine,” she smiled and, for the first time ever, hugged her future father-in-law. 

 

* * *

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The words he had long since given up on hearing were finally spoken and Adrien felt like he was in a dream.

The past months had been the hardest of his life. He barely managed to balance university work and time with Marinette and Mīra as he grieved for his mother. Meanwhile, she was holding his world together—bringing up his daughter, encouraging him, counselling his father and planning a wedding.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Adrien held Marinette around the waist and dipped her, kissing her with all his might. Around them, friends and family cheered. Nino, Alya and Chloe whooped and clapped harder than anyone else. They’d been there since the beginning and were each delighted to be witnesses to the marriage.

Behind him, Mīra babbled in her grand-papa’s arms. Adrien turned to the source of the noise and grinned. Mīra tried to grab Gabriel’s nose while he pretended to bite her hands, she giggled and lunged forwards and he kissed her forehead. It was a scene he wouldn’t have imagined eight months ago, when the horrible truth about his mother came out. Now, it was normal.

As Ladybug, Marinette had the power of creation. Somehow, as Marinette, she had used her Lucky Charm on his life, his family and given him his father back. He would spend the rest of their life together showing her his gratitude.

At the reception, Adrien held tightly to Marinette as guests came forward to congratulate them.

XY surprised them by introducing his plus one.

“Uh, you guys know Elouise, right?” He said, sheepishly.

She waved shyly at them, muttering her congratulations. They stared unashamedly back until the pair retreated to the buffet table.

Jagged Stone handed Adrien a keyring with two silver keys on it. The keys to the door of their new apartment.

“I can’t tell you how amazing I think Marinette is,” Jagged told the pair. “I want you to have a rocking life together without worrying about anything. I guess a place to live should help.”

Marinette threw her arms around the rock star’s neck, thanking him profusely.

“Wow, Mr Stone, thank you,” Adrien said.

“Call me Jagged. You’re part of the family now,” Jagged slapped his shoulder.

  
The party was drawing to a close when Gabriel approached.

“I know it’s too late to give you something borrowed, but…” He hesitated, looking fearful. “Well, I’m returning this borrowed item to your care. I think you both are the people to take care of it now.”

He held out a box that was familiar to both of them. Dark wood, decorated with red Chinese lettering. Marinette took it and opened it. The Peacock brooch was nestled inside.

“How?” Adrien asked, unable to articulate the many questions he had.

One look at Marinette confirmed that she already knew the answers.

“Your mother had it,” Gabriel said. “It’s time to give it back. Time to say goodbye, I have everything I need right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me and this story! Your responses have made a very happy bunny :D  
> Big love to my Discord peeps for all their help with this, you know who you are, you awesome people...


End file.
